Is Friendship Thicker than Blood?
by YouMustUseTheForce
Summary: Two years after the Newsies strike, trouble faces the newsies of Brooklyn and Manhattan.  Will Brooklyn fall to Queens or will Manhattan be able to help? OCxMush OCxSpot Please R&R! Romance/Drama/Friendship/Family
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N] Hello! This is a joint Newsies Fanfic written by **squeakygirl **and **YouMustUseTheForce**. Sadly we do not own the magical world of Newsies or their characters. We do own the plot and OC's, if you'd like to check out pictures of the cast, Click Here - .com/ -! Please R&R, we would love to hear what you think! *gives you a cookie* Happy Reading!_

_PS: Italics means flashback_

**Is Friendship Thicker than Blood?**

Ch.1

Jack stood, arms crossed, staring at the bustling train station. His face, although intense, showed his inner anxiousness at seeing her for the first time in twelve years. Mush silently stood by his side, bouncing up and down on his heels. "How long has it been?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Twelve years Mush." Jack sighed. He had been waiting for this moment for most of his life. "Twelve long years…" He forced a smile.

"That's a long time…" Mush looked up at Jack, seeing an uneasy mix of excitement and nervousness in the usually composed leader of the Manhattan newsies.

_Jack pulled Mush and Cookie, the only female newsie of Manhattan, aside from the large group of boys pouring into the lodging house after a long day of pedaling the papes. "Listen…" He ran his hand through his hair, looking at the floor._

"_Just spill it already Jack." Cookie leaned on Kloppmen's desk._

_Jack continued giving the ground a good hard stare "It's a long story." He sighed and looked up at two of his most trusted newsies. "I have a sister. She…when she was little I gave her to some nuns. I couldn't take care of her. She deserved better than…this."_

"_Jack…" Sadly, Mush whispered._

"_I've…kept in touch with her with letters." A sheepish smile spread across Jack's face. "They put her in some school, real hoity-toity stuff." He stopped and looked back at the ground._

"_What…?" Cookie huffed, wishing that she could be anywhere else. These were her precious minutes. No papers to sell or poker games. "Is this really…"_

"_You just…gave her over?" Mush asked, his mouth hanging open slightly._

"_She didn't belong in this life Mush. Anyways…um…she's coming here. For the last three years she's been in England." Jack looked up at them looking for a reaction._

"_First off, where are we gunna put her? Secondly, how long we talkin?" Cookie seriously asked._

"_Well she can stay here right Jack? As long as she wants." Mush asked excitedly._

"_Of course Mush." Jack laughed._

"_Okay, so she is staying in the lodging house but…where?" Cookie nervously asked._

"_Well…." Jack looked back at the floor and ran his hand through his hair. "I was thinking she could stay in your room…..with you." Jack looked back up at Cookie, trying to judge his second in command's reaction._

_Cookie started laughing. "You're really funny Jack." She looked at him and saw the seriousness of his face. "You aren't kidding!"_

"_Oh come on, it'll be great! Another girl in the lodging house and Jack Kelly's sister! Why has she been in England Jack?" Mush smiled and playfully hit Jack in the arm._

_Cookie threw up her hands and turned, moving to sit on the steps. Jack rubbed the back of his neck "The nuns sent her over there for some high class music school, trying to make her a real lady or something. I need to tell the rest of the guys but…I wanted to tell you two first. Mush, would you come with me to get her?"_

"_Yah Jack! No problem!" Mush nodded and started up the stairs, jumping around Cookie._

_Jack followed Mush up the stairs and looked back at Cookie. "You coming?"_

"_Yah, yah I'm coming." Cookie huffed and followed the other two boys up the stairs. By the time Cookie got to the bunk room, Mush had already gathered the boys, telling them that Jack had some big news. Cookie went and stood next to her best friend, Kid Blink._

"_Hey listen up!" Jack called over the crowed of guys…and Cookie. "We are getting a new addition to our little family here!"_

"_Who'd ya find now Jack?" Racetrack called from one of the bunks._

"_I didn't find her Race. It's my sister."_

_There was a murmur among the boys. Jack looked to see some people like Skittery, Cookie's older brother and Racetrack smiling and other people were not so happy._

"_Jack, she's not another Cookie is she?" Kid Blink tried to whisper to Jack. He was partially kidding and then again, he was serious. Sadly, Cookie heard what Blink had said._

"_Stuff it" Cookie yelled and punched Blink in the arm. _

_Blink laughed and rubbed his arm looking at one of his best friends laughing. "There ain't anybody out there like you Cookie."_

_Jack laughed "She's been at school for a bit. But she's coming home now, a real lady. Tomorrow me and Mush is picking her up at Grand Central. Make her feel welcome!"_

"_Don't worry Jack…we'll take good care of her!" He winked and elbowed Crutchy. While this got quite a laugh out of the newsies, Jack was not amused._

"_Race…" Jack glared_

_Mush stood next to Jack "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. We'll treat her like our own sister, aint that right boys?" Mush looked at the newsies and saw heads nodding in agreement. The only person not in agreement was Cookie. She looked him back in the eye and stomped off to her room and slammed the door._

"_Don't worry Jack, give her time, she will calm down. You know that temper of hers could almost rival that of Spot Conlon." Skittery told Jack while patting him on the back._

"_Thanks Skittery. You're right." Jack undid his bandana and made his way to his bunk._

"She looking forward to meeting the boys?" Mush tried making small talk to break the awkward silence that fell on the boys as they waited for the train.

"To be honest, she's a little nervous. In her latest letter she mentioned something about…the boys not liking her." Jack took a few steps forward and looked around.

Mush laughed "She doesn't have to be scared of us! She's practically family. So what's her name Jack?"

"Notes…Kelly."

"That her real name?" Mush laughed at Jack.

Jack sighed "Avery…" He hadn't used that name in a long time. Not since he last saw the tearful little girl, her large green eyes staring back at him as he left the church where entrusted her to the nuns. Her unruly brown curls tucked behind her ears, keeping them out of her face. In the distance a train whistle blew snapping Jack out of his memory.

"I guess that's her Jack?" Mush looked at his friend.

"Yah, I guess so." Jack watched as the train pulled up and a flood of passengers stepped out onto the platform.

"Jack, how we gonna know it's her?" Mush asked.

"I don't know? Maybe she'll find you?" A young women's voice said from behind them, a slight British accent could be detected. Jack turned and looked at the young women who stood before him. A very different sight from the little girl he had left so many years ago. Her wild curls had been tamed, the light ringlets falling gently on her shoulders. In her hand was the tattered newspaper clipping of the Newsboy's strike that happened a little over a year ago.

"Avery…" Jack said breathlessly, looking into those same green eyes. She flung herself into his arms.

"I have missed you so much" Avery whispered into her brother's ear as he hugged her tightly.

Jack let her down and took a better look at her. "Well…look at my sister…a proper lady."

"I guess you could say that." She laughed, looking up at her brother. For years she had written to him, hearing about his life as a newsboy. He had changed a lot, and turned into a very handsome young man. "Who is this?" She looked at the boy standing next to Jack.

Jack smiled, trying to adjust to the British inflection "Mush, this is my sister, Notes Kelly." He said proudly.

"Mush Meyers, nice to meet you Notes." Mush smiled and gave her a huge.

Notes laughed and hugged Mush back "Wonderful to meet you Mush."

"We should probably get back to the lodging house it's going to be getting dark soon." Mush grabbed her suitcase and Jack grabbed her bag as the left Grand Central Station.

While they were walking to the lodging house Notes had entertained the two boys with stories from England. She had, indeed, grown up very differently than Jack.

_Race, Jack, Mush, and Blink sat on the fire escape as night fell on the Manhattan lodging house. Jack looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "Should we do something special? Dress the place up a bit?"_

"_Cookie won't like that." Race laughed and stuck his cigar back in his mouth._

_Blink gazed at the window "We could get curtains. Girls like curtains don't they?"_

"_Hey Cookie!" Jack yelled back into the window "Do girls like curtains?"_

"_How am I sposta know?" Cookie yelled back, followed by the slamming of a door. The boys laughed and continued their discussion._

They had just walked in sight of the lodging when Jack stopped and faced his sister.

"I should warn you sis."

"Warn me about what?" Notes asked looking from Jack, to a hysterical Mush.

"Well Notes, you will be sharing a room with Cookie. She is the only female newsie in Manhattan but she…..um…." Jack looked to Mush for some help and Mush sighed.

"She has a bit of a temper and she is very feisty. She may not take to you right away and whatever you do, don't let her scare you." Mush started laughing again.

Notes looked nervously at Mush and he laughed harder. "Really Notes, don't worry about her. She is just as nervous at meeting you as you are at meeting her."

"You sure Mush?" Notes asked feeling slightly relieved.

"Just give her time." Mush said and took the first steps towards the lodging house.

Notes was standing in the middle of the bunk room. Jack tried getting her straight to the room she would be sharing with Cookie but all of the guys had surrounded her asking her questions. Jack had introduced the newsies but there was so many of them that she knew she was going to have a hard time remembering all of them. She did remember a few like Crutchy was the kid with a Crutch, Blink had an eye patch and Bumlets had really nice hair.

"Alright boys, Notes has had a long trip and she need some rest." Jack scanned the crowd of boys and found Cookie leaning up against the wall, her brown hair tucked behind her ears. He looked at her and she nodded back.

"Well Mush, again it was nice meeting you." Notes smiled at him and hugged him.

Across the room, Cookie saw Notes hug Mush and she suppressed a growl of anger.

"Well sis, ready to see where you will be staying?" Jack asked taking his sister's hand.

"As ready as I will ever be." Notes looked around at the people and it was easy for her to find Cookie. Cookie, being the only girl, was easy to spot out and they had been slightly introduced but the real test was going to be when they got into the room.

"Well here ya go. That bunk over there is Cookie's and this is yours." Jack said as he put her stuff down on her bunk.

"Cookie coming in here?" Notes asked as she surveyed the room. She tried to hide a giggle from her brother as she looked and saw the attempt the newsies made to brighten up the place. There were flowers in a tin cup sitting on the one dresser, and they had put some white fabric up over the window to make curtains. She had to admit that it was sweet of them and it was the thought that counts.

"Yeah she will be joining you soon. I told her to be on her best behavior."

"You don't have to do that. I would rather know the person I am going to be living with and not some act put on because of fear of my brother." Notes sat on her bed. It was softer then she thought it would be. She smiled and patted the spot next to her.

Jack sat down and looked at his little sister "So…" He smiled awkwardly "Do you still sing? How you got your name after all."

"Sing, and play piano. I'm toying around with writing my own music now." Notes laughed and put her head on Jack's shoulder. "I missed you, a lot. I wish you could have seen England."

Jack sighed "Hearing your stories will be just as good." There was a long pause then Jack took a deep breath "Do you have anyone…special? You know…a…boyfriend. Meet anyone in England?" All this was said very fast.

"Jack!" Notes jumped up from her brother's shoulder and looked at him, wide eyed.

"What? I'm just looking out for you."

"For you information Jack Kelly, I do not have a boyfriend." She laughed and stood up "And you don't have to watch out for me. I can handle myself thank you."

Jack just laughed. "Like I said, I'm looking out for you. Goodnight." He got up and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. He sighed, okay next problem. He was walking down towards the bunk room and saw the one person he had to talk to. "Cookie."

Cookie looked up at him and saw him motion to come with him. She nodded and followed him outside to the front steps.

"We need to have a talk." He said sitting down on the steps.

"Look if this is about Notes, I already gave you my word…"

"It's not about that." Jack looked up at her. Instantly she saw worry in his face.

"Jack, what's going on?" Cookie asked seriously sitting beside him.

"I got a visit from Maitiu the other day." Cookie looked at Jack in shock. They both knew that they only reason that Spot would send Maitiu, his right hand man, would be if there was something very serious going on.

"How bad?" Cookie asked staring blankly across the street

"According to Maitiu, Queens is starting trouble." Jack sighed, standing and facing Cookie.

"And….?"

"Brooklyn, Queens, the Bronx and Staten Island are getting together for some sort of um…conference thing. Spot wants us to be there." He lit a cigarette, throwing the dead match into the street.

"The mighty king of Brooklyn needs our help?" Cookie said, laughing, but stopped when Jack faced her again.

"This ain't a joke Cookie. Spot's nervous. I didn't make you second in command to go around joking about everything that happens." Jack looked up at the lodging house and sighed. "He never gets nervous. If Queens is starting trouble, they couldn't have picked a worse time. " Jack was lost in his thoughts. There was word of some of the younger newsies on the outskirts of Manhattan were getting sick….and Notes.

"I'm sorry Jack. When is the conference happening?"

"Two days from now in the Bronx." Jack threw his cigarette away and patted Cookie on the shoulder. Without another word he walked back into the Lodging house. From the stairs he looked around at his news boys. If whatever was happening with Queens was worrying Brooklyn, then Manhattan needed to worry about it too.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: 2nd Chapter! Thank you to everyone who read our Fic and left a review for us! We love to see what you think. _  
_Get ready for a LONG chapter, there was A LOT to fit in so hang in there._  
_Please R&R!_  
_Happy readings!_

_PS: To make things a little less confusing here is a list of all the leaders and the 2nd's in command:_

_Bronx_  
_1. Panic_  
_2. Lips_

_Staten Island_  
_1. Chance_  
_2. Ace_

_Queens_  
_1. Nails_  
_2. Leach_

_Manhattan_  
_1. Jack_  
_2. Cookie_

_Brooklyn_  
_1. Spot_  
_2. Maitiu_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Notes awoke suddenly by hands shaking her. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? We are getting ready to go carry the banner for the day" Cookie saw the confused look on Note's face and continued to explain. "Go out and sell papes."

"Oh. Ok…ok I'm up…" Notes said getting out of bed, her curls a frizzy mess.

"Yeah. We have to get down to the distribution center so we can get our papes and so we can sell them before other newsies." Cookie walked into the little washroom that was attached to their room.

As Notes pulled out a clean skirt and blouse, she looked around the room and saw something on Cookie's bed that hadn't been there last night. She walked over to the bed and saw that it was a little stuffed cat. This cat was old and worn, with a blue ribbon around its neck. She looked once more at the cat and walked away pretending to look at something else. She didn't want Cookie to know that she had possibly seen the only private thing Cookie had. The door opened and with brush in hand, Notes entered the washroom when Cookie walked out.

"Oh…" Cookie looked at the old stuffed cat that was clearly visible on her bed. She quickly took the cat and placed it in its hiding spot.

After a minute Notes left the washroom and after tidying up her stuff, she went down stairs and found Jack and Mush waiting. "Good morning!" She smiled as Jack gave her a hug. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I went out to find a job this morning."

"I'll go with her Jack! I won't let her get into any trouble." Mush smiled.

Jack sighed and looked at his little sister. "I guess that's a good idea." He smiled at Notes and turned to Mush. "Keep an eye on her."

"Of course" Mush smiled at Jack. "Don't worry."

"You still going to see your papes this morning?" Jack looked at Mush as he fixed the bandana he wore around his neck.

"Yeah, she can help me sell" Mush nudged Notes with his arm. "Let's go…" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door behind him.

"Hey, get back here before sundown!" Jack yelled after them.

The streets were empty as Mush and Notes walked to the distribution center. "So, how was your first night here?" Mush asked as he kicked a piece of paper in the street.

"It was…" Notes said looking at the street.

"How was Cookie?" Mush asked knowingly. He knew that Cookie could be a handful at time.

"She was quiet for the most part. There seemed to be something bothering her." She looked up at Mush, who was considerably taller than her. "Cookie seems nice though…"

"She really is a nice person, she's just hard to get to sometimes" Mush said deep in thought.

Notes smiled at Mush "I hope I get to her then." They walked in silence until they reached the distribution center. "So how does this work?"

"Come on I'll show ya…." Mush pulled her up the ramp and they stood in line. He stood protectively behind her in, eyes gazing over the crowd of young boys. "Here take this…" He stuffed some money into her hand "Go ask for…fifty papes."

"Papes?" Notes tilted her head.

Mush laughed, "Papers. We call them papes." He shrugged and pushed her up to the counter.

"Um…" Notes laughed a little "Fifty papes please?"

The tall man behind the window scratched his chin "I don't recognize you. Who's your new friend Mush?"

"This is Notes, Cowboy's sister…" Mush smiled proudly, almost as if he was introducing his own sister.

The man handed the papes to Notes, "If you need anything, the name's Moriarty."

"Thank you" Notes smiled as she took the papes and walked away with Mush. "So what do I do with these?" She held up the stack and smiled at Mush.

...

The newsies were all sitting around the bunk room relaxing after a long day of selling papes. Notes and Mush sat on his bunk "Here," He tried to push a handful of coins into her hand.

"Keep them!" She laughed, swatting his hand away. "I'm an employed woman now."

"What do I hear about my sister being employed?" Jack pushed Mush out of the way, sitting next to Notes.

"At the Vienna Model Bakery across from the distribution center." She smiled.

"I can't believe it…my sister a master chef!" Jack hit Mush on the arm.

Notes shook her head "No Jack! I'm just helping out."

"Don't care!" Jack laughed and got up and whispered in her ear "Congratulations Avery..." He kissed her head and walked to the center of the bunk room where Cookie was waiting. "Guys I have some big news."

"What's going on Jack" Racetrack asked looking up from the small poker game he was playing with Blink and Skittery.

Jack's eyes gazed the room, trying to find the right newsies to bring. "I heard from Brooklyn the other day. Queens is looking to expand their territory so there is going to be a meeting between Queens, Brooklyn, Bronx, Staten Island and us. I am going to need a few of you guys to come with…us."

"Who is going?" Blink asked looking back at the poker game.

"Me, Cookie….Racetrack, Blink, Skittery Bumlets, and Davey is going to come along seeing as he is the walking mouth." Jack said sitting down on a bunk.

"When is this thing going on?" Skittery asked standing up.

Cookie stood next to her brother. "Tomorrow mid-day, in the Bronx"

"I have a question" Bumlets stood up and walked closer to Jack. "If Queens is worrying Spot as much as I think it is, how is Brooklyn getting to the meeting?"

"They are going to walk through Manhattan. I don't think Queens will do anything but it makes Spot feel better knowing that he don't have to go through Queens." Jack nodded his head which signaled the end of the meeting. The newsies spread out, going back to their poker games and conversations.

Mush said as he walked over to Jack's bunk. "Jack, why aren't I going with you guys tomorrow?"

"It's because I need you here Mush. You need to keep the newsies in line and keep an eye on my sister. She's still new to the city. I was wondering if you could walk her to and from work for me?" Jack sat up from his bunk and looked at Mush.

Mush smiled understandingly, "Yeah sure, no problem." Putting his arm around Notes, he said goodnight to her. Notes looked around and caught the glare Cookie was giving her and she shuddered.

"You okay sis?" Jack asked looking at Notes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I understand why Cookie was so quiet last night" Notes said looking away, deep in thought. She _had_ been spending a lot of time with Mush…

"Well tomorrow is your first day at work, you should probably go get some sleep." Jack stood up next to his sister.

Notes hugged her brother. "You're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Jack said as he kissed the top of her head. Jack was really glad that he could finally spend time with his sister for the first time in twelve years. He could finally be the older brother to Notes that he had always wanted to be, but couldn't.

Notes saw Cookie still standing against the wall, took a deep breath and walked into their shared room.

"I need to ask you something." Cookie said as Notes looked up from her bed to see Cookie standing in the doorway.

"Sure what is it?" Notes asked, sitting up.

Cookie shut the door and walked over to Notes' bed. "It has to do with…. Oh never mind it doesn't matter." Cookie, frustrated, turned to go to her bed.

"Well clearly it does matter if you are upset about it." Notes stood up and walked over to Cookie. "So just ask me already? I might have an answer for you."

Cookie looked the new girl up and down, then sighed. "It's about Mush."

"What about him?" Notes wanted to smile but, she didn't want to do anything to possibly upset Cookie by giving her the wrong impression.

"I need to know if there is anything going on between you two." Cookie asked as she crossed her arms.

The two girls were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Notes started laughing "No, no, no, you don't understand" Notes said when she saw the anger flash in Cookie's eyes. "I thought so…" Notes covered her mouth to suppress another wave of laughter.

"What do you mean you thought so? Thought so what?" Cookie said clenching her fists.

"I thought that you had feelings for him" Notes looked over at Cookie whose face was slowly filling with anger. Taking a reliving breath, Notes sat back down on her bed. "And I would know. I've grown up in a boarding house full of girls. I know how girls act when they are smitten with someone."

Cookie unclenched her fists and looked at Notes and asked, "So you and Mush….."

"He just happens to be the first friend I made here. Besides, he is an incredibly nice young man." Notes said "I didn't mean to make it seem if we were…"

"I get it. It's just that there aren't any other girls here so…" Cookie looked out the window.

"You're not used to him getting attention from other girls, I understand. So what is there between you and Mush?" Notes got off her bed and walked over to Cookie.

Cookie looked at Notes, sighed and walked to her bed, "It's a really long story." She threw herself on her bed closing her eyes.

Notes decided not to push the subject anymore tonight and got ready for bed. "Good night Cookie…" She smiled and grabbed her nightgown.

"Goodnight" Cookie whispered from her own bed before Notes left to change for bed.

...

When Notes stepped out of her room the next morning the lodging house was unusually quiet. Most of the younger newsies were still fast asleep but Jack, Mush, and Cookie waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning…"

Jack gave her a halfhearted smile "Morning…" he patted her on the back "Ready for your first day at work?"

"Absolutely…" Notes along with Mush, Cookie, and Jack left the lodging house and walked down the street. The group was quiet as they reached the distribution center and the bakery.

"You guys go on ahead I will catch up with you" Jack said as he took his sister aside. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

Notes hugged her older brother and looked in his eyes and saw worry. "Jack, don't worry about the conference today. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. And this…Brooklyn…is most likely blowing all of this out of proportion. Everything is going to be fine."

Jack said goodbye to his sister and walked to the distribution center. Jack and the other newsies going to the conference only bought a few papes and were done selling by the time Spot, Maitiu, Shortstuff and the other Brooklyn newsies showed up.

Spot stood in front of the six other Brooklyn newsies as he gave Jack a handshake. "How's it going Jacky-boy?" Spot asked as he put his hand on his cane, his other hand tipping his hat forward.

"Not too bad Spot. Maitiu, Shortstuff" Jack said acknowledging the second in command Maitiu and Shortstuff, Spot's younger sister. Shortstuff looked just like her brother, she had the same eyes, her hair was a little lighter and she was a little shorter than Spot.

"We better get moving" Spot said pushing past the Manhattan newsies leading them towards the Bronx.

The newsies walked in silence until Jack looked over at Spot. "Spot, you need to relax a little. This isn't…"

"You have no idea Jacky-boy" Spot stopped and faced Jack. "Things have been happening in Brooklyn. Queens is getting a little too close. They have started messing with some of my boys. I'm not having any of it." Spot stared at Jack and continued walking. Jack just shrugged and followed.

The newsies had just crossed over into the Bronx when Skittery looked at his sister. "Cookie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Cookie said harshly and looked into the distance.

Skittery grabbed her arm and faced her. "Is this about…"

"Of course it's about him!" Cookie hissed to her brother. She pulled her arm free and continued walking towards the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, there was a round table with ten chairs surrounding it. Around the table sat Cookie, Jack, Spot, Maitiu, Chance the leader of Staten Island, Ace the second in command of Staten Island, two empty chairs, Panic the leader of the Bronx and Lips the second in command of the Bronx.

The rest of the newsies stood behind their respective leaders.

"Queens is always late, aint they?" Blink asked Skittery. Skittery just shrugged, eyeing the table of leaders.

Racetrack elbowed Skittery "Well they've always been a little over dramatic…"

"Where are they?" Spot demanded standing.

"Don't get so pushy. We're here." Nails, the leader of Queens announced as he stepped up to the table. Nails and his second in command Leech took their seats. Nails next to Panic and Leech next to Chance. Spot eyed them and sat back down.

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's get down to business" Panic, the leader of the Bronx said standing up.

Jack looked around the table. "I still don't understand why we're here" He leaned in and looked around, waiting for a full explanation.

"We're here because Queens can't keep their hands out of Brooklyn's business!" Spot yelled standing up, looking at the leader from Queens. Queens stood up, matching Spot's gaze.

"Everyone just calm down. All this yelling aint going to solve nothing." Chance, the female leader from Staten Island, looked between Spot and Nails. "Everyone needs to know why we're here. Spot, what's going on?"

Spot looked around the table and sat down, "Well they can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Neither can you…" Cookie said under her breath, cracking up. Laughter broke out among the Manhattan and especially the Brooklyn newsies. Spot glared over at Cookie and Jack elbowed her.

"Really Cookie, this isn't the place." Jack said trying not to laugh.

Spot slammed his cane down onto the table, leaving it there to silence the laughing boys and continued "Queen's is starting to sell in Brooklyn…"

The leader of Queens interrupted Spot "That was an accident!"

"And I guess you accidently roughed up some of my boys too?" Spot asked as he picked up his cane and pointed it at the Queens leader.

Jack sighed, pushing Spot's arm down onto the table. "How many guys are we talking about Spot?"

"13…" Spot's answer sparked a loud uproar from both sides. Newsies from both sides defended their leaders. Nails stayed quite, his arms folded with an intense scowl at Spot.

"Hey!" David said stepping up to the table. "Everyone settle down!"

A loud whistle echoed through the warehouse. "Shut up!" Spot's sister, Shortstuff Conlon stood next to Jack leaning on his chair.

Silence filled the room "Thanks Shortstuff…" Jack nodded to her and looked back at the table. "Nails…" He leaned on the table, looking across at the leader of Queens.

"It's not my fault if the Brooklyn newsies can't handle themselves in a little fist fight…" Nails said leaning back in his chair.

"This aint about no fist fight and you know that" Spot yelled slamming his fist on the table. The newsies standing around the table started pushing forward towards each other.

"Téigh trasna ort féin!" Maitiu started yelling swears in Gaelic.

Four of the newsies from Brooklyn pushed through the crowd of Staten Island newsies and started fighting with the crowd of Queens's news boys.

"Let's help them" Racetrack yelled to Blink and the two Manhattan newsies pushed through the Bronx newsboys and joined the fight.

"Jack you have to stop this" Skittery said as he put a restraining hand on Cookie's shoulder. "You joining the fight will only make things worse! You are supposed to be representing Manhattan" Skittery frowned at his sister.

Jack sighed, pushing the other Manhattan newsies away from the crowd. "Come on…break it up, break it up!" He and Skittery moved into the mass of people, separating the different groups of newsboys "Spot! Let's get out of here!"

Spot nodded and pushed his boys back towards the door, dragging Shortstuff behind him "We're outta here."

Skittery and Jack grabbed Racetrack and Blink from the fighting and dragged them out, with David and Bumlets who were dragging Cookie out as well. Chance came running outside motioning to Jack that she wanted to talk to him. "Go on ahead. Skittery, make sure everyone gets home." Jack said walking over to Chance.

"I just wanted to tell you that regardless of what happened in there, Staten Island aint taking sides in this mess." Chance nodded at Jack and walked back into the warehouse to get her news boys.

A small bell rang as Mush opened the door to the small bakery "Hey Notes…" He smiled and looked around at the selves. "How was your first day at work?"

Notes closed the cash register behind the counter "Wonderful!" She smiled and stepped out to meet Mush "I'm covered in flour…" She laughed and brushed herself off.

"It looks good on you." He smiled leaned on the counter "Ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Notes ran behind the counter and poked her head into the back room "My escorts here Mr. Murphy."

"See you tomorrow Avery." Mr. Murphy, the owner of the bakery, yelled from the back room.

Notes took her wrap off the coat hanger and stepped outside with Mush.

"So, what did you get to do today?" Mush asked heading toward the lodging house.

Pulling her wrap around her shoulders, she looked up at Mush "I ran the counter and stocked the selves. Mr. Murphy said he is thinking about letting me help bake if I work hard."

"That means you'll be bringing me lots of those fancy things he makes in there?" Mush asked slyly.

"Maybe…if…." Notes said stopping and looking at Mush.

"If what?" Mush asked as he stopped next to her.

"If you tell me what is going on between you and Cookie." She smiled at him "Please…"

Mush sighed and adjusted his cap "I don't…"

Notes gently tugged on his arm. "I know there's something going on. Please tell me. I won't say anything."

"It's a long story…but…" He stopped walking and looked down at Notes "We used to be together…"

"Used to…" Notes repeated quietly "I see…" she watched Mushed looked down the street. "I'm sorry Mush…"

"Don't…be…" He started walking again, nether one of them saying a word "What about you…Lots of schools…England…" He elbowed Notes "Is there a boy that Jack don't know about?"

"No!" Notes laughed "I've…"

"Come on! You can tell me. Promise I won't tell. 50? 100 guys?" He jumped off the sidewalk, kicking a rock down the street.

Notes shook her head "No! No…boyfriends."

"At all?" Mush stopped her, leaning down to look her in the eye.

"Not…one." She stated, smiling back at Mush. Notes and Mush continued their walk in silence until they saw three people standing outside of the lodging house.

"If it comes down to it though, can I count on Manhattan having Brooklyn's back?" Spot said, not noticing the pair walking up behind him.

"Of course Spot." Jack shook Spot's hand as he saw his sister and Mush walking to the lodging house. "Oh, Spot, Shortstuff, this is Notes...Kelly. My sister."

Spot turned around and looked at the young girl who had just walked up to their little group. "I didn't know you had a sister Jack."

"Believe it or not he does. All his life in fact. And this may surprise you but Jack is my brother. Who might you be?" Notes answered the boy, noticing his icy, gray eyes. Spot stared at the girl. No one had openly questioned him before.

"This is Spot Conlon. He is the leader of the Brooklyn newsies." Jack said interrupting Spot's train of thought. Spot nodded to Notes.

"Oh. I take it this has to do with the meeting you guys went to tonight?" Notes said turning away from Spot to face her brother.

"Yeah it does."

She tried to read Jack's face "How did it go?" Notes asked, knowing by his expression that it couldn't have gone well.

"Not good. Listen we just have to talk about a few things and I will be inside shortly and we can talk." Jack patted Notes' shoulder before she turned to walk into the lodging house with Mush right behind her.

"You really think something is gonna happen Spot?" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"If it does, they are gonna have to deal with me…" Shortstuff said taking a fighting stance.

"You and Cookie act a lot alike you know that?" Jack said playfully punching Shortstuff in the arm.

Shortstuff laughed "Ya but there's only one of me Jack."

"Look, we need to head back. I need to make sure that my boys are doing alright" Spot gave Jack another hand shake and headed towards Brooklyn with Shortstuff.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Greetings Newsieans! Here's a new chapter for you hot off the press! Just to tell you in advance, because squeakygirl and myself are hosting students from Japan for the next two weeks, we will not have much of a chance to work on the story, so the next update maybe a week or two away :(_  
_Happy readings! R&R!  
_

Notes was excited that she had the next morning off but she was also a little nervous. Today was the day that Jack was planning on having Notes meet his girlfriend, Sarah.

….

"_What's Sarah like?" Notes asked Cookie as they walked into their room._

_Cookie started laughing, "I don't want to spoil it."_

"_She can't be that bad…Jack likes her." Notes gave Cookie a worried look as Cookie started laughing even harder. _

"_She's…eh…just not my type of person…that's all…" she said as she sat down on her bed._

…

Notes walked along side Jack as he showed her a bit of Manhattan, "You'll love her. And you get to meet Davie. He's got brains…been to school like you. Les, Davies younger brother, would be an excellent newsie. He's in school as well. He'll definitely like you."

"Hm, that's a lot of talk about her family, how serious are you Jack?" She looked up at her brother.

"Pretty serious…" Jack tried hiding a smile that slowly spread across his face. "Ah here she is now" Jack said walking over to a brown haired girl standing with two boys.

"Morning Jack! Is this your sister? I'm Sarah." Notes accepted the outstretched hand. "It's good to finally meet you. Jack is always talking about you." Sarah said hugging Jack.

"All good things I hope!" Notes shook her hand.

"Oh…your accent! I forgot you went to England. Notes these are my brothers, David and Les." She pointed to the two boys standing behind her. The small group began walking through the park. Notes walked along side Jack as Sarah talked about how she had been since the last time she had seen Jack. Notes noticed that Les and David remained relatively quiet.

"Notes got a job already at a bakery. I'm so proud of her." Jack said giving his sister a half hug.

"Is that the bakery near the distribution center?" David stepped forward.

Notes looked at Sarah and saw a glimmer of jealousy in her eyes, but then her eyes were back to normal. A few young guys walked by looking at the group especially the two girls on either side of Jack, Sarah being the closest. Notes saw Sarah's head turn towards the boys as they walked by and then back to Jack just as quickly. For a moment Notes watched Sarah, unsure of her brother's choice, but they had only just met. This is much too soon to judge anyone. "Yes," She answered David's question "It's really convenient because I can walk to work with Jack and the other newsies."

"That's nice. I really miss the newsies, I should visit them soon." David said clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Yeah and I want to go too," Les said, crossing his arms. "Notes do you think I could get some pie from your shop?"

"It's not mine but I'm sure I can find you a piece." Notes smiled at the young boy.

"Hey I've got an idea. Let's have a big poker game, you guys can join us." Jack said as he ruffled Les' hair.

"At the lodging house? Sure we will be there. We should probably head home for lunch but we will see you guys later," David said looking at his pocket watch. "It was nice meeting you Notes."

"Can I have a hotdog?" Les asked looking at his older brother.

"We'll see what mama is making." Sarah laughed and turned back to Jack. "See you tonight?" With a smile she reached up and kissed Jack, holding him there for a few seconds.

Awkwardly Notes turned away and looked at David "Nice to meet you as well."

"You'll have to tell me about England…and the school you went to. I just went back to school myself. Maybe I'll stop by the bakery and say hello?" David took a step away from Jack and Sarah.

"I'd like that…" Notes nodded. After another moment of waiting and an exchange of awkward glances between David and Notes, David coughed loudly, breaking off the kiss between Jack and Sarah.

…

Later that night Notes was helping Racetrack set up the bunkroom for the poker game, "Use them muscles you got Notes." He said pushing a bunk against the wall.

"Do you guys always move all the furniture around for a poker game?" Notes asked straining to move a bunk to the opposite side of the room.

"Nah, only when we have a lot of people playing." Racetrack said helping Notes move the bunk.

"Who's going to be playing?" Notes asked wiping her forehead.

Racetrack leaned against a bunk, "Well Jack, David, Blink, Mush, Cookie and me of course."

"Quite a group there. You think I could play?" Notes sat on one of the bunks and looked over at Racetrack.

Racetrack looked at her for a second and started laughing, "Sure, it will be easy money. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thanks but I think I'm going to try and play by myself." Notes said smiling.

"It's your money," Racetrack said laughing as he walked away, "Come help me with the chairs!"

Notes laughed, "Coming!"

Jack and Mush came into the bunk room carrying the table that was normally in Kloppman's office, "How does this look Jack?" Racetrack asked carrying the last of the chairs.

"Yeah it looks real good, Notes must have told you what to do." Jack said putting the table down in the center of the room.

"Wise-guy." Racetrack said placing chairs around the table.

"So she did help you….." Blink said as he walked by and smiled at Notes.

Notes walked by carrying a chair, "I'm glad you like it!" She laughed and put a chair down.

Cookie entered the room with David, Les, and Sarah right behind her. "I found these guys heading over here when I was finished selling my papes. When's the poker game?"

"Now, I guess since everyone is here" Jack said taking a seat around the table along with Racetrack, Blink, Cookie, Mush, David, and Notes. Sarah sat in a chair next to Jack and Les sat next to David. "You're gonna play Notes?"

"I'll try to hold my own." She smiled at Jack and straightened out her skirt.

Jack passed out the cards, "Name of the game is 21. Bets?"

"Five cents." Racetrack mumbled looking at his cards. All the other bets that followed were the same.

By the end of five hands Mush, Blink and David had all given up. David and Blink were sitting back in their chairs while Mush had moved over and was leaning on the back of Notes' chair. He watched her carefully, his hand over his mouth. After another round Jack sighed, throwing his cards into the middle of the table. "I'm out."

"Sorry Jack…" Cookie laughed and threw in ten cents.

Cookie, Notes, and Racetrack played another hand when Racetrack threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe it, I'm out!"

Blink started laughing "Racetrack you are one of the best card players I have ever seen but no matter who wins, you got beat by a girl." Blink doubled over laughing.

"Wow, Notes you're actually really good at this. I didn't expect that seeing as you went to an all grils school." Sarah said leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Well…You learn a lot in school Sarah. You pick things up after a while." Notes didn't look up from her cards.

Cookie started laughing, "Let's finish this," They continued for a few hands until Cookie erupted into a huge grin. "You're good Notes but, not good enough."

Everyone sitting around the table started laughing except for Racetrack who was mumbling something about being lucky. The boys, mainly Racetrack, wanted to play another hand of poker. While they were dealing cards Sarah, David, and Les left. "You in for another game Cookie?" Mush asked patting the empty seat next to him.

"No thanks. I know when to stop." Cookie said eyeing Racetrack.

Racetrack looked at his cards, "I saw that Cookie!"

Mushed turned and looked at Notes, "Fine. How about you Notes?"

"No thank you. I have to work tomorrow morning, I'm going to bed," She walked around the table to her brother's chair. "Goodnight Jack." Notes turned and walked into her bedroom.

With a smile Cookie walked in after her and shut the door. She found Notes sitting on her bed facing away from the door, "So…how was it?"

"The poker game was a lot of fun. I didn't expect…"

"Not that," Cookie took a step closer and crossed her arms, "Sarah…how was Sarah?"

Notes froze, thinking over her response "Well…She seems"

"Tell me the truth!" Cookie practically ran to the other side of the room, standing in front of Notes.

"Well she is interesting….um…." Notes looked at Cookie who started laughing.

"Look, I know you're trying to be nice, but I haven't had anyone I could actually talk to about Sarah, so just tell me the truth." Cookie said sitting down.

Notes looked at Cookie, thinking deeply, "Well," she started out slowly, "If I had the choice," Notes looked at Cookie, "I wouldn't have picked her myself."

Both girls looked at each other and started laughing. Cookie nodded her head and smiled. "You know, I couldn't have picked the words better myself." She sat down next to Notes and looked out the window. "You weren't too bad in the game today."

"Thank you, but you're better. You only learn so much in an all-girls school." Notes stood up and dug through her bag, taking out a dress for work the next day.

"Thanks. I did grow up watching Racetrack play poker so I guess I learned from the best." Cookie said standing up to stretch.

Notes flattened out her outfit and turned to Cookie, "How long have you lived with the Newsies?" Notes reached back into her bag, trying to sort through her things.

"13 years." Cookie said sitting down on her own bed.

Notes, starting to unpack more of her clothes, looked over at her, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Skittery come to be newsies?"

"Well, after Skittery found me on the streets…."

"Wait…" Notes stopped, dropping a sock into the open drawer, "He found you? I thought you two were siblings?"

"He found me when I was…near four. I felt real safe with him and after that we went everywhere together." Cookie said looking out the window.

"That's when you two found the newsies?" Notes said sitting next to Cookie.

"Yeah. I actually got my nickname because whenever Skittery had extra money from selling papes, he would go buy me a cookie." Cookie said turning to Notes.

Notes raked her hands through her curls, "So what is your real name?"

"Kat. When Skittery found me, I didn't say much and he didn't know what to call me. So he decided to call me Kat because…."Cookie paused and looked at the door. After another moment she got off her bed and reached under it, pulling a small stuffed cat out from a hiding place and sat back on the bed. "Of this cat I had with me when he found me. I know you saw it the other morning. Thanks for not asking questions."

"It wasn't my place."

"Don't worry about it. I don't remember much before that though." Cookie said, staring off into the distance.

Notes nodded "I understand," she took out a brush and sat on her bed, "My early recollections are a little hazy. I remember Jack. He has to be my earliest memory." Slowly she brushed out a few curls, attempting to make it easier for her to fix her hair in the morning. The next moments were passed in silence as both girls got ready to sleep.

The light was tuned off when Cookie started talking to Notes. "I have an idea if you're interested."

"About what?" Notes asked sitting up in bed looking at the dark shadow that was Cookie.

"Next time we play poker, how about you and me work together and split whatever we make, fifty-fifty?" Cookie asked smiling in her bed.

"Sounds like a partnership to me." Notes said lying back down. Silence filled the room until Notes rolled over, facing Cookie "Hey Cookie. This…fight…with Queens…is it really serious?"

"I don't know."

….

It was an unusually warm day for spring. The bakery had become hot and stuffy. From the back Mr. Murphy yelled to Notes, asking her to open some of the windows. Notes went outside and pushed open the first window when a voice from behind her made her jump. "I didn't know you work here."

"Wha…" Notes spun around to find a pair of stormy gray eyes, "Spot right?" Notes laughed, "You startled me."

"Sorry, you're Jacky boy's sister right?" Spot asked as he opened the second window for her.

"That would be me, Notes Kelly. I thought you sold papers in Brooklyn?" Notes asked, opening the last window.

"I had to talk to Jack and I was headed back to Brooklyn when I saw you," Spot was about to leave when he turned around, "I heard about last night."

"What about last night?" Notes had opened the door, about to go back into the bakery.

Spot smiled "Racetrack doesn't take defeat easy, or very often."

"Well Cookie is the one who won." Notes said looking away.

"Yeah but you still lasted longer than he did and that is saying something." He tapped his hand on his gold tipped cane. "So…What's your name?"

Notes laughed a little, raising an eyebrow at Spot "Notes Kelly? I though we already covered that…" She turned and walked back into the bakery.

"That's not what I meant!" Spot said through the window. He sighed and followed her inside, "What's your real name?"

"You can call me Notes Kelly," She said a bit slower as she rounded the counter, "Anything else is privileged information...and highly classified"

"Well, who is privileged enough to know?" Spot asked standing across the counter from her.

"Hm…" Notes rested her head on her hand, "I haven't the foggiest."

Spot looked at her for a second then nodded, "Ok…" He tapped his cane on the ground as the corners of his mouth curled up into a slight smile.

"Now Mr. Conlon, can I get you anything today? Or is this purely a social call?"

"No, I need to get back to Brooklyn." Spot tipped his hat as he turned to the door.

"Wait!" Notes grabbed an apron off a hook and disappeared into the back. In a second she returned holding a small pastry in her hand, "Here…" gingerly she handed Spot the small cake. Topping the cake were two small music notes piped with white frosting.

"Music notes…."

"So you can remember my name." She smiled, "Farewell Mr. Conlon."

Spot smirked, "See you around…Notes." With the pastry in hand, Spot walked out the door.

….

The day continued slowly, only a few customers visited the small bakery. Mr. Murphy stuck his head out of the back room. "Notes, it's been a slow day, I'm gonna close up in a little bit, why don't you head home?"

"Thank you Mr. Murphy!" Notes smiled and untied her apron and hung it up on one of the wooden hooks behind the counter. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have some family coming to visit so I'm not opening the shop tomorrow, you can have the day off." He smiled and waved, "Enjoy your day."

Notes closed the door behind her and looked into the busy street. She enjoyed the thought that for the first time she was left on her own to go where she pleased. She was just about to head in the direction of Central Park when she saw Mush and Cookie walking toward her.

"Hey, what are you doing out early?" Mush smiled.

"It was a slow day so Mr. Murphy decided to close early. What are you two up to?" Notes asked looking at the papes in their hands.

"We're about to sell the evening edition. I have an idea, why don't you come with us?" Cookie said shifting the papes to her other arm.

"Yeah, we can really teach you how to sell papes." Mush handed Notes a few papers, "There, you look like a real newsie already!"

"Thanks, but I have no idea what I'm doing." Notes said looking uncomfortably at the papers in her hand.

"That's the whole point of you coming with us. I'll teach ya everything I know… you'll be learning from the best there is." Cookie said looking up at the sun.

Notes shrugged and followed her two friends up the street. Mush would stop, yelling out the headlines to the crowds. Every time there was a girl interested in buying a paper, Mush would put on his best smile, lean in, and "personally" tell her the headlines and the biggest news. Notes observed that when this would happen, Cookie would look away, find a young man, and sweet talk him into buying a paper from her. Mush, quite proud of his latest sale stood next to Notes, looking down at her small pile of papers. "Still nervous?"

"Yes, a little." Notes said looking at Mush.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is nervous their first time sellin. Try shouting the headlines…" Mush stood back and watched Notes.

"Um…." Notes looked around at the people around her, "Fire rips through Florida…over 1,000 buildings burnt." She said to the surrounding group of people, her voice barely reaching Mush who was standing a few feet away from her.

Mush sighed, "Notes…you need to be louder than that." He stopped and looked around, taking a few steps towards her. "I know this is your first time selling papes but you won't be able to eat off the money you'll make sellin like that!" This last part he said loudly enough for the surrounding people to hear.

A tall, well-dressed man who had heard Mush turned and looked at Notes, his eyes sad. "Excuse me Miss, two papers please." He handed her two pennies.

Notes smiled at the man and handed him two papers, "Thank you Sir."

Notes turned back to Mush who was laughing, "See, you just need to find an angle."

"Let's see if I can give it another shot." Notes took a deep breath and with everything she had, she screamed out her headline.

"One pape please…" She looked up at the young man with a bowler hat who asked for a paper.

"Thank you sir…" Notes smiled and separated a paper from her small pile.

The young man gave her a crooked smiled, "No problem sweet face. I didn't know there was such a pretty girl sellin papes in Manhattan. Maybe instead of a penny, you would like to meet me somewhere and…"

"What are you doing here Oscar?" Mush asked walking in front of Notes protectively.

"This aint about you Mush. This is about me and the girl." Oscar said shoving Mush aside, causing him to fall to the street.

"Mush!" Notes yelled running to help him up.

"Why don't you beat it you scabber?" Cookie asked walking over to her friends.

"Well if it aint the little princess of Manhattan…" Morris said walking up behind his brother. "Who's the girl Oscar?"

"Before I could introduce myself I was rudely interrupted." Oscar said smiling at Notes. "Where were we sweet face?" Oscar reached out in an attempt to take Notes' hand.

Notes stepped back, away from Oscar, "I don't believe we were anywhere. Personally I choose not to associate with ill-mannered fools such as yourselves."

Oscar's eyes filled with anger as he took a step forward, "Do you know who you're talkin to tootsie?"

"I don't care to know." Notes said defiantly.

Oscar reached out again to grab Notes' wrist, but Notes was pulled out of his reach by Mush, and Cookie stepped between Notes and Oscar. "Move aside, this aint got nothing to do with you princess." Oscar said cracking his knuckles.

"Well if you're trying to hurt my friends then it does have something to do with me." Cookie said staring at Oscar. Oscar threw a punch aimed for Cookie but she ducked out of the way causing him to stumble. "Is that all you got?" Cookie asked laughing.

Oscar and Cookie started circling each other throwing punches at the other occasionally making contact. Morris watched his younger brother and decided to help so he lunged for Cookie. Mush saw Morris' move and caught it before he could hit Cookie. Mush squared off with Morris while Notes went to Cookie's side trying to find a way she could help. Oscar caught Cookie with a punch to the side, knocking her back. He laughed and faced Notes. "What are you gunna do about it china doll?"

Notes swiftly walked up to Oscar, grabbing his vest, pulling him closer to her and then stepped down hard on his foot. As he grunted loudly in pain, she threw him backwards. "Well I did that."

In the meantime Morris and Mush threw punches at each other. Mush grabbed Morris by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the head which sent him down to the ground. Mush looked over at Oscar and saw Cookie holding her side and Oscar holding his foot. Catching her breath Cookie punched Oscar in the gut, sending him to the ground, "You alright Cookie?" Mush asked walking over to the two girls.

"Yeah of course I'm fine." Cookie said as she removed her hand from her side, causing her to wince.

Mush grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. He got a lucky shot in and it hurts like hell is all," Cookie patted Mush on the shoulder, "Looks like you took care of Morris." She watched as the brothers picked themselves off the ground, both cursing under their breath as they sped off through the crowd.

"Nice job with Oscar. What happened to his foot though?" Mush asked as his eyes followed the fleeing boys.

"That would be me." Notes said proudly.

"What did you do?" Mush asked looking at her.

"I stepped on his foot after he hit Cookie." Notes said as she patted Cookie on the arm.

"Thanks for that." Cookie said returning the pat.

"We should get back to the lodging house and make sure you're okay Cookie." Mush said heading in the direction of the lodging house.

"I told you I'm fine." Cookie said following Mush and Notes.

* * *

A/N: We appolgize if the description of the poker game seems weird. We were not sure how a typical poker game would work in the early 1900's (sad for a couple of history majors.), so we tried to use our imaginations.

* * *

**Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** WE'RE B_AAAA_CK! Sorry for the long wait but we have written an uber long chapter for all of you amazing readers who we are nicknaming Newsians. We hope to have another chapter up shortly since things at school are calming down a little bit. For any of you who maybe curious the exchange students we hosted from Japan are doing well in spite of recent events. R&R and enjoy. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"What?" Jack and Skittery yelled together. Blink was laughing patting Notes on the back while Racetrack was doubled over with laughter.

Skittery fussed over his sister, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to Notes." Cookie said beaming at her.

"I'm gonna teach those scabbers a lesson." Jack said adjusting his bandanna.

"I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that Jack. We took care of them." Mush said playfully punching Racetrack.

"You should rest." Skittery said trying to usher Cookie to a chair.

"I told you I'm fine, it's just a little sore." Cookie said pushing Skittery's hand away.

"Let me see." Notes walked over to Cookie and started lightly pressing on Cookie's side, checking her ribs. "I don't think there is anything wrong. It is going to bruise though."

"See I told you both I'm fine." Cookie said as she waved her finger at Skittery and Mush.

Skittery sighed and sat down "I want you to take it easy for a little while."

"He's right Cookie. Even though there is no damage from what i can see, you still need to rest." Notes said apologetically. "Go lay down for a little bit."

Cookie sighed and walked away grumbling followed by Skittery. Jack looked at his sister. "I'm glad you're alright." Jack turned to Mush and put clapped his shoulder. "Thanks for watching out for her."

Mush laughed "Not a problem."

"This is wonderful…" Notes leaned back on the wall, looking at her brother and Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What is it Notes?" He smiled.

"Nothing…" She beamed, "I just had a wonderful day." She walked away from Jack and Mush into her room where Cookie was laying in her bed. Without a word Notes opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. She leaned against the railing and looked down at the ally way below her. For the first time in her life she truly felt that she had a family. For years she had been shifted around from boarding school to boarding school, left alone on holidays and birthdays, and had to endure years of explaining where her family was. Although she was grateful for her education…it was lonely. But now she had Jack, Mush, Cookie, and the rest of the newsboys.

"Hey ya Notes…." Racetrack opened the window onto the fire escape and joined Notes, "Tomorrow some of us are headn' to Brooklyn." He leaned on the railing, "Jack's havin' a meeting with Spot, but there will be a poker game. I want you to be there."

Notes smiled, "Sounds delightful Race. Thank you for inviting me."

"Why wouldn't we want you there?" He patted her on the back, "You're a born natural!"

Before he could say another word Notes turned, throwing her arms around his neck, "That means a lot to me Race…"

Race tensed up, slowly putting his arms around Notes, "Hey hey hey…Leave some of me to go around. You really do have talent though." He let go of Notes and pulled out a cigar.

Skittery poked his head out the window, looking up at Race, "Hey Race, do you mind going somewhere else to smoke that? Cookie's resting in here."

"No problem." Race nodded and started up the steps, "See ya around Notes."

…

Notes looked around as she, Jack, Mush, Racetrack and Cookie crossed into Brooklyn. "Hey Cookie…Brooklyn's very different from Manhattan, isn't it?" Notes looked at the newsboys around her. Most of them had their sleeves rolled up and she could easily see the muscles that bulged under their shirts.

"Yeah they are." Cookie said looking at the newsies around them. Some of them were jumping off the docks into the water, others were sitting on large crates.

One boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, hidden behind glasses, walked over to the small group. "Dia duit!" He said in a strong Irish brogue, looking at the group of Manhattan newsies.

Jack sighed, "Maitiu, you know we don't speak that language." He shook Maitiu's hand.

"I know it's still fun though. Who's this?" Maitiu said gazing at Notes. He reached out and offered his hand.

"Notes Kelly." Notes said as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My sister." Jack said eyeing Maitiu.

"Ah. Maitiu is ainm dom." The Irish newsie laughed at Note's confused face, "I'm Maitiu, it's a pleasure." He looked back at Jack and ran a hand through his hair. "Spot's waiting for you guys." He led the group to a large brick building close to the docks. Boys stood around the entrance to the Brooklyn Lodging house, watching the Manhattan newsies. "Hey Murray." Maitiu said walking past an older, bald man standing behind the front desk.

"Hey Jacky boy. Took you guys long enough." Spot said standing up from his chair, his face dead serious.

"Hey Spot." Jack said walking over to Spot and shaking his hand. Wordlessly, Spot motioned for Jack to follow him up the stairs while everyone else remained in the front room with Murray.

For a moment the Manhattan Newsies, along with Maitiu and the older gentleman Mr. Murray stood around the front desk. "Spot looked…" Mush started.

"Scary," Maitiu leaned on the desk and looked at Mr. Murray, "He's worried."

"Things have been bad here." Mr. Murray, the Kloppman of Brooklyn said in his Irish brogue.

"What's going on?" Cookie asked, sitting down.

Maitiu sighed and looked at Cookie, then to Notes, "Nothing to worry about. You know how Spot is. He's overreacting."

Racetrack started laughing, "Yeah Spot…"

"Spot what?" Spot asked as he and Jack walked back down the stairs.

"Uhh...is good at poker." Racetrack said thinking quickly, pushing Notes in front of him, "So is she! Come on who's up for some poker? Maitiu?" He took out a pack of cards and offered them to Maitiu.

"Yeah but I'm starving. Let's get some food first." Spot said leading the group out of the lodging house. After a short walk they arrived at a small restaurant. A large battered sign with green lettering directed that it was called McNeil's. "This is like our…a…Tibby's, but it has better food." He chuckled, opening the door.

"I doubt it." Mush said laughing. The group pushed a couple tables together. On one end sat Jack, Maitiu, and Cookie. On the other sat Spot, Mush, Racetrack, and Notes. Soon Jack and Cookie had started an animated conversation with Maitiu as Notes talked to Mush about her new Job. Spot sat quietly, watching the group, smiling occasionally.

"Hey Notes," Mush looked down at his plate, "I need to ask you something."

"What may I help you with today?" Notes smiled and turned to Mush.

Mush sighed, lowering his voice to a whisper, "It's about Cookie. I was just wondering if she has said anything about me." Mush never had anyone he could really talk to about Cookie. Notes, being a girl and close to Cookie, seemed like a much better choice to ask instead of Blink.

"Oh," Notes glanced down the table, "Like…_said_…anything." She looked at the table for a second, figuring out what to tell him.

"Please Notes…" He looked down the table at Cookie.

"You still sweet on Cookie, Mush?" Spot jumped in, his voice low so only Mush and Notes could hear.

Mush nodded sadly, "She…"

"She does mention you…sometimes." Notes smiled, trying to cheer Mush up.

"Sometimes…" Mush replied, "Better than not at all."

Suddenly, from Jack's end of the table, Cookie burst out laughing and Jack attempted to cover a smile with his hand. Maitiu threw his hands in the air and looked down the table, "Notes, Is Sasana i?"

Confused, Notes looked at Mush who shrugged, "Um…I don't…" Her face turned red.

"Maitiu!" Spot shook his head, his voice firm, "English please."

"Sorry. What I asked you is, are you English, from England?" He leaned his head on his hand and looked intently at Notes.

She took a sip of water and smiled, "Oh well I'm not from England, I just studied there for a couple years."

"Next time Maitiu…English. What do you think of the food?" Spot said finishing up the rest of his roast beef sandwhich.

"I still don't think the food is better than Tibby's." Mush said finishing his last bite and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah well aint my fault if you are used to bad food." Spot said grinning at Mush. He turned to the rest of the group, "Well let's go back to the lodging house and I will show you punks how to play real cards." The group followed Spot back to the lodging house and they cleared a space in the bunk room when Shortstuff came in.

"What's Manhattan doing here?" She said shaking hands with Cookie.

"We're here to teach you guys how to play cards," Racetrack said laughing, "At least she is." Racetrack pointed to Notes.

"Yeah I heard you are good. But that was in Manhattan, we'll really see how good you are now." Shortstuff said sitting with the group. Playing poker was Shortstuff, Jack, Notes, Spot, Maitiu, Cookie, Mush, and Racetrack. Racetrack grabbed a deck of cards and started dealing. As the game began Shortstuff leaned over to Notes, "A lot of the guys don't think you can play," She smiled "They say that there aint any talent in Manhattan."

Notes smiled, "I can't speak for the other members of the Manhattan newsies but I am confident in my own abilities."

Shortstuff nodded, "We'll see."

On the other side of the table Maitiu had put his arm around Cookie. "Ta tart orm." (This means, I'm thirsty)

Cookie thought for a moment and turned to Maitiu, "Cad a ba mhaith leat?" (This means, what would you like)

"You remembered! You aint too bad at it Cookie." Maitiu took his arm back, leaned in and gave Cookie a little kiss on her cheek.

"Alright can we get started or what?" Mush asked getting annoyed, his eye on Maitiu.

By the end of a few hands Jack, Cookie, Mush and Maitiu were out leaving Racetrack, Shorstuff, Notes and Spot still playing. The room had gone silent as Shortstuff put her cards down, "I'm out."

"Alright five down, two more to go." Racetrack said fixing his hat.

Mush nudged Jack, "Remember what happened last time Race!"

Racetrack muttered something under his breath and looked at his cards. With a quick look around the table he threw in his bet, and stuck a cigar in his mouth. The room was filled with a low murmur, small poker games were being held all around the room, and a few newsies started getting into an argument.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it outside." Spot yelled without looking up from his cards. All the bets were in and the cards were played.

"I can't believe it, not again! I lost to a girl again!" Race threw off his hat and left the table.

"If I were you Race," Jack laughed along with Cooke and Shortstuff, "I wouldn't be callin Spot a girl." The room erupted in laughter, including Spot. After the laughter died down Spot looked up and dealt the cards. Notes looked up at Spot and smiled, thanking him for the cards. He met her eyes, and then looked down at his cards saying nothing. Cookie looked at Spot and caught the tiniest hint of a smile play on the corner of his lips. Before she could take a second glance the smile was replaced by his normal stoic expression.

Cookie walked behind Notes, leaned on her chair, and whispered, "Show Brooklyn what Manhattan's made of." The round started slow. Race, after rebuilding what he could of his dignity, leaned on the table leaning against Notes, studying her cards.

"Hello Race," She looked down, "May I put down my cards now? Or are you still looking them over?"

Race sat up, "Oh...go ahead."

Before she could take a final look at her cards she heard Spot sigh, "Looks like you win. I fold."

The Manhattan newsies clapped as Spot put his cards down on the table. When Spot got up to congratulate Notes, Mush looked at the cards lying face down on the table. He had seen Notes' hand and it wasn't that good. Spot's cards could have easily beaten most hands.

Just as Spot was about to shake Note's hand, Mush called out, "Hey Spot, this is a good hand!" Spot turned, glaring at Mush.

Notes pulled her hand back, her smile fading, "You let me win?"

"Of course not. You just have a really good poker face." Spot said turning away.

"Oh." Notes said quietly. She could easily hear the lie behind what he had said.

"Anyone in for another hand?" Racetrack said shuffling the deck of cards.

"Yes please," Notes took the cards from Race and sat at the table, "Me and Mr. Conlon. A rematch is in order I think."

"Alright if you really want to lose this time" Spot said sitting across from Notes. "What is the wager?" Notes took ten cents out of her winnings when Spot started laughing. "Why don't we make things more interesting? How about if I win, you tell me your real name?"

Notes thought about it for a second. "Alright and if I win, I get your…hat."

Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at the pair sitting at the table. Spot smiled, "You're on." The room was tense as Notes dealt the cards. Cookie and Shortstuff were having a conversation and started watching the card game. Cookie nudged Shortstuff, looking around at the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies; she leaned over, "What do ya think of Notes?"

"So far…I like her. I heard that she might have something going on with Mush. You ok with that?" Shortstuff turned away from the poker game and looked at Cookie.

Cookie laughed, remembering how she had confronted Notes about Mush before, "Their just friends. Besides…" she nodded back to the poker game, "You think Spot…"

"Maybe," Shortstuff fixed her hat, thinking about what might have been running through her brother's mind. He did tend to attract a lot of girls. "I haven't seen any new ones around the lodging house lately. Last night Kristen, that red haired one from the shop down the road, came by. He told me to tell her he wasn't here."

"I don't know Spot all that well but he is giving her a lot of attention," Cookie sighed, "And she doesn't seem to mind."

"He would though…" Shortstuff looked over at Jack Kelly

Spot started laughing causing everyone to turn. "So Notes, ready to tell me your real name yet?" Spot asked as he put his cards on the table.

Notes looked at him and smiled. "You wish." Notes smiled and showed her cards to Spot who turned slightly pink.

"Geez Spot you lost to her again." Shorstuff said laughing.

"Now I recall the wager being if I won I got your hat so…" Notes smiled at Spot who stood up, walking over to her side of the table. She stood to meet him. Both Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were silent, watching the exchange.

Spot was now close enough to feel her breathing on his neck. She stood still as he whispered into her ear, "You win Notes, fair and square this time." He took his hat off his head, letting his dirty blond hair fall over his eyes and placed it on her head. There was an outburst of applause from the room.

"Get a room you guys." Shorstuff said elbowing Cookie. Spot glared at his sister and Notes turned, looking for Mush.

Quickly she found him and Jack, giving them both a hug, "I won."

"Yeah we see that. Nice job." Jack said returning his sister's hug, "Manhattans proud of you."

Mush hit the rim of Spot's hat that was still on Notes' head, "It looks nice Notes. Jack we should probably start heading back now before it gets too late."

Jack looked at Mush, nodded and rounded up his Manhattan newsies. "It was fun Spot."

"Yeah. See you around Jacky boy" Spot said shaking Jack's hand.

The newsies had a somewhat quiet walk back to Manhattan. When they got back to the lodging house Notes and Cookie said goodnight to everyone and they walked into their room.

"That was fun, I'm glad I was invited." Notes said getting ready for bed.

"Yeah you seemed to have a great time." Cookie said coming out of their little bathroom, holding a towel.

"Cookie, can I ask you something?" Notes sat down on her bed.

"20 papes...and stay away from Medda…the boys think she's great but…" Cookie said looking at Notes.

"No Cookie…I was wondering if you could, um, tell me a little about Sp…"

Cookie threw down the towel onto her bed, "Stop. Right there. You want to talk about Spot?" Notes nodded her head. "Let me explain something first. This is all you really need to know about him, he has his newsies, he has a cane, he _had_ a hat, and….."

"And what?" Notes asked leaning forward.

"And he has girls. Before I break your porcelain little heart it's never anything serious. More like he plays with them till he gets bored and then throws them away." Cookie sat down and watched Notes take off Spot's hat. "It's not often he finds a girl he really likes," Cookie saw the dejected expression on Notes face. "But listen, Shortstuff and I were talking tonight, I don't think she has never seen Spot act like the way he does when you're around. He let you win tonight…"

Notes stood, putting the hat down on her bed, "That's fine…" she said quickly, "I couldn't think of him like that anyway. I was just curious. He is Jack's friend and all."

"Right…"

"Right. It would never work out anyways," She said, forcing a smile, "He's in Brooklyn, I'm in Manhattan…"

"There's a bridge…"

Notes ignored Cookie, "My brother is the leader of the Manhattan newsies. I don't know how he would feel about me…being with…Spot."

"You could ask Jack how he feels ab…"

"And why would Spot want to be with me if he can have his pick of any girl in New York? It seems perfectly improbable." Notes got her bed ready, disregarding Cookie's statements. She smiled as she found her nightgown, "I have another question for you."

"Is it about Maitiu this time? Or are we still talking about Spot?" Cookie laughed.

"Neither actually. I was wondering if you would maybe distract Mush tomorrow so I could walk back to the lodging house on my own." Notes asked.

Cookie thought for a moment and looked seriously at Notes, "I don't know…Jack wouldn't be happy with me. You shouldn't be out there on your own anyways."

"Please? It would mean so much to me. I just want some me time…by myself. I really love you guys but I never get any time alone between Jack and Mush and spending time with the rest of the newsies…" Notes explained quickly, giving Cookie a desperate stare.

"I get it…I get it. I will think of something." Cookie sighed lying down, pulling her hat over her eyes.

...

The next day was overcast, driving more customers into the bakery than usual. Notes and Mr. Murphy were swamped with orders for fresh rolls and pastries. After a long day, Notes who was covered in flour bid farewell to Mr. Murphy and started her walk home, shaking the flower off her as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. On a whim she stopping in a small bookstore that she passed by every day, happily walking out of the clutching a new journal and some blank sheet music.

She was thinking about her conversation with Cookie from the previous night when she accidently bumped into a man with thick, black rimmed glasses. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Excuse me…"

The man turned around, nodded his head and moved aside to let her pass. Behind her she heard murmuring, then a small tap on her shoulder. The man with the think glasses stood behind her, now joined with a tall man with thick curly hair. "I'm sorry miss, my name is Flynn. My friend here, Edward, saw you and he would be honored if he could buy you a drink."

Notes looked the two men over and smiled politely, "I'm sorry, that's really sweet but I don't drink and I'm late." Notes turned quickly walking away. After walking another block, someone tugged on the back of her blouse. Startled Notes turned to see the tall curly haired man introduced as Edward.

"How about I buy you a soda or something instead?" Edward asked releasing her blouse.

"No thank you." Notes said sternly. She turned around and the other man, Flynn, blocked her path. Gently he took her hand in his.

"Then may we escort you home Miss…?" Flynn looked over the top of his glasses.

Taking a moment to sort out her options, Notes pulled her hand away, looking at the two men. "No, it really isn't a long walk. It was very kind if you to ask…" Nervously, Notes started walking away from the two men and the lodging house. She started walking in the direction of the one place she could think of…Brooklyn.

"Are these guys bothering you Notes?" Notes turned, knowing she had not told the two men her name. Instantly she recognized the pair of blue eyes and breathed a quiet sigh of relief….Spot.

"Who you calling a bother squirt?" Flynn asked eyeing the boy. Spot's eyes flashed with anger as he drew his slingshot. He fired one shot and hit Flynn in the eye, breaking his glasses. Temporarily blinded, Flynn staggered around, accidently hitting Notes. Spot whipped out his cane and aimed at Flynn but was caught off guard by Edward. Spot jabbed Edward in the gut with his cane before turning it to Flynn again.

Spot tapped Notes' elbow, leading her away from the two men, back toward the Manhattan Lodging house. "You alright Notes?" he said holstering his cane.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. Thank you Mr. Conlon." Notes walked past Spot toward the Manhattan Lodging house. Spot stood for a moment, and then followed her, walking at her side.

"You can call me Spot ya know." He ran a hand threw his hair.

Notes nodded, remembering the conversation from the night before, "Really? Is that what everyone calls you?"

"Actually they all call me feared almighty king, but you can call me Spot." Spot said sarcastically, tilting his head.

"And what does your girlfriend call you?" Notes asked looking down the street at the lodging house. She turned back to see Spot looking at the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Spot thought about his answer carefully, "I…"

"Let me guess…king of Brooklyn? Or…You're Majesty?" She looked back at Spot. For a moment he wasn't the tough leader of Brooklyn Cookie had told her about. "Spot…_Do_ you have a…?"

"Notes! Where have you been?" Jack came running down the fire escape of the lodging house over to his sister.

"Umm…." Notes looked at her brother unsure of what to say. She knew that he wouldn't approve of her walking around alone.

"I was leaving when she was getting out of work and I didn't think she should be walking alone so I walked her back here." Spot said smirking arrogantly.

Jack eyed Spot and sighed, "Thanks I was getting worried about her," He turned back to Notes, "Where is Mush?"

"What about me?" Mush asked walking to the lodging house with Cookie next to him.

"Where were you?" Jack asked tugging at Mush's collar. Cookie looked quickly at Notes and then back at Mush.

Mush was unable articulate a response, "Well…..I was…I mean it…."

"It's my fault Jack. I think Notes is capable of walking herself home." Cookie said prying Jack's hand off of Mush's collar.

"No it's my fault I begged her to lie to Mush." Notes said pleading with Jack, "I'm sorry. I thought I could walk home by myself today."

Jack sighed and grabbed Mush and pulled him aside. "Listen I don't care what your girlfriend says, you are gonna keep walking Notes home, understood?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Mush said unhappily.

"Right sorry but never again ya hear?" Jack said patting his shoulder.

While Jack had pulled Mush aside, Cookie leaned into Notes, "What happened? Why did you take so long? You had me worried."

She looked at the ground, "Nothing! It was a nice…day." Notes tried to smile.

"Cookie," Before Cookie could question anything Spot closed that gap between them, his voice dark "If I hear…you let her walk home alone again...I…"

"Hey…Spot." Cookie looked up at him seriously.

"Listen…" Spot gripped his cane.

"What happened Notes?" Cookie interrupted Spot.

"I'll tell you what happened. You let her walk home alone and she runs into two goons. It's a good thing I was there." Spot grabbed Cookie's shoulder and started shaking her.

"Hey leave her alone." Mush said pulling Cookie away from Spot. "What do you mean 'let her walk home alone'?" Mush asked, taking a moment to understanding everything Spot said. "Did you know she was going to be alone?" He directed his question at Cookie.

"Well, yes, yes I did." Cookie looked defiantly at Mush.

"What were you thinking?" Jack and Mush yelled in unison.

"I don't need to explain myself to either of you. I have my reasons." Cookie said crossing her arms.

"It's not her fault. I'm the one who brought it up. Besides the 'two goons' weren't doing anything wrong until Spot showed up. If he never showed up they would have just left me alone." Notes said trying to come to Cookie's defense.

"You don't know that! They could have tried anything." Spot looked from Notes to Cookie.

"Notes, I don't ever want you walking home alone again." Jack said looking at his sister. "And you," he turned to Cookie.

"I won't Jack, I promise. Don't blame Cookie," Notes stepped up to Jack, "It was all my idea."

Jack sighed, looking at his little sister, "Fine. Cookie," Jack looked down at Cookie, "I thought you would know better. Be a little smarter next time."

Cookie nodded and looked over at Mush who should have been defending her but was silent, staring at the ground. "Mush…" Before she could finish Mush just walked into the lodging house ignoring her. She looked at Notes, "I'm going to…" Cookie fixed her hat and went into the Lodging house, shortly followed by Notes.

Jack shook Spot's hand, "Thank you for walkin her home Spot."

"No problem Cowboy. See ya soon." Spot turned and started walking down the street, thinking about what Notes had asked him. Did he have a girlfriend? He had some girls.

"Spot!" Notes had run along the sidewalk to catch up with him.

He turned and smiled, "Jack let you out so soon? Better get back there before Jack sends out the dogs."

"He doesn't know I'm gone…" She laughed, "Thank you for helping me today."

"Hey it's no problem…"

"Here," Notes handed Spot the hat she had won in the poker game, "See you later Spot, the king of Brooklyn." She smiled, returning before Jack knew she had gone.

Spot watched Notes disappeared into the Manhattan Lodging house and turned toward Brooklyn. He shook out his hat and placed it in its rightful place. Falling slowly to the ground was a small piece of paper. Curiously, he bent down, picking up the slip of paper. In neat cursive was written two words, "Avery Sullivan".

…

Two days passed by uneventfully. Jack, although still mad about Cookie letting Notes walk home alone, seemed to push the whole ordeal aside. Mush seemed to get over whatever was bothering him and returned to his normal self.

"Why did you get so upset the other day?" Notes asked as she and Mush walked out of the bakery.

Mush sighed and looked up at the sky. "When I was younger I had an older brother, he got into a fight with some guys one day…it didn't end well," He sighed and looked down at Notes, "He got stabbed and died right there on the street. I was so upset because…I don't want to lose another person who is really close to me."

Notes looked at Mush unsure of what to do and settled with giving him a hug, "Thank you Mush. I don't want to lose you either." They continued walking back to the lodging house when they heard moaning and groaning.

Mush walked down the alley way trying to see what was going on. "Skittery?"

Notes ran over to Mush to see Skittery lying unconscious on the ground. He was severely beat up and bleeding. "Oh my…"

"We have to get him back to the lodging house. Go get Tom." Mush looked at Skittery with a pained expression on his face.

Notes ran as fast as she could to the distribution center and found Tom closing up for the day. "Mr. Moriarty, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" The old man asked concerned for the young girl.

"It's Skittery, he's badly hurt we have to get him to the lodging house." Notes, along with Tom went running back to where Mush was waiting with Skittery. Mush and Tom carried Skittery, who had begun to stir, back to the lodging house.

"What happened?" Jack asked as the trio of guys came up the stairs followed by Notes.

"I don't know Mush and I were walking home and we found Skittery like this. Where is…" Notes scanned the room and found the one face she was looking for.

Cookie ran over to where Mush and Tom placed Skittery on his bunk. "Skittery?" She looked down at him and heard a small whisper escape his lips, "Queens". Kloppman came up the stairs with bandages and with Notes' help moved Cookie out of the way so they could take care of Skittery's wounds.

"It don't look too bad, he has a broken leg though. He will need to rest for a while. I'll leave him with you?" Kloppman nodded to Jack and Notes, wiped his brow and walked Tom down the stairs and outside.

"Are you alright?" Notes asked walking over to Cookie.

"It's not me you should be worrying about right now. Those guys in Queens are gonna regret messing with my brother." Cookie said clenching her fists.

"Uhhhhh." Everyone in the room turned as Skittery opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness. Cookie! He's awake." Notes turned to Cookie but realized that she wasn't standing beside her anymore. When Notes couldn't find her in the bunk room, she slipped into their room to find it empty. She returned back to the bunk room to see everyone crowding around Skittery…except Cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Give us some honest feedback, do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? Please answer in a review/comment. R&R and enjoy.

**Chapter 5:**

"Cookie?" Notes turned, finding no sign of Cookie anywhere, "Jack…Jack!" Notes pushed her way through the crowd that had formed around Skittery. She shook Jack's shoulder, "Jack Cookie's gone."

"Hm?" Jack looked down at his sister, leaning down to hear her better.

"I can't find Cookie." Notes looked from Jack to Mush.

Racetrack stuck a cigar in his mouth, "I'm sure she's just outside blowing off some steam...you know how Cookie is."

Notes looked around at Racetrack, Blink, Jack, Skittery and Mush. "I don't know…last time I saw her, she said Queens was going to regret what they did to her brother. What if she's going…?" Notes said as she looked from Skittery to Mush.

Jack looked around at his newsies and saw the pain on Mush's face. "Go."

Without another word Mush took off, out of the lodging house and headed for the Brooklyn Bridge, "Where is he going? We don't even know which way she went." Notes said trying to help Racetrack and Blink keep Skittery on his bunk.

"Mush knows. She's headed to Queens." Jack looked at his sister.

"What?" Notes looked up, taking a few steps toward Jack, "To Queens!"

Jack nodded, "But Mush is…" Before he could finish Notes had run past him and out the door after Mush.

….

Cookie had stopped running when she came to the Brooklyn Bridge, her heart racing. Her hands on her knees, she took a deep breath, trying to catch her breath. Cookie looked out at the water knowing that once she crossed the bridge, there would be no turning back. As she stared at the water, the tears she had been holding back started to fall. Cookie never cried and it scared her that she couldn't stop. She felt something graze her arm and looked over to see Mush standing beside her, "Mush….."

"Come on Cookie…let's go home. They're not worth it." Mush gave her a small smile. She sighed, looking at the bridge. It was so close, the other end…Queens. Spot could get her through Brooklyn easy enough. Mush watched her gaze toward Brooklyn, "Please…Cookie."

"They're gonna pay." Cookie said tightening her hands on the railing. More tears came now, more than there had been in a long time.

"They will…don't worry about that now. This isn't the time. Skittery needs you right now." Mush looked at Cookie and placed his hand over hers, "Skittery wouldn't want anything happening to you anyways." Her shoulders fell as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, knowing her well enough to know her anger had subsided…for the time being. Gingerly he picked up his hand, wrapping his arms around Cookie, pulling her into his chest, "Listen…Kat…I…"

"There gunna pay…" She had repeated this phrase for the third time when Mush let out a small laugh.

He hugged tightly, "I know. You've already said that."

"Wait till I get my hands on them….." Cookie mumbled into his chest.

Mush rested his head on hers, smiling into her hair, happy that he caught her before she did something stupid, "Let's go home…"

"I'm sorry…"

Mush stopped, a little confused, "What?"

"I'm sorry…about what I did to you. I'm sorry about leaving you for…." Cookie sobbed, tears reforming in her eyes, her breathing ragged.

"Kat…"

"It wasn't fair. I was stupid…and selfish. You were…" Cookie gripped Mush's shirt, pulling him closer to her, "You are so much more important to me."

"Kat…"

Cookie shook her head, "No Mush, I'm sorry…I…"

Mush took Cookie by the shoulders, pulling her away from him. He looked at her seriously, "Kat…Stop. That doesn't matter now."

"Yes it…" Mush gently pressed his hand against Cookie's neck. Before she could protest, their lips met. He wrapped his other arm around her waist.

….

Notes stopped dead in her tracks, out of breath, watching what was happening on the bridge. She had left the lodging house in a rush with Jack following close behind, trying to stop her from leaving. She watched as Mush took Cookie into his arms and as they kissed, Notes smiled. She heard Jack's footsteps and turned to face her brother, "We can go back now."

"What do you mean we can go back now?" Jack asked looking around his sister, "Oh." He said as he spotted Mush and Cookie.

"I think Mush can handle this one." Notes patted Jack on the shoulder and turned around, walking back to the lodging house.

"But…" Jack smiled and followed Notes, "Hey Notes…"

"Yes Jack?"

"Let me tell Race. He'll love this…" Jack laughed and put an arm around his sister, "So tell me more about that fancy school you went to in England. You learn to ride horses?"

…

Mush and Cookie walked into the lodging house together, hand in hand. As they walked through the front door, Racetrack was waiting patiently for them, "Why…hello you two."

"Uh…" Mush fixed his hat, his face turning red, "Hey Race."

Race jumped off the counter and patted Mush on the shoulder, "Congratulations." He smiled and climbed the stairs to the bunks.

"I need to…" Cookie pointed up the stairs, letting go of Mush's hand. Mush nodded and watched Cookie follow Racetrack.

"Cookie!" Skittery sat up on his bunk waving his sister over.

"How you doing?" Cookie asked sitting on the end of Skittery's bed.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you." Skittery said looking seriously at his sister.

Cookie sighed, looked around the room and saw Notes. Cookie smiled and nodded her head at Notes and then looked back to her brother, "Don't worry about it."

"Mush?" Skittery asked scanning the room.

"Yeah." Cookie got off the bed, walked into her room, climbed out the window and walked up the fire escape.

Not long after Mush walked up to the bunk room, glancing at the newsboys trying to find Cookie. Notes saw Mush and waved him over, "Hey Mush." Notes smiled knowingly.

"Have you seen…?"

"She went that way." Notes pointed to her room, "Is everything ok?"

"We'll see…" Mush nodded. He found Cookie on the roof, leaning on the edge looking over the side, "You ok?"

"Better…" Cookie turned and faced Mush. She smiled as he joined her at the edge of the roof.

They sat together for what seemed like forever. Occasionally Mush looked over at Cookie, who seemed deep in thought. He needed to ask...the question burning in his mind. What were they now? He had already lost her once. He wouldn't let her go again, "Listen…"

"I said a lot of things tonight." Cookie said turning to Mush.

"Did you mean it?" Mush asked, the question slipping out.

Cookie leaned against him, "All of it."

"So….does that mean…?" Mush asked putting his arm around her.

Cookie smiled, "Yeah, why not?"

"Yeh, why not." Mush smiled, laughing a little, "It's getting cold. Let's get back inside."

Notes was sitting cross legged on her bed, a journal in her lap, when Mush and Cookie opened the window, letting themselves back into the lodging house. He took Cookie's hand, helping her over the window frame. Notes smiled, closing the journal with a loud clap, "Is it nice out tonight?"

Mush laughed, "Beautiful!" He gave Cookie's hand a squeeze and left the two girls, closing the door behind him.

"Cookie…." Notes pushed herself up on her knees.

"Don't say nothing…" Cookie went around getting herself ready for bed while Notes watched her.

Notes smiled, "Are you and Mush…?"

"Yeah." Cookie smiled leaning against the wall.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you and Mush are so happy together, why did you ever break up?" Notes asked sitting against the wall.

Cookie's smile faded and she sighed. "You have to understand something, ever since I was little I have always had the newsies, especially Mush always watching over me and 'protecting' me. I guess I just wanted to rebel against everything." She stopped and took a deep breath, "I met this guy, he didn't treat me like everyone else did and I ended up hurting Mush badly."

"What happened with the other guy?" Notes asked.

"He wasn't a good boyfriend. I had my suspicions that he was cheating on me but after the newsies won the strike two years ago, I saw him kissing another girl so I ended it. He's still aint happy about it." Cookie sighed and sat on the end of Note's bed.

"The past is the past…right?" Notes watched her friend and smiled, "You have Mush now."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Cookie said quietly agreeing with Notes.

"I'm glad to see you and Mush happy together." Notes took a deep breath. "So…If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here." She paused and thought for a moment. "I just want to make sure that you and Mush are being….." Notes looked at her friend carefully, trying to find the right words. "I mean just promise me that you two will...safe…"

"Notes, you aint trying to talk about what I think your trying to talk about are you?" Cookie asked standing, her face turning red.

Notes' face burnt as well, "I'm just concerned! I've seen a lot of girls…" A well-aimed pillow hit Note's in the face.

Cookie laughed as Notes threw the pillow back, "We aint doin nothing like that!" Notes smiled and pulled the covers over her, "Good night Notes."

….

"Where are we going Jack?" Cookie asked groggily looking up at the hot sun. It was an unusually warm day out and Jack had told them to be back at the lodging house around noon. Cookie stood around with Notes, Jack, Mush and Racetrack.

"We're headed to Brooklyn. I need to talk with Spot." Jack said rolling up his sleeves.

"Jack? What's going to happen to Manhattan now?" Notes asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked yawning.

Notes said as they walked on, "I mean since Queens went after Skittery, does that mean that they are going to get more aggressive towards Manhattan or….?"

"There aint nothing to worry about Notes." Jack patted her on the shoulder, trying not to think of what Manhattan had gotten itself into.

"Then how come we are going to Brooklyn?"

"Because Spot is gonna find out about what happened to Skittery eventually and its best that he hears it from me." Jack smiled at Notes, "But don't worry. Between Manhattan and Brooklyn we will be fine."

Mush walked next to Cookie, holding her hand, listening to the snickering from Racetrack who was behind them, "Mush…can I hold hands too?"

"Later Race…" Mush turned to Racetrack and winked, "Cookie's not sposta know about that." The long walk was spent mostly in silence. Occasionally Jack would comment on the heat.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" Maitiu said grabbing a towel, drying off his hair.

Jack looked around the docks and found that most of the newsies were in the water, cooling off. "I need to talk to Spot."

"He's in the water." Maitiu took off his shirt and hung it over a crate to dry it, "Caide mar ata tu?"(How are you?) Maitiu asked turning to the two girls.

Notes looked to Cookie who shrugged her shoulders, "Ummm…"

"I asked how are you?" Maitiu said putting an arm around Notes and his other arm around Cookie.

"Hey, hey keep your hands to yourself will ya?" Cookie asked shoving his arm off.

Maitiu saw the looks he was getting from Jack and Mush, "Sorry girls."

"I'm doing very well, thank you." Notes said as she lifted his arm up and placed it back by his side.

Jack walked over to the edge of the dock where the latter hung. Spot had swum over to the latter and started climbing up when he saw Jack, "Hey ya Jacky-boy."

Notes' stared when she finally saw Spot come up from the ladder. His wet hair was hanging in his eyes, and she couldn't seem to look away. Cookie elbowed Notes, causing Notes to look away in a panic, her face slowly turning red. Maitiu who had been toweling off started laughing at the sight of Notes' face.

"Hey Spot. We need to talk." Jack said as he reached down to shake hands with Spot.

Spot grabbed Jack's hand and instead of shaking it, he pulled Jack off the dock and into the water causing everyone to laugh. Spot and Jack came out of the water and dried off while Jack explained everything that had happened with Skittery two days ago.

"I told you they were gonna be a problem Jacky-boy." Spot said buttoning up his shirt and placing his key around his neck.

"Who says they did that to get to Brooklyn? For all we know Skittery came across them when selling his papes and he started the fight." Jack said wringing out his bandana.

"Skittery wouldn't do that." Cookie said standing up from the crate she had been sitting on with Mush.

Spot patted Cookie on the shoulder telling her to sit down, "She's right Jack. It has to be connected, it just has to be."

By now the rest of the newsies were getting out of the water to dry off. Mush looked around warily as he saw most of the newsies were shirtless and kept looking at Cookie and Notes. Knowing that the only female newsie in Brooklyn was Spot's sister didn't make him feel better. "What's wrong Mush?" Racetrack asked laughing. Mush just mumbled something and put his arm around Cookie, drawing her closer to him.

Notes sat quietly next to Race, watching a small group of Brooklyn newsboys playfully throw punches at each other. "Hey Mush?" She leaned over so she could see Mush, "Do you think you could teach me how to fight like that?" Notes asked quietly.

Mush raised an eyebrow at Notes, thinking her question over, "Why do you want to know how to fight? You got me and Jack and Cookie and the rest of the Newsies."

"I just…" Notes lowered her voice to barley above a whisper, "I don't believe Jack when he says that this trouble with Queens is nothing to worry about."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about it." Mush shook his head.

"It's bad enough Cookie can fight!" Racetrack laughed, putting his arm on Notes' shoulder. "We don't need another Cookie, we can only handle one."

"Racetrack!" A voice called from out of the water. Shortstuff pulled herself up onto the dock. "I thought I heard your voice!" She shook out her hair, managing to soak Racetrack.

"Hey Shortstuff…" He wiped the water off his face, "Thanks for the bath."

"No problem! Hey Notes! Nice to see you back in Brooklyn. You need to come over more often. It gets lonely being the only girl around here." Shortstuff said sitting down next to Notes.

"You'd have to bring that up with Jack. Ever since Skittery got soaked, Jack is keeping a close eye on his little sister." Racetrack said elbowing Notes gently.

Shortstuff crossed her arms and looked over Notes, "Well maybe we should toughen you up, that way Jack won't have to worry so much."

"See I told you so Mush." Notes laughed.

Mush sighed and looked at Jack, who was deep in conversation with Spot, Maitiu, and Cookie, "Fine…" He whispered, "But if Jack gets upse…"

"It will be my fault." Notes nodded, "Thank you Shortstuff."

Spot stood up resting his hand on his cane. "This has been fun Jacky-boy but you guys need to leave."

"Why?" Jack said standing up as well.

Spot put on his hat, "I'm meeting with Nails tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I need to make sure they know their place." He motioned to Maitiu who gave a small wave to the group and started for the lodging house.

Jack shrugged, "Well, why don't I go with you?"

"I thought of that Jacky-boy. If we are both there it will seem like we are ganging up on them." Spot reached out, shaking hands with Jack.

"Well aren't you?" Jack laughed.

"….Yeah but they don't know that." Spot smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "Thanks for filling me in about Skittery." Spot turned and started to walk away.

Notes stood up and moved to stand next to Jack, "Will you let us know how the meeting goes?" She knew Jack was not fully convinced of the danger Manhattan could be in. Although she didn't know much about the news-boys world, she knew human nature. Some people would do anything to get what they want.

Spot turned and looked her in the eyes, "Sure." He tipped his hat and walked down the docks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Fellow Newsians, hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We have decided to go with longer chapters partially because we don't like to stop writing :) Please R&R

**

* * *

****Chapter 6:**

"Alright, I'm ready." Notes said smiling looking at Cookie.

Cookie looked her up and down, "You're wearing _that_?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Notes asked looking down at her skirt and blouse.

"You're going to be fighting…not going to church." Cookie said sighing.

Notes frowned, "All I have are skirts and blouses."

"I know." Cookie sighed again, "I'll find you something." Cookie dug through her clothes and tossed Notes a pair of brown pants and a checkered long sleeve shirt, "Try that."

"Isn't it going to get warm with the long sleeves?" Notes asked as she changed.

Cookie laughed, "That's why we roll the sleeves." Cookie walked over to Notes and rolled the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbow. "Better?"

"Yes thank you."

"Look at that. I made a newsie out of you! Let's go find Mush and Blink." Cookie opened the window to the fire escape and ushered Notes out. Blink had agreed to help Notes learn how to fight since Mush didn't like the idea of Notes fighting in the first place.

"Oh…who's this?" Blink jokingly punched Notes lightly in the arm, "Whoa is that our little Notes Kelly in there? Gotta say Notes you make a good look'in newsie."

"That's enough of that Blink. We need to show 'our little Notes Kelly' how to throw a few." Cookie stood next to Blink and crossed her arms, "Notes, make a fist." Notes held up her hand, forming it into a fist, tucking her thumb inside, "Um…no." Cookie walked up to Notes fixing her hand, "This…" She shook Notes fist, "is a fighting hand! If you tuck your thumb in you could break it."

"Ok." Notes smiled, "Now what?"

Blink walked up to Notes, "Hit me."

"What?" Notes looked up at him.

"Hit me. Don't hesitate. By now I've already hit you back, thrown you over my shoulder, and taken you to Queens." Blink laughed and opened his arms, "Hit me."

Notes shrugged and took a deep breath. She swung her hand but when it collided with Blink it only felt like a small tap. Cookie walked over, "Notes you need to put some muscle behind it like this." Cookie bawled her hand into a fist and punched Blink in the shoulder…hard.

"Thanks Cookie." Blink said rubbing his arm.

"She needs a good demonstration of a punch." Cookie laughed.

Blink smiled as he walked over to Cookie and punched her in the arm. "And that is a good demonstration of a punch."

"Could you not beat up my girl?" Mush asked standing between Blink and Cookie who got ready to throw a few more punches.

Notes nodded at Mush, "He's right. It's my turn." She got ready in front of Blink, who stood still waiting for the hit. Suddenly he started to laugh, "What is it? I haven't even done anything yet!"

"You look funny." Blink said laughing.

"Funny?" Notes asked dropping her hands.

Blink laughed more. Notes was looking up at him, waving two bawled up fists that were in front of her face. "The way you're standing is funny...your also kinda short."

"Everyone's short to you Blink. Try this." Cookie walked over to Notes, gently kicked her feet apart and fixed her arms so they were in front of her chest. "Much better."

Blink stood still as Notes put as much force into her punches as she could. "Maybe straight out punching isn't the best for you. What else are you good at?" Blink asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"She can stomp real good." Cookie said proudly.

Blink thought for a second, "Alright Notes kick me."

"Are you sure?" Notes asked looking up at Blink.

"Yep, as hard as you can." Blink said getting ready for the impact.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blink?" Mush asked as he put his arms around Cookie.

Blink waived her on, "Course it is. Come on, I'm ready for it."

Notes took a deep breath, and aimed a kick at Blink's shin. "Owww! Nice kick." Blink said hopping around, holding his shin.

"We tried to warn you." Mush laughed.

Notes stepped back, "I'm sorry Blink! I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize! I don't want you to apologize to anyone trying to soak ya!" Blink grunted, still holding his shin. He leaned on Notes and took a deep breath, "Wonderful. A good place to start Notes."

Cookie laughed and clapped her hand on Notes' shoulder. "You are good at kicking. There is one thing you have to know about if you're relying on kicking in a fight."

"What is it?"

Cookie smiled, "You need to know where to kick."

"Where to kick?" Notes asked confused.

"Sure the shin is a good place to go but there is an ever better place to aim for." Cookie turned to Blink, "Mind if I demonstrate?"

"Not on me you don't" Blink said turning away from her. "Try Mush."

"Hey!" Mush yelled lowering his hands.

"I think I get the picture." Notes said smiling at Cookie who was doubled over with laughter. "Any word from Spot….or Maitiu?"

Cookie frowned, "It's been 3 days since their meeting with Nails and we haven't heard a thing."

"What could that mean?" Notes asked

"I don't know." Cookie said.

…..

Notes woke up to knocking on the door of her and Cookie's bedroom. She looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out. Opening the door quietly, she saw the dark outline of Mush standing in front of her. "Mush? What is it?"

"It's Jack. Something aint right with him." Mush said solemnly.

"A lot of things aint right with him, what is it now?" Cookie asked coming up behind Notes.

Mush rolled his eyes, "I think He's sick."

Notes pushed Mush aside, on her way over to Jack's bed. She stood on her tip toes as she put a hand to his fore-head. "He has a high fever. Mush can you get someone to help you move him to a lower bunk. I can't reach him from here." Mush nodded and woke up Blink, Bumlets, and Specs who helped him move Jack to a lower bunk. Notes disappeared back into her room, reappearing with a wet towel, "Thank you…" Quickly she pressed the cool towel to his forehead, "Jack? How are you feeling?" He mumbled incoherently.

"Is he…?" Cookie asked from across the bunk.

"I don't know. I need to get his temperature down." Notes sighed.

"Do they have pianos in Ireland?" Jack asked as he turned over.

Blink leaned on the bunk, raising an eyebrow at Jack, "What?"

"It's bad isn't it?" Everyone stood around staring as Cookie asked.

"Someone should get Kloppman. He might have something to give him." Notes said fussing as Jack started a coughing fit. One of the younger newsies who had been woken up by the racket ran down stairs to tell Kloppman.

Soon, Cookie turned to the stairs to see Kloppman standing there with a small brown bottle in his hand. He walked over to Jack's bunk and turned to Notes, "Give this medicine to Jack, it will help his cough." He gave the bottle to Notes.

"What is it?" Notes asked as she opened the small glass bottle.

"Codeine." Kloppman felt Jack's forehead, "That's a bad one alright, but the codeine will help. Do you want me to stay up here with him?"

Notes shook her head, "No, I'll stay with him, thank you Kloppman."

Kloppman nodded and went back downstairs as Notes turned to Mush, "Can you go to the bakery in the morning and explain to Mr. Murphy that I can't come in?"

"Of course." Mush said as he scratched his bare chest.

Some of the newsies went back to the bunks to sleep but Notes, Mush and Cookie all huddled around Jack, expecting a long night.

…..

"You should get some sleep. You've been up all night." Mush said sitting down next to Notes. Cookie had made sure the newsies got up, and joined them as they sold papes.

Notes looked up at Mush. Her hair was pulled back with some lose curls hanging in her face, "No. I'm fine."

"Liar." He smiled at her, patting her lightly on the back.

She smiled slightly at him, "I can't leave him."

"I know but you can't stay up forever." Mush said.

Notes leaned her head on his shoulder and laughed softly, "Yes I can."

Mush looked over at Notes and saw that she had closed her eyes. "Told you so." He said quietly. They sat there for a little. Mush watching Jack as Note's napped on his arm.

"How are they?" Cookie asked as she walked in the room with Sarah behind her.

Mush gently shook Notes awake. "Sarah's here to see Jack."

"I fell asleep?" Notes asked looking at Jack who was fidgeting in his sleep.

"Not for too long." Mush got up and whispered something to Cookie who nodded at him.

"We will give you guys some privacy." Cookie said as she and Mush walked out of the bunk room.

Notes cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm going to get cleaned up." Notes walked into her room leaving Sarah alone with Jack.

"Jack?" Sarah asked as she felt his forehead. His eyes fluttered a little then opened. "How are you?"

"Notes?" Jack said feverishly.

"No it's me Sarah." Sarah said as she took his hand.

"Notes? Where's Notes?" Jack asked looking around.

"She's in her room." Sarah said tartly. Jack rolled over and started mumbling again. Sarah sighed and stood up as Notes came out of her room. "I need to get home. Take good care of him."

Notes nodded, "Ok…you can stay if you…" But Sarah had already left the room.

Sarah walked out of the lodging house and right into Maitiu, "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt ya did I?" Maitiu asked in his thick Irish accent.

Sarah looked up at him and smiled, "No of course not. I'm Sarah."

He nodded, trying to make his way to the lodging house, "I know. Excuse me…"

(**Important: Please read A/N at end of chapter**) Sarah reached out and clutched his arm, "Jack's really sick, you shouldn't go in there." She smiled sweetly at him, "I wouldn't want you to catch what he has."

Maitiu pulled his arm out of her grasp and started to walk on, tipping his hat to her, "Thanks for your concern." He made it to the Lodging house door when Sarah blocked his path.

"What is a guy like you doing in Manhattan anyway?" She looked up at him, their faces inches apart, "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah Jack." Spot said as he approached Maitiu and Sarah. Sarah whispered a hasty goodbye and walked away while Spot turned to Maitiu, "You should go back to Brooklyn."

"Why?" Maitiu asked disappointedly. "Let me see how Jack is first. He's sick."

"That aint a good idea right now, besides we don't need any more trouble." Spot said as he watched Sarah walk away. Maitiu nodded understandingly, sighed, and started the walk back to Brooklyn. Spot passed several newsies as he walked into the lodging house and up the stairs. The bunk room was mostly empty except for Mush, Cookie and Notes. Jack lay motionless in his bunk. "How is he?"

Notes walked over to Spot, "He's been like this since early this morning. I've been working all night to try and break the fever but nothing is working."

"You've been with him the whole time since he got sick?" Spot asked getting concerned. "You shouldn't do that, you could get sick too."

"I appreciate your concern for me but I'm not leaving my brother." Notes said stubbornly.

Spot shook his head and walked over to Cookie, "Since Jack is sick, I need you to come to Staten Island with me."

"What? Why?" Cookie asked yawning.

"I need to talk with them and it would be better if Manhattan was there too. And since Jack aint able to go, you have to." Spot said grabbing her arm to pull her out the door.

Cookie yanked her arm away, "That aint a good idea. Why can't you take some like Mush or Blink?"

"You're the second in command here aren't you? They wouldn't know who Mush or Blink is but they know Jack and they know you." Spot said getting irritated.

"We can watch over things here while you're gone Cookie." Notes said as she replaced the cloth on Jack's forehead with a fresh one.

Cookie looked over at Mush. Mush was sitting down, rubbing the back of his neck, "You need to go Cookie. Me and Notes will handle things here." He got up and walked over to her, "Just make sure you get back soon." Mush leaned in and kissed Cookie.

Spot started walking away when he turned to Notes, "You need to get some rest."

"Okay your excellency." Notes smiled.

Spot walked out of the lodging house with Cookie walking next to him. They walked down to the docks and snuck onto a ferry boat that was headed to Staten Island.

"How come Maitiu aint here?" Cookie asked as they hid in the cargo hold.

Spot sighed, "I guess it's best if I tell you about what happened."

"What?"

"We were walking to Manhattan and I got…..um…..sidetracked. When I got to the lodging house, Sarah was making some moves on Maitiu. I sent him back to Brooklyn cause I didn't want to start anything with Jack over this. I have enough to deal with right now." Spot played with his cane.

Cookie looked at Spot, "How did you get sidetracked in Manhattan Spot?"

Spot turned his face away from Cookie, "None of your business. The point is Jack's being cheated on."

"And you know that for sure? I know you don't really like her but I don't think she would do that." Cookie raised an eyebrow.

Spot smirked, "I saw what I saw."

Cookie thought for a moment, "I'll look into it. Let's not mention it to Jack ok? Not right now at least."

"Alright. Maybe we should let Notes know…she is his sister and all." Spot shrugged.

Cookie nodded slowly, "Ok Spot…I'll let you tell her." She smiled and leaned in closer to Spot, "I'm sure she would prefer to hear it from you than from me."

"Why would you say something like that?" Spot asked defensively.

"Like you don't know." Cookie looked at Spot's blank expression, shrugging, "I see what I see." Cookie said slightly smiling, mimicking Spot.

"Try closing your eyes next time." Spot said adjusting his cap.

Cookie and Spot disembarked the ferry when it docked in Staten Island. Spot felt Cookie tense as they started walking to the Staten Island lodging house. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just have a bad feeling is all." Cookie said distantly as the two walked down the street, getting looks from passing newsies.

"They're expecting us." Spot said grimly. Finally they reached a small store front reading 'Custom Shoes'. Above the shop was the Staten Island newsboy's lodging house. Spot looked up at one of the dark windows, a shadowy figure looking back. Before the two could reach the entrance Chance, self-declared leader of the Staten Island newsboys, opened the door.

"Hey Spot." Chance said, offering her hand to Spot.

"How'd you know we was coming?" Spot asked shaking hands with Chance.

"You aint the only one with birdies Spot." Chance turned from Spot to Cookie, "Cookie." Chance said dryly.

"Chance." Cookie replied, reluctantly shaking her hand.

"So what are you too doing here anyway?" Chance asked as she watched some of her newsies gather around the new comers.

Spot automatically reached for his cane, "We need to talk."

"About what Spot?" Ace asked coming up behind his older sister.

"This don't involve you Ace." Cookie said coldly.

Ace stared down Cookie, "If it don't involve me, then why are you here?"

"She's representing Manhattan." Spot continued to look at Chance, "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Chance led the way to a small back room where they were joined by four other close newsies. "You finally gonna tell us what this is about Spot?" Chance said sitting down.

"I need to know where your loyalty lies," Spot said sitting across the table from Chance, "With Brooklyn and Manhattan or with Queens?"

"What about the Bronx?" Ace said folding his arms across his chest.

"They made themselves clear at the big meeting we had." Cookie said as she scanned the familiar faces of the newsies around her.

"What do you want from us Spot. We said we was staying out of this thing." Chance said sitting back.

Spot shook his head, "That aint gonna work for me Chance…"

Ace slammed his hand on the table, his green eyes gleaming with anger, "We're not gonna be your toy soldiers Spot!"

"Spot never said anything like that." Cookie said leaning on the table next to Spot.

Chance stood up, "Everyone calm down." Chance turned to Spot, "I don't know Spot. What do you think Ace?"

Ace ran a hand through his black hair and sneered, "It aint worth it to get involved with Brooklyn's problems."

Cookie bawled her hands into fists and started edging around the table towards Ace when Spot put a restraining hand on her shoulder, "That aint gonna make it any better Cookie." Spot said, shaking his head. "Chance…you know how to find me. If you change your mind…" He pulled Cookie back towards the door, "Just remember…Queens won't stop at Brooklyn. Be smart about what side you pick."

Spot pushed Cookie out the door, keeping her in front of him while they walked down the street, "What's up with you? I take you here to represent Manhattan…what were you thinking?"

"Shut it Spot!" She dug her hands in her pockets.

"I…" Spot said tightening his fist.

A voice from behind stopped them in their tracks. They turned to see Ace, "I don't care who you think you are Spot. Don't think you can come over here and threaten us. Either of you!" He turned and disappeared down an alley.

Spot shook his head, "Let's get out of here."

Spot and Cookie waited around the docks for the next ferry to Manhattan. Occasionally they would catch a newsie watching them while they were selling their papes. Spot and Cookie snuck back into the cargo hold when Spot grabbed Cookie's wrist, "You gonna tell me what's going on now?"

"There aint nothing going on." Cookie said pulling her wrist free.

"Let me rephrase that, you're going to tell me what's going on." He paused and looked at Cookie, "Come on, out of all the people you could tell why not me. I've known you and your brother…forever." There was another pause, "I won't tell nobody."

Cookie thought for a second and sighed, "It's a long story."

"It's a long boat ride."

"You remember back before the strike when I was with Mush?" Cookie looked up and saw Spot nod. "…and you know that I…well…" Spot nodded again, "That was when I first met Ace."

"Oh."

Cookie sat against the wall, "You gotta understand, you've seen how I've always been treated, how all of the newsies acted like a…a…..protective older brother to me…..I was tired of it and Ace was different from all them. We…..it just didn't work."

Spot sat next to her, "I understand." He thought hard for a second, "You think that could have anything to do with their decision?"

Cookie sighed, "I told you to bring someone else. If you brought Blink or someone you might have had better luck."

"If I had brought someone else the boat ride wouldn't have been as interesting."

"What are you trying to say Spot, that you like hanging out with me?" Cookie elbowed Spot. "Or you just enjoy chatting about Manhattan?"

"Well…it's not Brooklyn but it has its qualities."

"Does that explain why you got 'sidetracked' earlier?" Cookie said as she playfully punched him in the arm, forgetting about Ace.

"I had some business to take care of."

"Really? Business?"

"Hey, I will do whatever I feel like doing."

Cooke laughed "So you do feel!"

Cookie and Spot got off the ferry and walked back to the lodging house in an awkward silence when Spot sighed, "Alright I'll tell you. I went by…..the bakery…just in case Notes needed someone to walk her home. We don't want another accident like last time…" He added quickly looking at Cookie.

Cookie just shrugged and kept on walking. "What are we gonna do about the whole Sarah thing?"

"I'll work on it."

…

Notes sat on the bunk next Jack's, her knees pulled up to her chest. His fever had finally broken, "I think his temperature will stay down now." She sounded exhausted. Jack's fever had bounced up and down, making the already tired Notes extremely frustrated.

"Go get some sleep please?" Mush sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Mush asked sighing. Notes just shrugged. "Yup, you're becoming more like Jack." Mush looked up as Blink walked in followed by Sarah.

Sarah looked from Jack to Notes then back to Jack. "Is his fever gone yet?"

Mush nodded and turned to Blink, "Any sign of them?"

Blink shook his head, "No one's seen them. I just hope this power hasn't gotten to Cookie's head and she's gone and done something stupid….like try and conquer New York."

"Yeah she'd be a regular queen of New York." Mush chuckled.

"That would be scary." Spot stood at the top of the stairs.

Cookie elbowed Spot out of the way, making her way to Jack's bunk, "How is he?"

"Getting better." Sarah said smiling.

Mush got up and walked to Cookie and Spot. "You guys have to do something about Notes."

"What's wrong?" Spot asked adjusting his cap.

Mush sighed, "She's had a long day." Mush's eyes trailed to where Notes stood with Sarah and Blink. "She hasn't gotten any sleep."

"Why not?" Cookie asked, eyes darting from Notes to Jack.

"Sarah. She tried to get some rest but Sarah would panic about Jack and wake her up." Mush said as he plopped down on an empty bunk.

Cookie nodded and walked over to Notes. "We need to…"

"I should be getting home soon." Sarah leaned down and gently kissed Jack's forehead.

"As I was saying, we need to talk." Cookie guided Notes down the stairs to the front desk followed by Spot.

"What now?" Notes asked getting agitated.

"It's about Sarah…..she…..I mean…."

"She's cheating on your brother." Spot said interrupting Cookie.

Notes stood there blankly for a moment, "Great! This is just what I needed today."

"Notes we don't if it's true….." Cookie sighed.

"Knowing Sarah it…" Note's covered her face, sorting out her day, "Why can't i have just one…one normal day with you people!" She looked up quickly at Cookie and Spot, "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Cookie gave Notes a slight smile, "It's ok. People have bad days….I understand."

Notes nodded, looking at the ground. Sarah wouldn't do that to Jack. She couldn't. But if there was any reason to doubt her… "Who?"

"What?" Cookie asked, tilting her head.

"How do you know she's cheating on Jack? I mean did you see her with someone?" Notes looked at Cookie, who said nothing, "Spot?" She looked up at him.

Spot guided Notes to a chair, kneeling down in front of her, "I saw her earlier…with Maitiu."

Notes just sat there quietly when Sarah came down the stairs and walked out the front door. Biting her lip, Notes stood up, following Sarah out the door.

"Should we…..?" Spot asked looking towards the door.

"Yes." Cookie said leading Spot out the door.

"Sarah." Notes called out as Spot and Cookie looked on.

"We should go get her." Spot said stepping forward.

"No." Cookie said restraining him. "Let's see where this goes."

Sarah stopped and turned, "Yes Notes?"

Notes met her, quickly swinging her fist making contact with the side of her face. "How could you do that to Jack? He doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Notes was about to swing again when Spot caught her around the middle. He hastily took hold of both her hands, holding her close to him while Cookie stepped in front of her.

"That's enough Notes. You need to calm down." Cookie said holding onto Notes' shoulders.

"You're lucky to have him Sarah! He would never…" Notes started again.

Spot held her tighter as she struggled against him, "Notes…calm down." She continued struggling, "Notes…Notes!" He sighed and looked at Cookie.

Cookie looked at Notes and sighed, "I'm sorry about this." Cookie reached back and slapped Notes across the face. Notes stopped, surprised.

Spot loosened his grip on her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. Will you let go of me please?" Notes said stoutly and pulled away from Spot. Notes took one last look at Sarah and walked into the lodging house.

"You should probably go home Sarah." Cookie said taking off her hat and scratching her head. "I'm gonna go and try to….fix this…..somehow." She shook hands with Spot and disappeared into the lodging house.

Spot started his walk back to Brooklyn thinking about the day's events. He would have to keep Maitiu away from Jack for a while. He also couldn't help but think that he was going up against Queens, the Bronx and Staten Island in a fight that might be too much for them to handle.

* * *

**A/N:** We are not writing this as a "Sarah-bash". This leads to a crucial part of our story that we can't tell you about right now. Please don't stop reading the story because of Sarah's part in this chapter trust us when we say it is very important for things to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello fellow Newsians! This chapter took us a while to get through but we hope it turned out good. Please R&R and enjoy.

**Chapter 7:**

Three days passed by before Jack got better, "I need to talk to Spot."

"What for?" Cookie asked leaning against the wall. Since Jack had gotten better he and Cookie had spent a lot of time discussing the things that had happened when Cookie had taken control of Manhattan.

"We have a lot to discuss. It's clear Staten Island's going to be useless. We need to get ready." Jack tied his bandana around his neck.

"When are we going?" Cookie asked sighing.

He let out a little laugh, "Now. I already sent word to Spot. We can stop by the bakery and get Notes before heading over the bridge."

"If we're just talking business, why are we bringing Notes?" Cookie asked crossing her arms.

Jack shrugged, "It's a brother thing. I'd rather keep an eye on her."

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret Jack, little sisters don't like being babied." Cookie laughed.

"Hey," Jack pulled down her hat over her eyes, "Can you blame us? Skittery would agree with me."

Cookie scoffed thinking of her brother who was just starting to sell papes again, "Let's just get going." Jack nodded and walked off to find Mush, Blink and Racetrack.

"Jack, Cookie, what are you guys doing here?" Notes asked as her friends walked into the bakery, only expecting to see Mush as usual.

"We're headed to Brooklyn and Jack wants you to come with us." Racetrack said eyeing the pasties around him.

"Really?" Notes asked hanging up her apron.

Cookie smiled and prodded Jack, "It's a brother thing."

"Cute Cookie…" Jack shook his head and turned to Notes. They started the trip to Brooklyn. Cookie and Mush walked next to each other holding hands with Blink and Racetrack laughing on the other side of Cookie. On the other side of Mush, Notes talked with Jack about how he was feeling. A little over half way across the bridge into Brooklyn, a group of guys came walking toward them from the opposite direction, pushing between Cookie and Mush.

"What's the matter with you?" Cookie yelled as she grabbed one guy's sleeve. He turned and shoved her away causing her to fall into Blink.

"Hey!" Mush stepped up to the guy who had shoved Cookie, but was blocked by one of the other boys. Jack took hold of Note's arm, pushing her behind him as he, Notes and Mush were surrounded by 6 of the boys. The other six had surrounded Cookie, Blink and Race.

"Well if it aint Cowboy. What are you doing here?" Asked a lanky red head.

"That aint your business now is it?" Jack asked turning around so Notes ended up between him and Mush, both of which had their backs to her. "Let me guess Nails' guys?"

"Gee Cowboy you're so smart." The red head said, shoving Mush.

"If you was smart you'd be running out of here right now." Cookie said as she turned to see that she was cornered with Race and Blink.

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I was surrounded like you Cookie." Said a tall boy, eyeing the female newsie. Cookie lunged at the boy tackling him. The two groups had separated, both drastically outnumbered. Jack dodged a few punches while the other boys circled the group. Mush looked over the heads of the Queen's boys, looking for Cookie, hoping Blink and Race could look after her.

…

Spot tapped his cane impatiently on the side of the docks. Maitiu sat by his side, watching him intently, "Spot…" He looked at the cane then back to Spot, "Relax."

"They said they would be here by now. They know better than to keep me waiting." Spot said continuing to tap his cane.

Maitiu rolled his eyes, "Maybe we should go look for them. Would that make you feel better?"

Spot stopped tapping his cane and looked at Maitiu, "Alright, we'll head towards the bridge, who knows maybe Jack fell in the water. Let's stop by the lodging house first."

Maitiu walked alongside Spot and two other newsies. He sighed as he thought about everything that had been going on, afraid that Staten Island was going to side with Queens. Since Jack was sick Spot had been on edge. Now that the Manhattan newsies were nowhere to be seen something just wasn't right. Jack wasn't one to break an appointment.

…

Racetrack looked around at Blink and Cookie, Blink had blood on his face and Cookie was throwing punches at anyone who came near her. He tried to see what was going on with Jack, Mush and Notes but he was too busy dodging punches and looking out for Cookie to see much of anything.

Notes looked around at the chaos that surrounded her. Jack was trying to fight the guys while still protecting her and Mush who was holding his left wrist, wincing in pain.

"Who's the girl Cowboy?" The red head from earlier said as he dodged a punch from Jack.

"You keep your hands off her." Jack said as the red head tried to reach for Notes.

"Oh…I see! Hey boys," He patted the arm of a boy next to him, "Looks like we gots someone of importance! I say we introduce ourselves!"

Jack kicked the red head in the shins and started punching him while still trying to keep Notes away from everything that was going on around them. Jack grabbed her waist trying to push her closer to Mush when the red head reached out and grabbed Notes' arm trying to pull her away from Jack. Jack heard a sickening pop followed by his sister's scream.

Spot hit the red headed boy with his cane, "It aint nice to treat a lady like that."

In a panic Jack turned to his sister and saw her clutching her arm, tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip as Jack tried to ask what was wrong. Two boys appeared next to Spot and started soaking the newsies from Queens. Maitiu had gone over to the group of Blink, Racetrack and Cookie. Soon it was only Brooklyn and Manhattan left on the bridge.

Spot walked over to Notes who was hanging her head in pain. Jack tried to coax an answer but she just shook her head, "Is she alright? Notes?" She shook her head again, not answering or even looking at Spot. Unsure of what to do, he lifted her chin up to look her in the eye, "Are you alright?" Notes tried to move her arm but it caused her to cry out in pain.

Jack gently prodded her shoulder, "It's probably a dislocated shoulder."

Cookie took a look at Mush, who clutched his wrist. "You ok?" She moved his hand and moved it up and down. He winced and she pulled back her hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Mush asked, trying to fuss over Cookie.

Maitiu looked around. Notes held her dislocated shoulder, Blink cupped his hand over his bloody nose, and Race now sported a black eye, "She looks like the only one here who is okay."

"We need to do something about Notes." Jack said trying to do something to help his sister.

Cookie started walking over to Notes, "I can fix it."

Jack moved between Cookie and his sister, "I don't think so."

"Bring her back to my lodging house." Spot glanced at Notes' arm. "We can do more for her there."

Jack nodded and ushered his sister off the bridge with everyone else following behind. When they got to the lodging Murray went to get bandages and other medical supplies to fix Blink's nose along with Notes' arm. He took Mush's wrist and wrapped it in thick cloth, "You're gonna have to take it easy on this hand for a bit."

"Yeah Cookie take it easy on him." Racetrack said as Shortstuff put a bandage on his eyebrow. She poked the bruised skin around his eye, "Ow! Ok ok…"

Jack sat Notes down on a free bunk, "This is gunna hurt Notes…" He had fixed a lot of dislocated arms before, but he knew that it would hurt and he didn't want to hurt his sister. With a shaking hand he grabbed her arm and slowly started pushing it into her shoulder.

Notes cried out in pain, "Jack! Stop!"

Jack let go of her arm, "I'm sorry Notes. I'm…gonna try again." Jack grabbed her arm again.

Spot winced as Note's started crying again, "Stop it Jack you're hurting her." He said grabbing Jack's hand away.

"Guys I can do it." Cookie raised her hand.

"No!" Jack and Spot shouted in unison. Spot sighed and pushed Jack out of the way. Gently he felt Notes' shoulder, "This is gonna hurt but it will feel better after, I promise." Notes nodded, gritting her teeth. Spot took her arm, supporting her elbow, and moved it back and forth. She gripped the side of the bed as she closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain. Spot kept moving he arm back and forth until he felt her arm fall back into place. Notes let out a breath and fell forward into Spot, letting him support her, "Better?"

Notes nodded her head into his shoulder and moved her arm a little, "Thank you…"

"Thanks Spot." Jack stood helpless to the side, hand to his mouth. "You think you could let g…."

"Jack," Mr. Murray interrupted as he came out of the back room, "I need your help with Kid Blink."

Jack took a look back at Spot as he let go of Notes, nodded and followed Murray.

"No problem. Let's get your arm wrapped up so it don't get no worse." Spot walked away to get a cloth sling with Cookie following him.

"So Spot… "Cookie smiled at him.

"What Cookie?" Spot asked, agitated.

"Snicker doodle?" Cookie joked.

Spot glared at her, "Is there a reason you followed me?"

"Good job with Notes' shoulder."

Spot gave her a dirty look, "Someone had to do it." Spot tried handing Cookie the cloth sling, "I'm gonna go see how Blink is."

Cookie pushed the cloth sling back, "Go take care of Notes, I will check on Blink."

"But…" Cookie turned and walked away,smiling to herself. Spot went back to Notes and started slinging her arm. Gently he lifted her elbow.

"Spot, I'm sorry." Notes said quietly.

Spot looked up awkwardly, a little surprised, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." She kept her eyes on the ground as Spot continued to wrap the sling around her arm.

"For what?"

Notes glanced up at Spot, "For behaving the way I did the other night. It wasn't very pleasant. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't say you're sorry. You did what you had to do." He nodded, moving her hair so he could tie the sling. He adjusted the knot, "That ok?"

"Yes, thank you." A long silence filled the air before Notes looked up at Spot, "We got separated."

"Hm?"

"If there is another fight, you guys have to stay together. On the bridge Jack, Mush and I were separated from Cookie, Blink and Racetrack. That's where we went wrong. There is power in numbers." She thought for a moment and turned to face Spot, "You should have a plan if you ever get separated in a fight."

Spot sank down on the bunk, looking at her intently, "Ok…"

"Almost as bad as fighting a battle on two fronts. That is one of the most dangerous situations you could find yourself in. You couldn't rely on skill alone. You guys have to look out for each other as well. It would also help to take out the weaker side first." She looked down at her arm in the sling, moving the hand slowly.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me something I already knew." Spot looked at her again, "But you're smart Notes, I like that." Notes looked up, surprised to see that the usual 'King of Brooklyn' smirk had been replaced by a genuine smile, "Oh and thanks…" Spot nodded.

"For what?"

"You called me Spot, not Mr. Conlon." He gave her a half smile and walked away. In a back room of the Brooklyn lodging house, was Spot Conlon's makeshift bedroom. He didn't use it often, preferring to stay with his newsboys. He sat on the edge of his bed, he rubbed his brow. Queens…again. This was getting more dangerous than Spot would have liked. To openly attack…with no warning…and Notes...someone who isn't even a newsie. She could have gotten seriously hurt. He stopped and shook off the thought. Spot cared more about that girl then he would have liked. It was dangerous to get to involved with any girl…never mind the sister of a fellow leader.

…

Cookie sat with her feet in the water, looking up at the sun. It had been a long time since she was able to relax and something made her feel like it would be a while until she got this much peace again. A week had passed since the ambush on the Brooklyn Bridge and she and Jack were still on alert.

"Hey." Mush sat down next to Cookie resting her head on his shoulder, "This is nice, just the two of us."

"I know…"

"Cookie, what's wrong?" Cookie looked at Mush confusedly. "You seem distant lately."

Cookie sighed, "It's hard to explain."

"I'll try my best to understand." Mush said patting Cookie's hand.

"I just don't know how to explain it." Cookie took a deep breath, "Ever since I was young I've had to fight to get people to respect me and not treat me like a little kid who can't do nothing. And now with….never mind."

"Tell me." Mush put his arms around Cookie and pulled her close to him, like he was trying to protect her from whatever she was struggling with emotionally.

"Part of me wants to be a girl who can just relax and never worry 'bout nothing. But I can't. I have to make sure the newsies respect me, never mind the problem with Queens." Cookie pulled away from Mush a little and looked at him, "I want to try and be…me…with you."

"Cookie…."

"That's why I went with Ace. He…I thought I could get something different…but….." Cookie looked at Mush and sighed again. "He wasn't…"

Mush tensed up, "He didn't treat you right. He aint gonna get away with that." Mush's eyes softened as he looked at Cookie, "You deserve better than what he did to you."

Cookie nuzzled back into Mush and sighed, "It's so peaceful right now. I wish it could stay like this forever."

Mush started laughing. "Ya know when you're with me, you are the girl that can just relax. You're beautiful." Mush leaned down and kissed Cookie on the lips.

Mush and Cookie broke their kiss when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see Racetrack and Blink standing behind them. Blink was laughing while Racetrack cleared his throat again, "Sorry to uh interrupt but umm Jack wants you guys back at the lodging house."

Cookie sighed and followed Race, Blink and Mush to the lodging house where Jack and Skittery were sitting on the front steps.

"Where were you?" Jack and Skittery asked as Jack stood up.

Cookie stopped and looked down at Jack, "Around."

"What do you mean around? With all the stuff that's been going on you gotta be careful." Jack said dusting off his hands.

"Watch over your own sister will ya?" Cookie rolled her eyes.

"Jack's right Cookie it aint safe out there." Skittery said in agreement with Jack.

Cookie rolled her eyes again and walked up the stairs into her room where Notes was sitting on her bed. "Hey Notes, how was your day?"

"It was very pleasant. How was yours?" Notes said looking up from her journal.

"It was…good."

Notes shut her journal, "Were you with Mush?" She grinned at Cookie.

"Maybe…" said Cookie smiling. The two girls sat around the room talking when they heard some loud singing coming through their open window, "What's that?"

"Jack Duggan was his name he was born and bred in Ireland." The singing continued, gradually getting louder. Cookie and Notes both stepped out onto the fire escape to see Maitiu singing, staggering across the street. "A terror to Australia was the wild colonial boy."

"Cookie, is he…?" Notes leaned over the edge to get a better look.

Cookie laughed, "Yeah he is. Looks like he started early."

"Girls!" Maitiu looked up at the fire escape, "Cailin! Dia duit! Come down…" He waved up to Cookie and Notes.

"Maitiu, what are you doing out here?" Cookie asked walking to the steps of the fire escape.

"I came here looking for two lovely girls such as yourselves." He leaned on the wall of the lodging house.

Cookie laughed and started walking down the stairs. "Cooke where are you going?" Notes asked from the top step.

"How often are we gonna get to see Maitiu drunk...oh…never mind." Cookie continued down the fire escape.

"Wait…Cookie…" Notes closed the window and followed Cookie. Cookie jumped off the last step and landed on the ground.

Maitiu shook Cookie's hand, "Wonderful night this." He nodded and looked up at Notes who was reaching the end of the fire escape, "And Notes! Here…" He held his arms out to her.

"Maitiu…I can manage." She held her skirt in place and prepared to jump.

"No no no!" He waved his arms, encouraging her to let him catch her. She nodded and jumped lightly into his arms. Both Notes and Maitiu fell into the wall.

"Thank you." Notes straightened herself.

"How's your arm?" Maitiu looked seriously at her, swaying a little.

Notes moved it up and down. The shoulder felt a lot better now, good enough to stop wearing the sling, "Much better thank you."

"Does Spot know you're here Maitiu?" Cookie said as he put an arm around her.

He looked behind him and smiled, "Nope." He took his arm away from Cookie and grabbed Notes' wrist. "You should come see Spot, he would love it." He started dragging Notes away from the lodging house.

Cookie smiled and ran up the stairs and found Jack lying down on his bunk, "You need to come with me."

"Notes? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine but if you don't come with me, Maitiu is gonna drag her all the way to Brooklyn." Cookie laughed and ran back out of the Lodging house with Jack behind her. Maitiu had already walked Notes a good ways down the street, his arm around her.

"Maitiu…" Jack said reaching for his arm.

"Ah let him have his fun Jack. You and I are both here she won't get into no trouble." Cookie said, stopping Jack's hand.

"Oh yeah Brooklyn, there's some good history with women." Jack said sarcastically. Cookie laughed and walked alongside Jack as they followed closely behind Maitiu and Notes.

When they arrived in Brooklyn Maitiu patted Jack on the back singing, "Surrender in the Queen's high name."

"Let's not go saying anything about Queens." Jack laughed and helped Maitiu through the door. A younger newsie saw Jack and stood up, running into the back room. Soon he returned with Spot, "Hey Spot. I found someone that might belong to ya."

Spot clasped Maitiu on the shoulder, "Hey Jacky-boy. Where'd you find him?"

"In Manhattan Spot, where else?" Cookie asked eyeing the Brooklyn leader.

"Harlem, Queens, Bronx..." Jack smirked.

"Come on in Jacky-boy." Spot said ushering the three Manhattan newsies to the bunk room. He sat down on an empty bunk and picked up a small glass, "Any for you Jack?" Jack shook his head, but Cookie raised her hand, "No not you Cookie. How about you act like a girl for a change?"

"Girls can drink too…" Cookie said sadly.

Spot acted as if he didn't hear her, "All well more for me then."

"Spot, you gonna be okay if we get out of here." Jack asked putting a hand on Spot's shoulder.

"You guys can't leave yet." Spot shook off Jack's hand.

Maitiu grabbed Jack's hand dragging him away, "The fun aint started yet." He thought for a moment and turned back to Cookie, "You too. Come on." Maitiu grabbed Cookie's wrist and turned back to Notes. "I'll be back for you later." He winked as Jack faced him.

"Don't think about it Maitiu." Jack yanked his hand back and grabbed the collar of Maitiu's shirt pulling him in close, "I don't want none of you thinking things like that about her."

"Alright Jacky-boy calm down. Maitiu don't mean nothing." Spot said seriously glancing over at Notes. Jack stepped back. "We don't want to cause no trouble Jack."

Maitiu with Cookie in tow walked over to a few news boys and grabbed a glass, "You know you have a nice singing voice Maitiu." Maitiu started in-audibly singing a song which made Cookie laugh, "I think I've heard that before from Notes."

Maitiu stopped singing, "Notes?"

"Yeah Notes was singing it once or something." Cookie shrugged.

"She sings? What else can she do?" Maitiu asked, shaking Cookie's arm.

"Hey there, relax." Cookie laughed and looked over at Notes, "She says that she plays piano and violin."

"Really? She does? Spot can…" Maitiu started.

"Maitiu." Spot interrupted, moving to sit closer to the window.

Maitiu downed the rest of his drink and stood, swaying a little, "Come on Notes…Lets have a song, me and you." Spot watched quietly as Maitiu attempted to make Notes sing. She blushed as he started serenading her, slurring his words. Spot rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink. He watched as Maitiu continued singing to Notes, envying the fact that Maitiu didn't have to worry about being the leader of Brooklyn. He wanted to be able to do or say anything he wanted without worrying about the consequences. Say something to Not…Avery. He had always had girls around him but she was different and her brother being the leader of Manhattan didn't make things any easier. Spot looked down at his empty glass and got up to refill it.

…

"Being on the twenty-third of June. Oh as I sat weaving all at my loom. I heard a thrush singing on yon bush. And the song she sang was the jug of punch." Finally Notes sang giving into Maitiu's request. Notes finished her song and walked over to the open window trying to get some air.

Spot got up and walked over to Notes, "You're good."

"What?"

"You're singing, it's good." Spot grabbed her wrist tenderly. "I…I like you."

Notes looked up, surprised, "Spot have you been drinking tonight?"

Ignoring her question, "Notes I really need to tell you something." He started rocking her hand back and forth gently, "I really like you. Taim i ngra leat." [I like you]

Notes looked at Spot, "What?"

Spot sighed, "Ta tu go h-alainn." [You're beautiful] Notes looked confused again and Spot started shaking her hand no, "Notes I…"

"Spot." Cookie said as she took his hand off of Notes' wrist, slightly smelling alcohol on his breath. Cookie was afraid that he would hurt her arm again, "You alright Notes?" Notes simply nodded her headed, "Spot are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay Cooks, why would you say that?" Spot asked.

Cookie looked at him seriously, "You could have hurt her Spot. That's the arm she hurt."

Spot's eyes widened, "I am so sorry Notes." Spot gingerly took her hand in his.

"Don't worry Spot I am alright." Notes quickly looked around and saw Jack talking with one of the Brooklyn newsboys. She nodded to Cookie in the direction of Jack silently asking Cookie to distract him.

"Let me make it up to you." Spot took the key off his neck and put it in Notes' hand, "Have this."

Notes looked at the key, "Spot we can't…I can't take this." As much as she wanted to, she couldn't keep his key. If Jack ever found out…. She didn't even want to finish that thought.

"No, no you keep it." Spot curled his hand around hers, enclosing the key in her fist.

"Notes!" Cookie called over the heads of the Brooklyn boys.

"Spot I have to go." Notes pulled her hand out of his and turned to walk away. Spot reached out and held her hand for a moment before letting go again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello fellow Newsians! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of our little story. R&R :) We hope to have the next chapter up soon!

**Chapter 8:**

"Do you think he meant any of it?" Notes asked Cookie as they walked home from the bakery. The incident with Spot was still fresh in her mind although she hadn't seen him since.

"If he didn't, how could he come up with it? Spot aint known for his soft side." Cookie remarked looking at her friend's troubled expression.

"I guess…" Notes was still unsure but kept her concerns from Cookie, after all he wasn't himself that night. The two girls decided to take a slight detour through central park. It was too nice of a day to be inside, "How has Mush been?"

"You know how he gets. He don't want to leave me alone since that fight on the bridge." Cookie scoffed, "He don't need to worry 'bout me, I can take care of myself." Cookie flexed her arm trying to prove her point.

A voice from behind made both girls jump, "You aint that tough Cookie."

The two girls turned to see four guys standing behind them. Cookie didn't recognize them as Manhattan news boys, "You got a problem or something?" Cookie asked the tallest boy.

"Yeah we got a problem, you." The tallest said cracking his knuckles.

"Try it." Cookie said stepping slightly in front of Notes.

Notes tugged on Cookie's arm, "Come on…It's not worth it." She glared at the boys and started walking away.

"Hey Adam, that's Cowboy's sister." One of the other boys said to the tall one.

"We've got Cowboy's sister and his second in command if that don't send him a message then nothing will." Adam looked back at the other three boys, "I guess that tall kid with the pink shirt didn't give Jack a good enough message."

"Skittery?" Cookie asked astounded. "You're the ones that soaked Skittery?"

"What's it to you?" Adam asked stepping forward.

Cookie bawled her hands into fists, "Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with."

"Cookie please…" Notes sighed.

Adam laughed, "Zach?"

The boy who spoke earlier stepped up to Cookie and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face sending him to the ground. One of the other boys picked up Zach and backed away from the two girls. Adam frowned, "Hmm I see," He crossed his arms and turned to the other boys, "Go back to Queens. Fill in Nails. Tell him we have some special guests coming." Cookie and Notes were now faced with the boy called Adam and his crony.

Cookie laughed as Adam stepped towards her. He reached out, attempting to grab Cookie's arm but she stepped back, pulling Notes out of the reach of Adam's crony. Cookie kept dodging Adam's attempt to pin her arms while trying to keep an eye on Notes. Cookie looked and saw that the other boy had restrained Notes, holding her arms, leaving her struggling to free herself. With Cookie distracted by Notes, Adam reached out and got a hold of Cookie's arms, "Notes! Hit him!"

"Really Cookie? Thanks for the tip!" Notes struggled to get her arms free, managing to elbow the boy in the gut.

The boy laughed at Notes, "So Kelly's sister has some fight in her…"

"Hey!" Les said as he walked up to the small group from the street.

With Adam distracted by the sudden appearance of Les, Cookie was able to kick him in the groin causing him to let go of her arms. Les grabbed the back of the other boys' shirt, pushing him away from Notes. Cookie in the meantime kicked Adam catching his leg sending him to the ground, "Tell Nails that Manhattan aint backing down from nothing."

Les, Cookie, and Notes watched as the two Queens boys retreated out of the park, "Do you always cause this much trouble?" Les asked.

Cookie caught her breath and shook her head at Les, "What can I say?" She smiled and patted Les on the shoulder than turned to Notes, "And when did you become such a smart ass?"

"I learned it from you Cookie." She smiled as she led Cookie and Les back towards the lodging house.

"I'm gonna walk with you guys to make sure nothing else happens." Les said, walking next to Notes.

She smiled at the boy and continued walking, "Thank you for your help Les." They continued their walk in silence with the occasional outburst from Cookie about how intense things are getting in Manhattan. Notes would occasionally look over at the boy walking next to her, making her think of a younger Jack. She sighed as the lodging house came into view, wishing that she could have really seen Jack at Les' age. Jack wouldn't be happy with Notes getting involved in another fight.

"What's wrong?" Cookie asked looking back at her friend.

"You know how Jack, Mush and Skittery are going to react when we get in there don't you?" Notes asked crossing her arms.

Cookie snorted, "Please, we took care of them." she marched into the lodging house to find Jack and Mush sitting around the front desk.

"Where's Notes?" Jack asked impatiently.

Notes stepped in after Cookie and smiled at Jack, "I'm right here Jack."

"Where have you been?" He jumped off the front desk and walked up to Notes.

"Hey Jack! Take it easy. I found them in the Park. They were…" While Les talked to Jack, Notes pushed Cookie up the stairs, hurrying her along.

"What ya pushing for?" Cookie looked back at Notes.

"I don't want to…" Notes looked back down the stairs.

They had just made it to the second floor when they heard Jack's voice, "What? Notes! Cookie!"

"What did you guys do now?" Skittery asked putting an arm around his sister.

Cookie sighed and walked back down the stairs after Notes, "Yes Jack?"

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

Cookie smiled, "Nothing comes to mind."

"Really?" Jack stepped up to his second in command. "Nothing? How about…'hey Jack how was your day?' Or how about …'We got into a fight with some scabbers from Queens?"

Cookie turned away from Jack, "It aint a big deal, we took care of them."

Jack reached out and put a hand on Cookie's shoulder pulling her back to face him, "Aint a big deal? If Les hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened to you and Notes. You saw what they did to Skittery."

"But Les did show up, and for that I am very grateful." Notes smiled at Les then turned to Jack.

"But if he wasn't there…" Jack crossed his arms and looked down at his sister, who stared back boldly. Even when she was young she had a way of sticking up for herself. He pulled Notes into a hug, "I just don't want nothing happening to ya."

Mush had gone over to Cookie and hugged her, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why do you guys keep worrying?" Cookie asked pulling away from Mush's hug.

"Because we care about you and stuff." Skittery said putting an arm around his sister.

Cookie just sighed, "We gotta talk to Spot." Jack looked around at his newsies. Jack wasn't sure that the things happening were as bad as Spot and Cookie were making it. Cookie saw Jack's hesitation, "Jack we have to talk to him. He needs to know."

"It could have been random ya know. It happens all the time." Jack said sitting down.

Mush looked from Notes to Jack, then to Cookie, "We need to tell him. If they were sent from Queens…"

"Fine…" Jack nodded, "I'll go get Blink…he can…"

"I'll go tell Spot." Les said standing up from the chair he had been sitting in.

Jack scratched his head, "I don't know Les…" No matter how much Les had grown in the past two years, to Jack he would always be the young boy Jack had first met right before the strike.

"I can do it and be back home before it gets dark. I took care of Notes didn't I?" Les said crossing his arms.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, alright but be careful." Les nodded and walked out of the lodging house leaving Jack rubbing the back of his neck. "Notes?"

"Yes?" Notes started up the stairs.

"Please stay out of trouble from now on." He turned to Cookie, "Please stop causing trouble with my sister around will ya?"

…

"Hey Jack." Spot said shaking hands with Jack, his smirk replaced with a serious frown, "Les filled me in a little last night. What's going on?"

"I guess some Queen's boys messed with Cookie and Notes yesterday. Les found them in the park." Jack rubbed his eyes.

Spot fixed his hat, "Les told me they did a bit more then mess with 'em." He sighed, "Now do you believe me about how serious it is?"

Notes and Mush sat in the bunk room, looking out the window into the street below where Spot, Maitiu and Jack were talking. Mush looked up at Notes, "So he said that?"

"Yes…"

"And he gave you the…"

"Yes…" Notes stood up and paced back and forth holding the bronze key in her hand, "I'm going to give it back."

Mush raised an eyebrow at Notes, "Why? He gave it to you for a reason."

"He was drunk Mush. I was there…Cookie already told me about how he is with girls. I was just the closest female." Notes nodded.

"I don't believe that and nether should you." Mush sighed as he watched Cookie walk up to the group of boys and then walk into the lodging house.

"Hey Mush, Notes. Spot's here." Cookie said walking over to where Mush was sitting.

"Cookie." Mush said rubbing his forehead.

"What?" Cookie asked adjusting her cap. Mush motioned to Notes and Cookie saw the nervous look on her face, "What's wrong?" Notes just looked outside at Spot again and continued pacing, "Oh. Is this about…?" Cookie asked sitting down next to Mush.

Mush nodded, "Why don't you talk to him?"

"No." Notes shook her head, "I don't want to be another one of his…" Notes just looked at her two friends, "Cookie already told me about his history with girls. I don't think I fit his normal standards."

"Cookie!" Mush said nudging her arm.

"What?" Cookie looked from Mush to Notes back to Mush, "Well she aint. Would you rather I lie to her?" Mush just shook his head.

The door to the lodging house closed and Notes looked out the window, "They're coming up." She looked at Mush and Cookie then started walking to her room.

"You're seriously hiding?" Cookie stood up.

"I'm not hiding!" Notes walked into her room.

Spot, Jack and Maitiu came up the stairs, "Yes you are!" Cookie hissed at Notes before the door closed.

"Hey Cookie." Maitiu said wiggling his way between Mush and Cookie.

"Maitiu." Mush said coldly.

Maitiu laughed as he stood up, "I was only joking with you guys."

"We have to figure things out Jacky-boy." Spot said bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"I don't know Spot I still don't…"

"After what happened to Cookie and Notes you still think this aint a problem?" He looked at Cookie then scanned the room, expecting to see Notes, "Look how far Queens' have gone already. Are you willing to let it go further?"

"We don't know that they're gonna go any farther." Jack said sitting down.

Spot sat across from Jack, "They are. Brooklyn's gonna need help. Queens has the Bronx. Staten Island is worrying me too," Spot shot a glance at Cookie then back to Jack, "We need you guys."

Jack looked at Mush and Cookie, "What are you thinking."

Maitiu shrugged, "I think that there's gonna be a fight, a big one."

"Come on Maitiu…" Jack waved his hand.

"He's right Jack." Cookie chimed in.

Jack looked at Cookie, his face blank, "We're outnumbered, my boys have no chance."

"Jack with me on our side, we can't lose." Cookie smiled.

Jack shook his head, "This aint simple Spot."

"I know it aint, that's why we need Manhattan." Spot took off his hat, running his hand through his hair, "I'll be the first to admit that this could go badly, very badly." Spot looked around the room, "If we don't do anything….." Spot looked at Jack, "It would be worse than fighting them."

Everyone looked as the door to Notes and Cookie's bedroom opened and Notes walked out, "Jack, I'm going to work." Notes glanced over the room and found Spot looking at the floor.

"Mush can you…?" Jack motioned to Mush.

Mush stood up, "I got it Jack." Mush gave Cookie a kiss and walked over to Notes.

….

Spot leaned up against the building and sighed. After the way he acted with Notes the other night he felt like a fool. How couldn't bring himself to look at her. He had told Jack he needed a cigarette although, unlike most of the newsboys, he didn't smoke. He just needed a reason to go outside and clear his head.

"You alright Spot?"

Spot jumped as Mush came back from walking Notes to the bakery, "Hey Mush," He smirked and shook his hand, "What are you doing here?"

Mush looked at Spot, "I live here Spot."

"Sorry I guess this whole problem with Queens is messing with me." Spot tapped his cane against the building.

Mush nodded and smiled, "You sure it's just Queens?"

"What?"

"There's nothing else that could be on your mind?" Mush shoved his hands in his pockets as Spot eyed him suspiciously, "Ok, just asking."

"I should go back inside, there's a lot to talk about." Spot nodded to Mush and started for the door.

"Spot," Mush crossed his arms, wondering how Spot would take what he was about to ask, "What you said to Notes…" Spot stopped and turned, half surprised Mush brought it up, "Did you mean it?" Notes had become very important to Mush, even if he wasn't really her older brother.

Spot looked at the ground, thinking over his words carefully, "I wasn't thinking..." If he had been thinking he would have kept his mouth shut. His feelings for Notes are…complicated. She wasn't like the other girls he usually found himself with. And being Jack Kelly's younger sister… "It's complicated…Notes she's…I mean…"

"You can say it Spot...you like her."

Spot grabbed the collar of Mush's shirt, "Don't go sayin things like that. It could get me in a lot of trouble…even if I _did_ have feelings for her." He let go of Mush, who frowned pushing past Spot into the Lodging house.

"If I were you Spot…and I _did_ have feelings for her…I would talk to Jack about it first. Notes aint the kind of girl you should pass up." Mush closed the door behind him, leaving Spot alone on the sidewalk.

…

Back in the bunk room, Jack sat on a bunk next to Cookie, "Jack things are just gunna get worse."

"We don't know that Cookie." Jack said stretching.

"Really Jack?" Spot said coming back into the bunk room, "First they start selling in Brooklyn, and roughing up my boys, then Skittery gets soaked and they go after Cookie and Notes. You think it aint going to get worse? Think again."

Jack nodded slowly, "What about Staten Island? Do we know for sure they wouldn't be with us?"

Spot looked at Cookie then back at Jack, "I'm positive they'll be with Queens."

"So if it came down to a fight it would be 2 versus 3. Those aint good odds." Jack said.

Spot shook his head, "3 versus 1 aint good odds either. We gave you help when you needed it."

There was a long pause while Jack thought over what Spot had said. Spot had a point when Jack needed the Brooklyn newsies during the strike, Spot had been there for him but this was different. There was more to lose. They would be severely outnumbered. Jack worried about his boys, wanted to keep Cookie from doing something stupid and he didn't want to involve Notes in a big fight. It wasn't a good situation either way you looked at it. "Ok Spot, You have Manhattan's help. Is there any way this can end without a fight?"

…

It was Jack's turn to go outside and get some air. There had been a lot that was talked about and Jack still wasn't sure if joining with Manhattan would be the best idea.

"Hey Jack." Spot said tapping his cane on the ground. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Spot?" Jack said tiredly.

Spot sighed, "You and Notes seem real close."

"Yeah I guess we are. What are you getting at Spot?" Jack leaned on the wall.

Spot thought hard. He had been replaying his conversation with Mush in his head, "Brother to brother, if someone came round asking to go with your little sister, how would you react?"

Jack laughed, "This about Shortstuff?"

"Um…"

"You two done out here or what?" Cookie interrupted Spot.

"Yeah we are." Jack started walking back into the lodging house but turned back to Spot, "To answer your question, there aint no one good enough for a little sister." Jack turned away and walked into the lodging house.

"What'd you ask him Spot?" Cookie asked smiling.

Spot crossed his arms, "Aint your business Cookie."

Cookie crossed her arms imitating Spot, "It was about Notes wasn't it?" Spot looked at Cookie frowning. Cookie started laughing, "I see things Spot. For some reason you may not want to admit it but you li…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Spot stood right in front of Cookie looking down at her, "You don't want to go around saying things."

"Even if those things are true?" Cookie said staring straight back at Spot. He didn't respond. Cookie started to walk back into the lodging house, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't care." Cookie walked into the lodging house leaving Spot alone in the street. After a few minutes he followed her.

"What's on your mind Spot?" Jack asked from his seat on the bunk as Spot walked into the bunk room.

Spot sighed as he was pulled out of his thoughts of what had just happened in the street, "There's gonna be a fight Jacky-boy. Aint no way around it."

Jack stood up, "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Spot sighed again. Mush stood up and walked down the stairs to Kloppman's office.

Worried, Cookie followed him. "You ok Mush?"

"Worried is all," He looked at Cookie, "Any chance you'd sit this one out?"

Cookie started laughing, "Of course not, why would you think that? The boys are gonna need me."

Mush sighed, "I didn't think you would."

"What's bothering you?" Cookie asked putting her head on Mush's shoulder. It wasn't often Cookie could show her softer side.

"I'm just worried." Mush said wrapping Cookie in a hug.

She mumbled into his chest, "I know that. Why?"

Mush took a deep breath. There was so much going through his head, he wasn't sure where to start, "I'm worried cause you and Notes seem to always find trouble."

"That aint nothing to worry about we can take care of ourselves." Cookie said looking up at Mush.

"Sure you can…" Mush laughed under his breath, "You sure you won't stay on the sidelines this time? Keep an eye on Notes?" Cookie shot Mush a look, "Thought not." Mush looked up and sighed, "I should go get Notes from work. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

Cookie leaned up and kissed Mush, "Sure."

…

Notes watched from the door of the lodging house as Spot and Maitiu started back for Brooklyn. Taking a deep breath she stepped out onto the sidewalk and took a few steps, "Spot?" Her voice came out higher then she would have liked.

Spot looked at Maitiu, who walked ahead, "How's your arm?" Spot asked adjusting his cap.

"Oh it feels much better…" Notes looked down at Spot's key clasped tightly in her hand, unsure of what she should say.

"I'm…sorry…about…" Spot started as an uncomfortable expression spread across his face.

"You don't have to…I understand." She opened her hand, the key resting in her palm.

Spot looked down at the key then up at Notes, taking a step closer to her he closed his hand around hers, "Do me a favor and hold onto it will ya?" Notes just stood there looking down at her hand enclosed in Spot's. He looked at Notes and released his hand, "I guess I'll see you around Notes."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** We are sooooooo sorry for not updating in a while. Our lives kind of went to hell for a little bit, sorting our rooming for our next year at College, leaving us no time to Newsie (write our fanfic) but our lives have come back from hell and here we are. Also, for the first time in 110 years, Cookie and Notes are living together! Yes squeakygirl and I are rooming together next year in college. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning Notes was up early. Cookie rolled over, untangling her head from her blanket, "What are you doing?"

"Oh? Just picking up a little." Notes smiled and quickly changed out of her nightgown discarding it on her bed.

Cookie sat up, stretching, "Dontcha work today?"

"Mr. Murphy isn't opening today…family obligations." Notes quickly brushed out her hair, her curls fighting desperately with the brush.

Cookie got up and started to get ready for the day, "Why don't you come with me to sell papes?"

Notes laughed, "If Jack will let me out. I'm starting to feel as if I need to ask permission to breathe."

"Or walk…" Cookie winked, "We'll just stick with Jack then." She sighed and put her hat on.

…

Jack led the way to the distribution center, quickly collecting his papers, "So what do ya say Notes?" He smiled at his little sister, "Where's a good sellin' spot today?" He enjoyed having his sister with him…even though things were getting rough on the streets.

"With me?" Cookie smiled as she adjusted her papes.

He shrugged and turned back to Notes, "There's a street down by Reservoir Park. Come on…"

Cookie followed Jack and Notes, "Hey Jack! I thought it was my turn to watch the prisoner."

Jack, laughing slightly, turned around to Cookie, "After all the problems you've been causing lately, that aint a good idea." Queens and Spot were enough to handle. Something happening to Notes was the last thing he needed.

"Take it easy Jack, it aint Cookie's fault." Skittery said defending his sister after he had collected his papers, "All these problems with Queens…"

"Yeah I know…" Jack sighed, "I only want to keep her safe…." He added quietly as he looked over at Skittery, "You can understand that can't you?"

"I'm stealing Notes!" Cookie pushed passed Jack and Skittery, pulling on Note's arm. The small group separated, selling on adjacent corners.

…

"Thank you Sir!" Cookie finished selling a paper and turned to Notes, "So I heard about this news boy yesterday…" She stopped as she noticed something unusual, "What are you wearing?"

Notes looked at her curiously, "What?"

Cookie started laughing, "That!" She reached for the small tarnished key that hung around Note's neck.

"Oh." Notes blushed, snatching Spot's key away from Cookie before she could grab it, holding it in her hand tightly, "Just Spot's key."

"_Just _Spot's key?" Cookie handed a paper to a passing man and laughed, "You didn't give it back did you? If you want me to I'll do it…"

"I tried! He gave it back to me though." Notes looked at the small key, turning away from Cookie.

Cookie nodded, a little surprised, "So he _wanted_ you to have it. Is this the same Spot? Spot Conlon?"

"He wanted me to hang onto it for him." Notes placed the key safely back inside the collar of her shirt.

"So are you guys together?"

Notes looked at Cookie unsure of how to answer, "I….don't know. He never asked…or"

Cookie laughed, "You gonna ask him?"

"I don't know. How'd you do it with Mush?" Notes smiled and handed a newspaper to a well dressed women who passed by.

Cookie laughed harder, "I'll tell ya when you're older Notes."

Notes' face burnt red, "Cookie! That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah I know." Cookie took a deep breath.

…

"Spot sent me here to talk to ya cowboy." A small stocky boy stood in front of the leader of the Manhattan newsies.

Jack sighed shifting his papers from one arm to the other, "What's going on kid?" He looked down at the boy who looked a little more than tired, "We just talked to Spot."

"Spot says to be ready…" The boy fixed his hat, ready to walk away.

Skittery spun around and looked at Jack then back at the boy, "What?"

Jack knew what the message meant making his heart sink, "Whoa hold up there," He grabbed the boy by the shoulder, his voice a little more harsh then he intended, "That's it? Nothing else? Just…be ready?"

The boy looked around uncomfortably, wishing Spot had given him more detailed instructions, "That's all he said to tell ya. He said that he'll send word. Queens is moving, fast. I don't know how bad things are gunna get Cowboy but Spot ain't happy."

Jack sighed and let go of the boy's shoulder, "Ok…Tell Spot we'll be waiting. Thanks for comin' over kid."

"Jack do you really think…" Skittery watched the boy quickly walk down the crowded street, disappearing into the masses, "maybe Spot is…"

Jack laughed, "That's what I thought." He lit a cigarette and started walking to where Cookie and Notes were selling.

"Lawyer accidently sues himself." Cookie called out to the people passing by.

"Cookie we need to talk." Jack said pulling Cookie aside.

"I swear Jack I haven't been causing trouble." Cookie laughed.

"It aint about that. I just got word from Spot."

Cookie sighed, "What'd he say?"

"He said to be ready." Jack smiled to a passing woman, selling another paper, "I guess Queens is coming soon."

"Wonderful." Cookie said sarcastically.

…

Cookie and Notes were in their room getting ready for bed when they heard someone run up the stairs. They both walked over to the door and listened to what was going on in the other room, "What's going on?" Notes looked down at Cookie who had pressed her ear against the key hole.

"Shh!" Cookie closed her eyes and listened carefully.

"Spot heard from his birdies that Queens is coming tomorrow. He wants you guys to be in Brooklyn in the morning." A voice unfamiliar to Cookie and Notes said, short of breath.

"We'll be there." Jack's voice came through the door.

Notes looked at Cookie as she stood up, "What do you think that was about?"

Cookie simply shook her head as Jack walked in their room, "We're headed to Brooklyn tomorrow for the fight."

"Yeah we could hear that Jack." Cookie nodded, taking a deep breath.

Notes looked up at Jack, "I'll have to tell Mr. Murphy tomorrow that I can't work."

"Why?" Rubbing his forehead Jack shook his head.

Notes just stared at her brother, "Because I'm going with you guys." She nodded and walked over to the window.

"No you aint." Jack half laughed, following his sister, "You're going to work then coming right back here. No...You're not even going to work. You're staying here with Kloppmen."

"Jack you can't do that to me." Notes didn't look at Jack.

"I don't want you anywhere near the fight." Jack shook his head, his voice a little louder.

Notes thought for a moment then sighed, "I'm not going to fight Jack. I'm going to be there to help you guys."

He looked at his sister then to Cookie, "What are you talking about Notes?"

"Do any of you have medical training? I don't think so. At least let me patch you guys up. I won't actually be fighting." Notes sat on her bed.

"Maybe she's right Jack…Spot is pretty worried about all this. It could get serious. We can leave her with Murray." Cookie said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack shook off Cookie's hand, "Fine, but I don't want you there alone."

Cookie sighed and thought about the Manhattan newsboys, "Boots…and Crutchy. They can stay with her."

"Fine." Jack looked at Notes then Cookie, "Come on Cookie. We need to strategize." He left the room, followed by Cookie.

…

The Manhattan newsies walked to Brooklyn in silence. Most were nervous about the impending fight but others like Cookie and Racetrack were brimming with excitement.

"Forget about Brooklyn we can handle these clowns on our own." Racetrack said elbowing a laughing Cookie.

"Race!" Jack called out trying to settle down his animated newsie.

Notes was just as nervous as the newsboys, "Maybe it won't be that bad, they might not even need you Race."

Racetrack laughed, "Not need me? Do you know who you're talking to Notes?" Racetrack put his arm around Notes' shoulders. "I'm Racetrack."

"Oh yes…the rich and indestructible…." Notes laughed, half hugging Race. Racetrack grumbled and walked away from Notes, playfully hitting her arm.

Cookie watched Notes, walking by her side, "You alright?"

Notes slightly smiled at her friend, "I'm nervous. This is…"

"I know…" Cookie chuckled, "We're all nervous Notes."

…

"What are you doing here Notes?" Spot asked as he surveyed the Manhattan newsies hanging around the outside of the lodging house, surprised to see her.

"In case you need me. Not to fight Spot…" Notes said defensively as Cookie walked up beside her.

Spot turned towards Cookie, "What were you thinking?"

"What?" Cookie said taken aback.

"How could you bring her here?" Spot asked

Cookie frowned at Spot, "Look I have no idea what you're talking about."

Spot put his hand on Cookie's shoulder and started shaking her. "Notes? Why did you guys bring her? She doesn't belong here." If the fight got out of hand and things got bad…He wanted Notes to be somewhere safe.

"That's enough Spot." Mush said taking Spot's hand off of Cookie, "She wanted to be here. Notes aint some defenseless gal to be tossed aside and you know it." He took another step closer to Spot, "She would have come whether or not we wanted her to."

Spot looked from Notes to Cookie then back at Notes, "Fine you can stay if you like." Spot turned around and walked away.

Notes looked up at Mush, a somewhat hurt look in her eyes. He patted her on the back, "We need you here Notes, so does he."

Notes, Crutchy, Boots and a couple other Brooklyn newsies hung around the lodging house, watching everyone else leave for the fight. Mr. Murray sat with his friend Laura who owned the diner McNeil's. Both watching the boys, wishing them luck.

…

The combined forces of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies walked towards the docks on the Queens-Brooklyn line. Walking in front were Maitiu, Spot, Jack, Mush, Cookie and Blink. Behind them were Pie Eater, Shortstuff, Bumlets, Racetrack, Skittery and Specs along with all the other newsies. Spot signaled everyone to stop as they got closer to the Queens line because he saw a very large group of people walking their way.

"Nails." Spot said addressing the leader of the Queens newsies. Alongside Nails were Leech, Panic and lips, "I see Bronx aint got no spine."

"You're all talk Spot." Nails said stepping towards the front line of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies.

"We'll see about that Nails." Spot said also stepping forward. Spot and Nails were mere feet from each other each one staring the other down.

Jack stepped forward in one last attempt to keep the fight from happening, "You guys sure we can't talk this out?"

Nails smiled and punched Jack in the face, shouts of anger erupting from the Brooklyn and especially the Manhattan newsies. The fight had begun.

…

Murray was sitting in the front room with Laura, discussing anything to try and keep their minds off of the fight. Notes paced nervously in front of the bunks, "No one's come back. Is that a good thing?"

"Well..." Boots sat on a bunk, looking down at Notes, "It might be. Maybe nothing has happened yet."

"Or they could all be dead." Crutchy said nonchalantly.

Boots elbowed Crutchy, "Crutchy, she's nervous enough as it is could you try to be cheerful?"

"I was only kidding Notes. With Spot and Cookie and Mush, Queen's don't stand a chance."

Notes nodded, "I bet everything is fine."

…

Mush dodged a kick from a Queen's newsie but was hit hard in the side, a punch delivered from an unknown newsboy from his left.

"Mush!" Cookie yelled over the swarm of fighting newsies getting punched in the shoulder. She turned her attention back to her own little fight, kneeing the groin of the newsie who had just punched her.

Jack artfully dodged a few swings, slowly fighting his way to Panic. "Out of my way you scabbers."

Blink turned away from his own fight to see a massive crowd coming towards them from behind, "What?" Blink turned back in time to get punched in the side of the head, sending him to the ground, not moving.

Mush fought his way over to his unconscious friend, "Blink." When Mush got to Blink he lifted his head to see blood trickling down onto his collar.

"What happened?" Racetrack asked as he helped Mush stand Blink up.

"I don't know, I just saw him go down. We need to get him out of here." Mush looked at Blink and then searched the crowd trying to find Cookie.

Racetrack saw the hesitation in Mush's face and supported Blink, "I'll take him back to the lodging house you stay and fight, Bumlets!" Race looked around as Bumlets fought his way to Race and the unconscious Blink, "We're bringing him back, come on."

Mush watched as Racetrack and Bumlets disappeared with Blink. Turning around he noticed the people walking towards them and gasped, "Ace."

…

"What happened?" Notes asked as Race and Bumlets dragged Blink into the Brooklyn Lodging house.

They laid Blink down on a bunk as Notes collected some supplies. Race watched her as she started wiping the blood from Blink's face, "He got hit, hard. Completely went down."

Notes nodded, "Blink can you hear me?" He moaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"He got hit pretty good Notes." Bumlets said watching a few newsies come into the lodging house nursing their wounds.

"Race can you…" She motioned toward the newsie who had just walked in.

"I got him Notes." He sat the boy down, asking him what happened.

Notes looked up at Bumlets, "How is it…back there…"

He waited a moment to answer, watching her lean over Blink, cleaning off his head. As she leaned over he spotted the key that she wore around her neck. He had seen it before…on Spot. "Well," He cleared his throat, "It's good." He saw Notes look skeptically at Blink, "Blink is the only that's really hurt." They both knew Spot would be in the middle of the fight…but he didn't want to scare her, "Everything will be fine."

…

Mush saw Ace scanning the crowd, probably looking for Cookie. He fought the urge to find her himself but he was afraid that he would lead Ace right to her. "What are you doing here Ace?"

Ace turned his attention to Mush, "What do you think Mush?" Ace watched as Mush came towards him with a look of loathing in his eyes.

Mush grabbed the collar of Ace's shirt with one hand and punched him with the other, "That's for Cookie."

Ace wiped the blood from his nose, "Jealous Mush?"

"No." Mush yelled as he took a punch from Ace.

Jack had finally made his way over to Panic, "You guys scared of Queens?"

Panic took a punch in the face from Jack, "No, we know who's gonna win this Panic."

"It aint gonna be you." Jack said as Panic punched him in the gut.

Cookie looked all around her trying to survey the fight when she saw Mush and Ace fighting. Other newsies like Jack had noticed the arrival of the newsies from Staten Island and had turned their attention to the new comers. She grumbled under her breath and tried to make her way to Mush when three news boys stood in her way.

"Where you going sweet stuff?" One of the boys said putting a hand on Cookie's shoulder.

Cookie pushed the boy's hand away, "Out of my way."

"Oh this one has some fight to her. I like that." Cookie looked at the boys standing in her way and sighed. One of them was cracking his knuckles; another was holding a club. They were going to take some time to deal with and she wanted to make her way to Mush as soon as possible.

"Let's get this over with." Cooke reared back and swung her fist making contact with the face of the closest boy.

There was a grumble of anger as the boy lunged at Cookie knocking her to the ground. Before she could catch her breath two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and roughly hauled her off the ground back to her feet. The boy she had just punched stood before and wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. Without a word he punched Cookie hard in the stomach and laughed.

…

Notes looked around at the newsies in the bunk room. Since Blink's arrival several dozen more boys, mostly the younger ones had been sent back. Murray and Laura were helping some of the newsies while Racetrack, Bumlets and Boots were trying to keep everyone from leaving the lodging house.

"Notes, Blink's awake." Crutchy called out from his seat beside Blink's bunk.

"Where are they? Let me at them!" Blink cried out.

Notes came running over, "Blink it's alright. You got hurt in the fight. You're back at the Brooklyn lodging house now."

Blink tried standing up, "I have to go help."

Racetrack came over and pushed him back down on the bunk, "You aint going nowhere Blink. You're too hurt."

Notes looked at Racetrack frantically, "You can't go back I need you here. Please…"

"You need me huh?" Racetrack smiled to Notes.

"Racetrack! I need you here to keep them here, especially Blink." Notes said trying to coax Blink into staying at the lodging house.

Racetrack looked around the room full of injured boys, "Yeah alright Notes."

…

Cookie grunted as she took another punch to the stomach. She tried to pull away from the two that were holding her back but as much as she hated to admit it, they were too strong for her.

"Had enough yet?" The boy asked as he halted his assault of punches. Cookie didn't answer choosing to spit in his face.

The boy wiped off the spit and slapped her across the face, "You'll pay for that." He reached down and grabbed the club that his friend had dropped. He smiled as he took the club and hit Cookie's shoulder with it. Cookie refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She braced herself when she saw him swing the club again but something was different. As the club got closer she could see that part of it had splintered off and had left a jagged edge that was headed straight for her shoulder. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't contain the scream when the jagged edge of the club made its way across her shoulder.

Mush turned in the direction that the scream had come from. There were only two girls fighting on their side and Shortstuff wasn't anywhere near him, but Cookie was. He looked and saw Cookie being held back with someone standing in front of her carrying a club. He looked harder and saw that the left shoulder of her shirt was torn open and he could see blood…lots of blood, "Cookie!" Mush screamed over the yelling of the fighting newsies.

Jack looked from Mush to Cookie then back to Mush. Mush had just sent Ace running away with his tail between his legs and was helping Jack deal with several of the Staten Island news boys. "Go!" Jack yelled to Mush and nodding his head. He had seen how Cookie looked and it wasn't good.

Spot holstered his sling shot having run out of shooters and he grabbed his cane. He had spotted Nails and was making his way over to the leader of the Queens newsies. He looked and saw Shortstuff take a punch to the eye before kneeing a newsie in the groin. He walked up behind Nails and put a hand on his shoulder.

Nails turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "If it aint the mighty Spot Conlon."

"Yeah it is." Spot said taking his cane and whacking it across Nails' knee caps. Nail stumbled back, regaining his ground. Spot was advancing on Nails when he saw Lips coming at him out of the corner of his eye. He was about to side step in an attempt to dodge Lips when Maitiu came out of nowhere tackling Lips.

"Oh no you don't." Lips yelled as Maitiu tried to crawl away. Lips kicked Maitiu hard causing him to fall back to the ground. Lips walked over to him and continued kicking him in the stomach.

Getting a better grip on his cane, Spot attacked Nails, landing a blow on his shoulder, followed by a sharp jab to the chest. Nails stood up and smiled at Spot, "Looks like you brought a cane to a knife fight."

All Cookie could feel was the pain ripping through her shoulder. The boy in front of her reared back, taking another swing at her when someone caught his arm. Cookie opened her eyes to see Mush punching the boy that had attacked her with the club. The two boys holding Cookie back let go of her, letting her fall to the ground and advanced on Mush. Cookie reached her foot out and tripped one causing him to fall into the other.

Mush pushed his way passed the boys lying on the ground and ran to Cookie. "Cookie!" He put his arm around her waist and helped her stand up.

"I'm fine." Cookie said walking away from Mush back towards the fight.

"I don't think so." Mush reached out and grabbed Cookie around the waist pulling her close to him.

Cookie tried fighting against Mush's arms, "What are you doing?"

"You aint going back in that fight." Mush said holding her closer, "Were going back to the lodging house. Now."

…

Notes wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry when she saw all the newsies come back to the lodging house. The newsies were celebrating which meant they had won the fight, but there were so many that were hurt. Looking up from a small bandaged newsie she saw an unharmed Dutchy walk through the door. She grabbed his arm lightly, "Where is everyone else? Jack? Spot?"

He patted her hand, "Don't worry they're all coming back." Both turned as Jack and Shortstuff entered the lodging house, followed by Maitiu, Mush, and Cookie. Maitiu and Skittery were helped onto bunks by other newsies. Spot quietly slipped in the door, leaning on the door jam. He watched Notes as she started to assess the damage. Spot didn't want to deal with Notes at the moment, there was just too much that had happened…seeing him like this…

Shortstuff seemed alright boasting only a black eye. Jack had a cut over his eye and Mush didn't have a scratch on him. She gasped when she looked at Cookie. The left shoulder of Cookie's shirt was torn open blood spreading slowly down her arm. Maitiu and Skittery were a lot worse than Cookie. It looked like Skittery had re broken his leg. Maitiu on the other hand was wincing in pain with each breath.

Notes tied up her hair and started on Skittery, sitting him down and looking at his leg, "You broke it."

"I didn't break it!" He growled as Notes lifted it onto another chair, "Someone else did..." Notes gave him a half smile, looking at the fragile leg.

She looked up, trying to find Racetrack. They had to reset the leg soon. Notes scanned the room, but before she found Race, she found Spot. Her heart started racing against her chest, unable to contain the smile that spread across her face, "Spot…" He stopped at the sound of his name, slowly looking up at Notes. He seemed fine until she noticed the dark scarlet stain spreading on his shirt. His hand held his side tightly. She felt short of breath, he was Spot Conlon, he couldn't be hurt, he just couldn't be.

"Laura! Take Skittery!" Notes quickly pushed her way through the wave of incoming newsboys. When she reached him she stood stunned by the amount of blood, "Come on..." She gently took his wrist pulling him toward the bunks. He followed reluctantly.

"I'm fine." He said pulling his wrist out of her grip.

Notes raised an eyebrow, "You're fine? Really?" Spot nodded his head and Notes sighed, "So I guess that stain on your shirt means nothing?" This time she took his hand, "Please…"

He felt her hand shake in his, letting himself be lead to a bunk. Notes looked over to see Jack busy trying to reset Skittery's leg. He might not be too happy with what she had to do. She grabbed as many bandages as she could and turned back to Spot, "Take your shirt off."

Spot raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"You need to take your shirt off…I need to see the damage." Notes said trying not to stutter.

Spot smirked, not looking at Notes, "Whatever the doctor orders." He said coldly as he started un-buttoning his shirt.

Notes turned away, getting a cloth to clean off the blood. She glanced at Spot, taken aback by his icy demeanor, "What happened?"

Spot looked at Notes and felt bad. He realized that he was cold and distant from her but he didn't realize that it would affect her so; he had noticed the hurt in her voice. "Let's just say we took care of things."

"Took care of things…" Notes nodded paying more attention to the work at hand than what he was saying. There wasn't much she could do for him, she simply wiped off the blood and put bandages over the cut on his abdomen, her hands still shaking, "It's not that bad. Try and be easy on it though." She paused, trying to look at Spot. Gently she took his hand, cleaning off the blood, "Are you ok?" His gray-blue eyes met her, but he said nothing. She took the cloth that she used to wipe up the blood and walked away to clean it out. She turned and saw Maitiu leaning up against a wall, "Sit down." He looked up, a little surprised, "Now."

"Yes Ma'am." Maitiu tried to smile but he was still in a lot of pain, "It's my side." He lifted off his shirt, discarding it on his lap. A large bruise had already started to form. As she started to push on his side, tears started to form in her eyes. Spot …maybe he was right. She didn't belong here…or he didn't want her here. Maitiu winced, looking up at Notes, "Notes…are you ok?"

"Fine…" Tears streaked silently down her cheeks, "Your ribs are broken."

Maitiu looked up and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, no matter what she said she was not alright. "Ok but…why are you crying? A broken rib can't be that bad?" He smiled at her, but she only handed him back his shirt. He took her hand off his ribs and looked at her seriously, "What's wrong?"

Spot looked around the room and saw Notes fixing up Maitiu. He had suspected that there was something wrong with Maitiu's ribs, which was confirmed when Maitiu took his shirt off, revealing large black and blue marks. He watched the two carefully and was shaken when he saw Maitiu take Notes' hand. Notes had her back to him, but he could tell something was wrong with her and he had a guess as to what. He mentally slapped himself for treating Notes the way he had. As he watched Maitiu and Notes, he felt a twinge of jealousy towards Maitiu. He should be there to make Notes feel better, to fix things, not Maitiu.

"Hey, things will work out. You just have to give it time." Maitiu let go of her hand and smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"And I'll tell you a secret," He leaned toward Notes, "He's kind of an ass." He winked and put on his shirt.

Notes nodded, got up and looked around the room for Cookie. She found her being fussed over by Mush. "Mush let me handle this." Notes pushed Mush aside and delicately looked at Cookie's shoulder. "This is no good; I need to get a better look at your wound. C'mon." She grabbed Cookie's hand and led her into the empty front room.

"I'll help." Mush said as he entered the room behind them.

Notes stopped in her tracks and turned to Mush, "I don't think so." Notes smiled at Mush and pushed him out the door, "Now what happened to you?"

Cookie snorted, "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Clearly." Notes carefully peeled Cookie's sleeve away from her shoulder, "I see you handled the situation very well." Notes cleaned off the blood, but noticed a faint white scar on the back of her shoulder. "Cookie…um…never mind."

"What is it Notes?" Cookie asked looking over her shoulder.

Notes thought for a moment, "What's this scar on your shoulder?"

Cookie sighed, "It happened a long time ago. One of the only things I remember from my past." Cookie looked out the window, lost in her memory. "My father wasn't the nicest guy. He had a real anger problem, especially when he was drinking. One day I did something that got him angry and he picked me up and threw me. I flew into the mirror and a shard got stuck in my shoulder."

Notes looked empathetically at Cookie. She wanted to ask more about her past and how she came to be with the newsies but she knew this wasn't the time. As she told her story she fixed up the cut, "You might need stitches Cookie."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for you! Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Notes what did you do to her?" Jack asked looking at Cookie.

Notes wiped her forehead, "I had to give her stitches."

"She tortured me." Cookie pouted at Jack, who laughed.

"How do you feel?" Mush asked Cookie as he pulled her gently into a hug.

Cookie laughed, "I'm fine...just being difficult."

Notes nodded, "I'm going to go check on Blink." She walked away, leaving Mush, Jack and Cookie discussing what had happened in the fight.

"They came out of nowhere Jack." Mush said referring to Staten Island.

"We need to talk Jacky-boy." Spot said walking over to the small group. Mush and Cookie turned to walk away, "You can stay Cookie." Cookie nodded to Mush who then walked over to Notes to see how Blink was. Spot led Jack and Cookie over to the bunk where Maitiu was resting, "You guys going back tonight?"

"What are you talking about Spot?" Jack asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Spot looked around the room, "Some of your boys aint ready to walk back to Manhattan."

Jack knew Spot was right. Skittery wasn't ready to be moved yet and Blink was still slightly out of it, "Can some of my boys stay here Spot?"

"Sure Jack, it's the least we could do for your help." Spot said, shaking Jack's hand.

Maitiu sat up, "You sure it's safe for all of you to head back?"

"What do you mean?" Jack said looking at Maitiu.

Spot thought for a moment, "He's right Jack. You never know, they could be waiting for you guys to head back to Manhattan."

"I need to get back to 'Hattan Spot. Make sure everything's ok." Jack looked around the room.

Spot listened carefully to Jack. He knew Jack had a point but he couldn't help but think that there would be trouble facing the Manhattan newsies. There had been enough fighting for one day plus they would have Notes with them. If there was an ambush…Notes would be right in the middle of it. He wouldn't mind at all if Notes and the rest of the newsies stayed the night in the lodging house.

Cookie sighed as she looked around at the small group of boys she was talking with. She knew that Jack had a point. They needed to get back to Manhattan as soon as possible, "Jack's right."

Jack got up and started rounding up his newsies, "C'mon Notes we're heading home."

"What about Blink and Skittery? I can't leave them…" Notes asked looking between the two hurt Manhattan news boys.

"They're staying here till they can be moved back to Manhattan." Jack said waking up a sleeping newsie.

Notes looked around, "I'm staying with them Jack…to look after them."

Jack looked down at his little sister, "No. You aint staying Notes, but you're right someone should stay with them."

"I'll stay Jack." Boots piped up from a nearby bunk.

Jack sighed, "Thanks Boots."

…

It had been several days since the fight with Queens, Bronx and Staten Island. Things had mostly returned to normal for the Manhattan newsies. Everyone was selling again at their normal spots and Notes returned to the bakery. From what they had heard on the street, Queens had backed off, leaving the Brooklyn selling spots alone. Cookie sat on the front step, looking up at Notes, "Do you think it's over Cookie?"

"I don't know Notes…something just don't seem right. It seemed too easy. Spot… well speak of the devil." Cookie said as she saw Spot, Skittery, Boots and Blink walk towards the lodging house. Notes walked back into the lodging house, calling up to Jack.

"How you been Cookie?" Spot asked shaking hands with Cookie.

Cookie laughed, "Not too bad."

"Hey Spot." Jack said walking out of the lodging house followed by Notes.

Spot shook hands with Jack, "I think these belong to you."

"Thanks Spot, I appreciate it. How you fellas doing?" Jack asked turning to his news boys.

"Better." Blink said slightly rubbing his head.

Skittery leaned on a wooden crutch, "Feeling good." He patted the crutch and smiled. Blink helped Skittery up the stairs into the lodging house with Boots following behind them.

"Cowboy I need to talk to you and Cookie. It's important." Ten Pin said coming up to Jack from down the street.

"Sure c'mon." Jack said as he led Cookie and Ten Pin into the front room, leaving Spot and Notes alone on the front steps.

Awkwardly Notes played with her hands finally deciding to go check Skittery's leg. As she got up to walk into the lodging house Spot reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him, "Yes?" Notes asked.

Spot smirked, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Why would I not be alright?" Notes pulled her wrist away from Spot.

Spot's face dropped into a frown, "The other day….I saw you with Maitiu….you seemed upset about something."

She took a step back, thinking about her response, "Well Mr. Conlon, thank you for being concerned. Very thoughtful of you, but I have to check on Blink's head. "

Spot sighed taking a step toward Notes, "Don't call me that. What happened to calling me Spot?"

Notes huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about." She wanted run into the lodging house…or slap him really hard. What had happened between her and Spot at the fight hurt. Maybe Cookie was right, she should have been more careful.

Spot sighed, "Look….I…" He took a deep breath, "It's just…"

"What did you mean?" She took another step back, this time looking up at Spot.

"Huh?" Spot asked confused.

"When you told Cookie that I didn't belong here?" Notes said trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She knew that she would never be like Cookie, or Shortstuff, but this was her family. The only family she had known.

"I meant that you didn't belong in the fight." He looked at Notes, "You're different from the other newsies. I didn't want anything…"

"Oh." Notes said surprised. She had thought that maybe Spot didn't want her around at all, "I thought…"

"Thought what?" Spot asked looking up.

Notes looked down at her hands, "I thought you…"

"No." Spot took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, "Everything is just so complicated."

"Oh…I just thought that since you can have your pick of anyone…" She said quickly, looking away from Spot. There were plenty of newsgirls that would have Spot. One's that could hold their own in a fight and not have to stay behind.

"Why would I want just anyone?" He looked up to see Notes' confused look and stuffed his hat into his back pocket. He thought back to his previous relationships and cringed. Spot wasn't necessarily proud of his history with girls. He had really hoped that Notes wouldn't find out about that part of his past but he figured one of the Manhattan boys had probably said something, "Notes…you are…" Spot couldn't find the words, "There's something about you…" Spot looked up at Notes, "My key. You wear my key?" Spot asked spotting the chain around Notes' neck.

Notes' hand reached up and touched the key, "Yes." She smiled and looked down at the small key hanging around her neck, "If you want it…"

"No!" Spot chuckled, "If it weren't for…" Spot thought seriously for a moment, frustrated that the words didn't fit. He turned and looked at Notes, "I think Jacky-boy and I need to talk about…this."

"About what?" Notes asked, confused.

"You…and..." Spot looked around apprehensively. He never had to deal with an older brother before. "…would you...want to…If I asked?" As Spot was about to step closer to Notes he stopped as Jack and Cookie walked out of the lodging house.

"Spot you're still here… good." Jack turned to Cookie, "Looks like you don't have to go to Brooklyn after all."

Spot looked at the new arrivals, "What's going on?"

Jack sighed, "Chance didn't send her newsies to the fight."

"What are you talking about, I saw them." Spot said outraged.

"It wasn't Chance. She walked out on the newsies a few days earlier. Wanted nothing to do with it…" Jack said lighting a cigarette.

Spot looked confused, "Then who…"

"Ace." Cookie said bitterly.

Spot sighed and closed his eyes, "Ace. That's wonderful. Gunna make things nice and easy for us right?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm. Spot shook hands with Jack, "Keep me informed Jack. I'll be seeing you soon." He watched Jack retreat into the lodging house and turned to leave.

"Spot," Notes called out, "Yes." Spot, smiling, turned back to Notes and nodded. He put his hat back on and began his walk home.

"Yes to what?" Cookie asked elbowing Notes.

…

Mush looked around at the boys hanging around the bunk room. After the fight, the boys had been taking it easy, trying to rest up to heal their injuries faster. Mush watched as Cookie finally came back from selling her papes, go into her room and shut the door. He got up, walked over to the door and knocked. There was no response and he couldn't hear anything though the door. Mush opened the door to see the room empty and the window open. He sighed, Cookie loved going up to the roof when she had a lot to think about, "Hey." Mush said as he climbed up the fire escape and reached the roof.

"Hey." Cookie said absent mindedly.

Mush walked over and sat next to her, "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me." Cookie retorted.

Mush stopped, a little hurt, "What do you mean?"

Cookie sighed, "Never mind."

He sighed moving behind her. Slowly he placed a hand on her lower back, "Tell me…please."

Cookie sighed again pulling her legs up to her chest, "You've been distant."

Mush looked at Cookie with surprise. The last thing he had wanted was to be distant with Cookie but with what had happened to her during the fight, he had been too afraid to hurt her, "Cookie…"

She pulled away from him and stood up, "I get it if you don't want…"

"No." Mush said getting to his feet. "It's just that…" Mush sighed, "When you got hurt during the fight…I don't want anything to happen to you."

Cookie sighed, "You don't have to treat me like a child. I can take care of myself."

Mush laughed, "Yeah I know you can but can you blame me?" He sighed, pulling Cookie into a hug, "…I love you."

Cookie nuzzled herself against Mush's chest, "I…love you too."

Mush smiled. He knew that Cookie would have a hard time saying that she loved him. It wasn't something he expected, not for a while at least. Yet hearing her say those words…they were the best words he had ever heard.

…

Tibby's was alive with laughter and celebration. The Brooklyn and Manhattan news boys all gathered together, celebrating their win over the newsies of Queens, Bronx and Staten Island. Spot gazed over the crowd of newsies searching for one person in particular. He finally found her sitting at a table with Cookie and Jack. He sighed, things were still tricky when it came to Jack. He caught Cookie's eye and looked away. He wandered through the crowd, occasionally congratulating a newsie when Jack came up to him.

"Hey Spot glad to see you here." Jack said shaking hands with Spot.

Spot smirked, "Yeah Jacky-boy." Spot watched as other newsies started coming up to Jack and took this as his chance to get some fresh air. Notes looked around to see where Spot disappeared to. After quickly searching the crowed she saw Spot walking down the sidewalk through the window. Making sure Jack wasn't look, Notes left Tibby's, following Spot.

"Spot?" She found him on leaning against the building next to Tibby's.

"What happened to Mister Conlon?" Spot saw Notes and stood up, taking his hat off.

She smiled, laughing slightly, "Well then Mr. Conlon," She turned to go back to Tibby's, "If that's how you'd rather me address you…"

"No you don't…" Spot moved quickly, grabbing her around the waist and turning her around, "Devon. My name's Devon."

"Devon Conlon…" Notes smiled as she looked up. She saw Spot leaning his head down closer to hers till their lips were inches apart, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Before she had time to think, Notes reached up on her tip toes and their lips met. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently, slowly pulling away. They both smiled as he rested his head against hers, "Devon…It's a nice name…" Her face was rosy, a deep blush forming in her cheeks.

Spot laughed, he hadn't been called that name in a long time and it was wonderful to hear it from her. "Avery…" He smiled, in all of his past relationships, he had never felt comfortable telling them his real name but there was something different with Notes.

"Uh-hem." Both Spot and Notes looked up to see Jack and Cookie standing in front of them with their mouths open in shock. Cookie seemed proud while Jack looked furious.

"Spot." Jack said taking a step forward.

Cookie put a restraining hand on Jack's shoulder, "C'mon Jack, don't do anything stupid."

Jack shook off her hand and continued forward, his eyes remaining locked on Spot and his sister, "What do you think you're doing with my sister Spot?"

"Take it easy Jack." Spot said letting go of Notes and stepping in front of her.

Jack grabbed Spot's collar, almost lifting him off the ground, "This aint okay Spot. She is my little sister."

"Jack stop it!" Notes pried Jack's hands open, releasing Spot's shirt, "Besides, I'm not child!"

Jack turned away from Spot and towards his sister, "Do you have any idea what he is like with girls? He aint good enough for you Notes. We're leaving." Jack grabbed Notes' hand and started dragging her away from Spot.

"Jack calm down." Cookie said freeing Notes' hand from Jack's grasp.

"Let me guess, you were in on it the whole time." They were now standing in front of Tibby's and Jack was lashing out at everyone, "How could you let her do this Cookie?" Jack grabbed Notes' arm trying to drag her away when Spot reached out, yanking Jack's hand away from Notes. Jack turned angrily to Spot, "She aint one of your whores Spot."

"Jack this is different." Spot said quietly. He still didn't like talking about past relationships in front of Notes and what Jack said was a low blow, "Let's talk about this."

"There aint nothing to talk about Spot." Jack remembered the conversation he had had with Spot not too long ago about his younger sister_. Spot thought hard. He had been replaying his conversation with Mush in his head, "Brother to brother, if someone came round asking to go with your little sister, how would you react?" _Jack turned to Spot, "What you asked me that day about a little sister, you really meant Notes!"

"Of course I did Jacky-boy. It aint my fault you thought I was talking about Shortstuff." Spot said defensively.

Jack stepped closer to Spot, "I also told you that there aint no one good enough for her, especially you."

"Jack you're being ridiculous." Cookie said stepping between Jack and Spot.

"Don't get involved Cookie this has nothing to do with you." Jack said shoving Cookie out of the way causing her to trip.

Notes helped Cookie to her feet, "Jack! Stop it!" She moved in front of Cookie, turning on Jack, "I can make my own decisions!"

"Like hell you can!" Jack yelled back at his younger sister.

Cookie sighed and grabbed Notes' hand. "C'mon this aint helping any." Cookie gently dragged Notes into Tibby's.

"Cookie let go of me." Notes said sternly. Notes didn't want to leave Jack alone with Spot with how mad he was.

"No you don't. Get back here." Jack yelled following Cookie and Notes into Tibby's, "Cookie stay out of it." Jack turned back to Notes, "He's no good."

"Whoa Jack what's going on?" Mush asked walking up next to Notes.

Jack turned to Mush with anger in his eyes, "Stay out of this Mush."

"Jack is upset about Spot and I being together." Notes said as Maitiu and Blink came over.

Maitiu smiled, "You guys are together? Good for you." Jack turned and punched Maitiu in the face drawing silence from the rest of the diner.

"Alright Jacky-boy that's enough!" Spot said stepping in between his second in command and Jack, "This has nothing to do with them."

Jack turned on Spot, "You're right, this is all to do with you."

"Jack!" Notes said trying to step between Jack and Spot. Jack ignoring his sister pushed her aside to get closer to Spot.

"Don't treat her like that." Spot said his hand inching toward his cane.

Notes looked at the frenzy of newsboys around her and fought back the urge to scream. This had gotten out of hand. Quickly looking around, Notes found Mush, "I can't stay here anymore."

Mush looked down at his friend unsure of how to respond to her. Gently he took her shoulder, "Then do what you need to do." Notes slightly smiled at Mush, nodded and took off out the door. Mush found Cookie and pulled her aside, "Notes is gone."

"What?" Cookie said trying to keep a fight from breaking out between some of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies.

"She couldn't stand it here so she left. You need to go after her I will handle things here." Mush said holding back a smaller Manhattan newsie. Cookie nodded at Mush and took off out the door trying to follow Notes. Mush sighed he had to tell Jack that Notes was gone but he really didn't want to get involved. Jack and Spot were still shouting at each other when Mush pushed his way between them.

"I told you to stay out of this Mush." Jack said trying to push Mush aside.

Mush wouldn't budge, "Notes is gone Jack."

"What do you mean gone?" Jack said ignoring Spot for once.

"I mean she's gone. She just took off." Mush said to the silent Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Again we are soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update. We are both out of school for the summer which you may think means more time to write our story but alas no for we are now much further away from each other and we have a very difficult time writing from different states. We are hoping to have a weekly meeting with each other to write more of the story. We will also be on vacation together in a few weeks where even though there is no internet access, we can still write a lot of the story and just update chapters when we get back. First we would like to thank everyone who has stuck with us so far! Squeakygirl and I would like to give a few shout-outs to some very special newsians who have played a large part in Is Friendship Thicker than Blood.

**Mayday321** and **Ealasaid Una** who have been with us from the very beginning of our story.

**Shortstuff14** and **Penny -Conlon** who regardless of their friendship to us, has given us un-biased reviews.

And finally to **Joker is Poker with a J** who gave us very vital guidance in the creation of our story!

We also want to let you know that all of the italics mean a flashback. This is a really short chapter but we wanted to let you all know that we think of you constantly and we have not forgotten about the story, we have not died and sadly, we have not physically entered our Newsie world. Please R&R and enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

"What happened to you guys?" Mush asked Cookie as she was sat on her bed, alone in her room once more. Cookie sighed as she thought about what had happened few days earlier.

"_Notes where do you plan on going?" Cookie asked out of breath._

_Notes huffed, "Anywhere but there." She walked down the street, her voice angry, "I want to be alone Cookie."_

"_OK. I'll be alone with ya." Cookie said keeping pace with Notes._

"_You don't need to baby-sit me."_

_Cookie sighed, "I'm not. I'm here as your friend not as your baby sitter. Besides I bet you don't even know where you are."_

_Notes stopped and faced her friend, "Of course I know where I am."_

"_Really?" Cookie looked around, "Prove it."_

_Notes sighed in defeat, "Fine you win. Happy?" she crossed her arms. "Why did Jack have to do this? Now? _It's_ not fair!" _

"_You're right it aint fair, but he's still your brother." Cookie leaned against the wall, "You need to wait till he calms down. Maybe if you and Spot talk to him when he's cooled off things will go better."_

_Notes shook her head, "He's too stubborn." She looked at Cookie, "I highly doubt that there is anything that can change Jack's mind."_

"_So do you plan on staying out here all night?"_

_Notes sighed, "Yes." She looked at her feet then up at Cookie, who was smiling "No…" _

"_Then we should go back." Cookie said._

Cookie finished explaining where the two had disappeared to and looked up at Mush, "She's definitely Jack's sister. If I hadn't gone out there I bet she would have walked right up to the Bronx."

"Wouldn't doubt it…" Mush added sadly, getting off the bed and walking to the window.

She watched him closely, knowing how torn up he was over what had happened, "What happened back at Tibby's?"

Mush sighed, just as upset as Cookie was.

…

"_What? Why did she take off?" Jack lifted Mush up by the collar of his shirt, "You let her go out there alone?"_

"_Jack let him go." Blink said trying to pry Jack's hands off of Mush._

"_She aint alone Jack, Cookie's with her." Mush said straightening his shirt._

_Jack laughed, "Like that's any better?"_

"_What does that mean?" Skittery asked trying to get closer to Jack._

"_You guys can stand around here arguing all you want but I'm going after her." Spot said as he turned to the door. He almost made it when Jack pulled him back roughly._

"_I don't want you anywhere near her." Jack looked at Spot seriously, "Whatever there is between you two, it ends now." With that he threw Spot aside and ran out the door._

"So that justifies him in sending her away?" Cookie stood up angrily. "It aint right Mush, it just aint right."

Mush pulled Cookie into a hug, holding her tight, "I know it aint. You think she is going to be okay?"

Cookie pulled away and looked angrily at the door, "She's gonna be real mad at him."

"She's scary when she's mad…" Mush stared out the window then over at the empty bed that had belonged to Notes.

….

"_Jack you are out of your mind!" Notes screamed at her brother. Notes had been shocked to learn that after Cookie had convinced her to go back to talk to Jack, he hadn't even come back that night. He came back in the next morning with David following sheepishly behind him._

"_I told you Notes, this place aint right for you. You belong somewhere better." Jack said coldly. _

_Notes crossed her arms, "Oh! Wonderful." She sarcastically answered him, "Let me have a taste of what it's like to have a family and send me away again? What gives you the right to treat people like this Francis?" Notes never used Jack's real name, unless the situation called for it._

"_Avery, don't be like that. You will still be in Manhattan and be able to see us. It's just that you will be in a proper house," Jack motioned to David, "David's family is real nice, they are happy to have you stay with them." Notes didn't respond and threw her clothes into her suitcase. Jack sighed, "Notes…"_

"_Don't Francis!" She turned an accusing glare at Jack, "All these years I have been living on my own, perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It was your choice to make me someone else's responsibly. Don't decide to know what's best for me now!" _

….

After a long pause Mush turned and started for the door, "I hope Jack knows what he's doing…"

Jack sighed as he thought of what Notes had said to him. The last time he had sent her away for a better life, she couldn't stop crying and this time she couldn't stop yelling at him. He was sitting on the roof thinking of his decision to send her to live with David's family. It had to be the right choice for her, she didn't deserve to be caught up with the newsies, she deserved better. Of course everyone in the lodging house was really more than upset with him, especially Cookie. Note's had only been gone for a few days and Jack could feel Cookie's icy stare every time he had his back to her.

…

Spot stared at his reflection in the water. All of his newsies had finished selling their papes for the day and they were swimming at the docks avoiding their leader…and for good reason. Spot hadn't said much to his newsies since the argument at Tibby's and had been even shorter tempered. He had finally been able to tell Notes how he really felt about her and it all blew up in his face. Yet he shouldn't have been surprised. With his history with girls, Jack wouldn't let him anywhere near Notes. Now he wasn't on good terms with Manhattan which would be disastrous if Queens or another borough wanted to start another fight. Spot didn't want to brag but Manhattan was weak without Brooklyn to back them up.

"Hey Spot…" A small blond news boy hovered on the edge of the dock.

"What…" Spot snapped, almost sending the boy off the dock. After realizing who it was he sighed and adjusted his hat, "Right…what did you find out?"

"Jack moved her out of the lodging house…..she's with the walkin' mouth's family…"

A slow but dangerous fire burnt in Spot's cold eyes…

…

"He's miserable." Maitiu said as he walked up to Shortstuff. They were both standing there watching Spot stare aimlessly at the water.

"We all know that Maitiu. The question is, what are we gonna do about it?" Shortstuff said crossing her arms.

Maitiu sighed and looked back at his leader, "I can talk with Cookie, I don't think she's happy about everything either…preferably before anyone notices. The last thing we need here is a mutiny."

"Good. She is Jack's second in command, might have some sway with him." Shortstuff looked up at the sun and smiled, "And if not then I could try and persuade Jack to end this stupid fight between them."

…

Her suitcase sat, unpacked, on her bed. Mrs. Jacobs had moved Sarah and Notes into a separate room but it didn't matter. This was not the lodging house, Sarah wasn't Cookie and worst of all there was no way to contact anyone, including Spot. Although the whole Jacobs family was more than welcoming, it still would never be home. Sitting on her bed Notes could easily look out the window at the surrounding buildings, and the view would temporally take her mind off her current situation. A soft knock on the door interrupted Notes observing a rather large man attempting to chase a loose dog. "Yes?"

The door slowly opened and David hovered in the doorway, "I just talked to the music teacher at my school. I told her all about you and she said that she could use some help." Notes just stared at him blankly so he continued, "She offered you a job as her assistant."

"Oh!" Notes stood up, offering him a polite smile, "Thank you David. I'd love to take it. When I'm at the bakery I'll let Mr. Murphy know my schedule's changing."

David smiled back at her, "I'm glad I could do something to make you feel better. I know this hasn't been….what I mean is…If you need anything…" He stuttered, trying to find the right words. Jack had filled him in on everything that had happened. Even though he didn't like seeing her so sad, he believed that Jack was doing the right thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** We're back again! Here is another chapter for you, our lovely readers. Next week Squeakygirl and I will be on vacation without internet access. Our hopes there are that we can do a lot of writing and then update when we get back so the next chapter will be a little while. Please R&R and enjoy.

**Chapter 12:**

David and Notes walked to school in silence. Occasionally David glanced up at Jack's sister, not surprised that Spot would be interested in her. Although he hadn't known the leader of Brooklyn long, his reputation was well known, "So," He smiled attempting to start a conversation, "I don't mean to ask a stupid question but what do you preferred to be called? Notes…or…" David smiled sheepishly, realizing that he didn't know her real name.

"Oh!" Notes smiled, "Sorry…Please call me Notes. Everyone does…" To be honest she wasn't in the talking mood at the moment. It had only been a day or two since she left the newsies and that wound hadn't healed yet. Everyone in the house had left her alone to come to terms with Jack leaving her again except for David. He insisted on taking up every moment of her free time with meaningless questions or mindless games.

"Ok Notes, how have your past couple days been?" David asked, hoping her stay at his house has been enjoyable so far, even after her rocky parting with Jack.

Notes smiled kindly, "It's been…wonderful David, Thank you again." Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had been, in truth, wonderful to her. Even though she would rather be back with the Newsies, they made her feel like part of the family. Les was simply a joy to have around. He would, when he could, fill her in on what little he could find out about the newsies. She sighed when she thought about the last member of the Jacob's family…Sarah. Last time they had met, Notes didn't act exactly lady like. The two girls didn't talk much, a cold civility between the two at all times. Notes looked up at David, "I'm sorry I haven't been the best guest."

"No!" David said trying to cheer Notes up, "It's been real nice having you stay with us." He thought for a moment, "You'll still be able to see Jack you know. He's always over to see Sarah." Notes sighed when David mentioned Jack being with Sarah. She still wasn't happy about Jack's decision to stay together with Sarah after the Maitiu incident, but at the moment she didn't want to see him at all…with or without Sarah. David stopped and pointed up to a large brick building, "Here we are…"

Notes looked up in relief when she saw the school building, happy to be off the subject of Jack. David led her up the front steps and through a set of large oak doors. After a short walk, he stopped and pointed to a smaller set of doors, "That's the main office. Ask for Ms. Roman. She's the music instructor. I'll see you after school." With small smile and awkward pat on the shoulder, David walked down the long hallway to his class.

Slowly she opened the door and found herself in a large, open office. At the desk she asked for Ms. Roman and was directed up stairs and to the left. After following the given directions, Notes found herself in a small music room. She looked around but found no one, "Hello?"

"Ah! So sorry…" A small woman stepped out from behind a bookshelf, her arms full of books. She couldn't have been much older than Notes, "You must be my new assistant! Wonderful to meet you Ms.…?"

Notes smiled, "Ms. Sullivan. Avery Sullivan. Here let me get that for you…" She took a few books out of the girl's arms.

"Thank you! I'm Ms. Holly Roman. Please call me Holly." She set the rest of the books on a table and turned to Notes, "Now! They told me you were well trained in music, studying here in New York, New England, and England. What can you play?" Holly took the books from Notes and set them on the table with the other ones.

"Piano, violin, and vocals…"

"Wonderful!" Holly fixed the pair of wire framed glasses that were slipping down her nose, "I teach basic music varying in different instruments. It's a relatively simple course but with just one person, it can be a handful." Holly looked at her new assistant, "I must confess that I don't know much about the violin so I may need you to help the students. Other than that I will need your help with little things like finding music in the books, papers etc. Do you think you are up to it?"

Notes smiled, "Yes I believe so."

"Don't worry. The kids are not that bad. You'll be fine. The class starts in fifteen minutes so I will give you a brief introduction to the class." Holly said as she pulled Notes aside to talk more privately as some students started showing up.

…

Maitiu looked at Spot with slight concern. It had been a couple days since they found out that Notes had been moved out of the Manhattan lodging house and Spot had begun lashing out at anyone for anything. He agreed with Spot's decision to send a couple of birdies to Manhattan to keep an eye on her, but Maitiu could tell that Spot wouldn't sit still for long.

The Brooklyn newsies had just started selling when Maitiu caught up to Spot and decided to test the waters. If he was lucky Spot was having a good day, "Dia duit! How's the headline today?" The Brooklyn leader made no response besides a slight nod, "Right…So I was talking to Shortstuff and…"

Spot looked up, interrupting his second in command, "I'm going to Manhattan."

"Why?" Maitiu asked in shock.

"I'm gonna go talk to Notes."

Maitiu sighed, "That aint a good idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Maitiu stepped in front of Spot, "You think cowboys gonna like you going anywhere near his sister? We're trying to fix things between Brooklyn and Manhattan, if you go to see Notes now, it will just make things worse." Spot didn't look at Maitiu. Maitiu sighed and looked down at his papes, "Notes is already going through a lot. Let things calm down, ok?"

Spot glared up at Maitiu, but he knew he was right, "Fine." Spot walked away annoyed. He was the leader of Brooklyn, the most powerful newsie leader in New York. Yet here he was stuck in Brooklyn, unable to see the one girl he cared about.

…

David pushed his way through the crowded hallway filled with his fellow school mates. Most of them were headed home, but he and Les had planned to meet in the Music room to see Notes. Hopefully her first day went well. Jack had told him that she loved music.

"David!" Notes had just closed the door to the music room as she spotted David. Les was besides her carrying his books. She looked much happier than before which made David feel better.

"How was your first day?" He smiled taking the books from her arms.

Notes smiled as she tried taking the books back, "You don't have to do that." But he shook his head, insisting that he didn't mind, "It was fun. I missed being able to play. The school has a lovely piano." All the way home, David happily listened to Notes talk about her first day. She seemed to be much happier than she had been since she moved in with them. He knew that Jack would be glad to hear that Notes was finally settling in.

"I'm glad you had fun! Who knows…maybe you'll have to teach me and Les to play." David laughed and gave Les a nudge.

Les looked up at David, "What's playin' piano gunna get me?"

Notes and David looked at each other, smiling. With a small chuckle David raised an eyebrow, "A girl?" David and Notes started laughing. Looking over at her, he realized that he loved seeing Notes smile. It was a wonderful change to see in her.

…

"Hey Maitiu." Cookie said shaking hands with Maitiu. "What did you want to talk about?" The two met outside of Tibby's in the afternoon.

"We need to talk." Maitiu leaned against the building, hoping there would be no trouble from his being in Manhattan.

Cookie sighed, hating to hear those words, "About what?"

"Spot and Jack." Maitiu said nervously. "We need to do something about them. This fight can't go on forever."

Cookie ran a hand through her hair, "I know but what are we gonna do about it?"

"We need them to get together and talk. Spot's just about ready to charge into Manhattan and I'm sure Jack isn't any better."

Cookie laughed nervously, "I don't think that will work. Both Jack and Spot are so stubborn. And Jack's still angry. He hasn't seen Notes since he made her leave the Lodging house and I'm positive he doesn't want to see anyone from Brooklyn. He gets up sells his papes, comes back, keeps to himself and then he goes to sleep."

"Sounds like Spot." Maitiu lit a cigarette and looked around, "How's Notes?"

Cookie sighed and looked down, "I haven't seen her since she left."

Maitiu nodded, "Ok, talk to Jack. I'll bring Spot to Tibby's in a week."

"Sure you can handle that?" Cookie laughed.

Maitiu smiled, "I'll think of something." He sighed and put out his cigarette. "Man it aint easy taking orders from Spot right now."

Cookie laughed, "Yeah but that's the price we pay being the second in commands. We have to take over when our leaders are acting stubborn and childish."

"Well someone's gotta do it."

…

Notes sat with Les at the kitchen table. While she worked on a new piece of music, Les looked over math homework, huffing about the difficulty of the problems, "Can you take a look at this?" He leaned over to Notes and held up the paper.

"Of course Les," She put aside her sheet music and looked at Les' Homework.

"Les," Sarah came in from the bed room and sat down at the table, smiling, "I can look over it for you. No sense in bothering Notes."

"Really I don't mind…"

"Nonsense!" Sarah reached over and grabbed the paper from Notes, "I know you studied music at school Notes. I might be a better choice for helping Les with math homework."

Notes sat there with her mouth opened, unsure how to respond short of throttling her. But she didn't want to be rude. Les watched helplessly as Sarah took his homework. He sighed and put his pencil down, "I think Notes studied math, right? What else did you study?"

"Oh…um…like you said Les… Math, Literature, History, Latin, Music, and Medical Care… along with other classes." Notes smiled sweetly at Sarah.

"Well everything looks good here Les." Sarah handed back the paper and walked away, ignoring Notes.

Notes looked at the paper and smiled, "Actually she was wrong Les. You need to divide by three here."

He smiled and thanked Notes as Mrs. Jacobs came into the kitchen, her arms full of vegetables, "Would anyone want to help me with dinner?" She laughed and put down the food on the counter, "How does soup sound?"

"Wonderful!" Les hopped up from his seat and going over to his mom, "I'm starving!"

…

Cookie sighed as she thought about the conversation she had with Maitiu from the day before. She knew that Spot and Jack needed to fix the problem between them, but she also knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She knew that she needed help. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" Cookie asked Racetrack, Mush and Blink as they came in after selling their papers.

"Sure." Mush said as he and the others followed Cookie up to the roof, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I talked to Maitiu yesterday and we agreed that Jack and Spot need to talk to each other. He asked me to bring Jack to Tibby's next week but I'm gonna need you guys to help me. I doubt he would really go willingly once he knows that Spot's gonna be there."

"Why don't we not tell him that Spot is gonna be there?" Racetrack asked as he lit a cigar.

Blink shook his head, "Jack would just walk out if he saw Spot."

"Exactly. We need to get him to agree to go and at least talk with Brooklyn." Cookie said sitting down.

"What can we do?" Mush asked sitting down next to Cookie.

"Just help me convince him that it's for the best." Cookie got up and walked back into the lodging house. She looked around the bunk room and found the person she needed to talk to. "Jack we need to talk."

"What do you want Cookie?" Jack asked not looking up at his second in command.

"You need to talk to Brooklyn."

Jack shook his head, "No."

"Jack..." Cookie pleaded.

"Don't 'Jack' me. You were okay with Spot being with my sister, I know you were." He stood up from his bunk and faced the window. "We should have realized a long time ago not to trust Conlon."

Cookie crossed her arms, "This aint about me or even about Notes. This is about fixing the rift between Manhattan and Brooklyn."

Jack snorted, "I don't see the point to it."

"You gotta. What if something happens again, Manhattan can't stand on its own for very long without help. You and Spot need to get together and at least talk. That's all we want is for you guys to talk to each other." Cookie said wearily.

"Okay, let's say I agree to meet with Spot, how do I know he will actually show up?" Jack faced Cookie again.

"Maitiu will take care of that." Cookie smiled, almost positive Jack would go, "And while you're out maybe you should go see your sister." Jack made no response, "Ok…fine. We'll talk about it later then." Cookie sighed, she could see where Notes got her stubbornness from. It was definitely a family trait that she and her brother shared.

…

Notes walked along the street happy to get a second alone. Mrs. Jacobs had needed milk so Notes volunteered to go out and get some. Unlike Jack and some of the other newsies, David, and Mr. and Ms. Jacobs allowed her more freedom. After stopping for milk, Notes picked up some chocolate for Les and started her walk back to the apartment. On her way she spotted a newsie selling not far from where she was. Notes smiled as she remembered when Mush and Cookie had taken her out to sell papers. That seemed so long ago. Shifting the milk in her arms, Notes walked over to the newsboy, "Excuse me? One pape please?"

The boy, not much older than herself, smiled happily, "Thank you miss!" He handed her a paper and some change.

"I'm sorry if this is a strange question but do you know any of the boy's from Kloppmen's lodging house." Notes asked, wondering if he was friends with Mush or Blink.

The boy thought for a second, "Not really. I really only know one person from these parts, Cookie." He thought back to the only female newsie in Manhattan, clenching his fists.

Notes smiled, "How is she?" She looked at the boy and realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name's is Notes Kelly."

The boy smiled, pleasantly surprised, "You're Jack's sister?"

"Yes. How are the newsies?" She smiled hopefully, missing her friends.

"They're good. I'm sorry I can't tell you much, but I'm new around here so I really don't know them that well."

Notes looked at the boy. He was tall with dark brown eyes and black hair, "I guess that explains why I have never seen you around before." Notes looked down at the ground, "I used to live in the lodging house but….Jack didn't think it was a good place for me so now I'm living with some friends." Notes looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker, "I need to get going but will you tell Cookie I say hi?"

"Sure. I would love to talk to Cookie for you." The boy replied sweetly, "You know what…" The boy thought for a moment, "How about I walk you home. I'm sure you can handle yourself but I'm headed that way anyways."

Notes thought for a moment. Jack would upset if he ever found out that she was still hanging out with newsies but at this point she didn't care much, "As long as you don't tell Jack. He wouldn't be too happy with you if you did."

"I wouldn't dream of telling him." He winked and followed Notes as she started walking back towards the Jacob's apartment.

Notes stopped and looked at the newsie, "You never told me your name."

"Oh, I'm, "He hesitated. This girl was obviously close to the Manhattan newsies. If he told her who he was she would know, "…Pint. My name is Pint." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Pint." Notes smiled, "It's really nice talking with a newsie again. I haven't seen anyone since I moved out of the lodging house."

The boy frowned, "Not even Cookie?" He wondered how close this girl really was to Cookie.

Notes shook her head, "No but I know that she has a job to do and is probably trying to get Jack to cool off a little bit."

"Probably." Pint agreed, changing the subject as she slowed to a stop in front of an apartment building, "If you ever need a paper, you know where to find me!" He tipped his hat to her.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." Notes said smiling.

"Hopefully." Pint smiled back at Notes. "Goodnight Notes."

"Goodnight." Notes said as she walked into the apartment.

Pint let out a sigh of relief as he watched Notes disappear into the apartment. He walked away smiling to himself. This was the exact break that he needed. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it out in the street. Things were going much better than he had ever anticipated. Nothing was going to stop him now. After all he had all of Staten Island at his disposal. Ace smiled as the pieces of his plan slowly fell into place.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** We're baaaaack! Our vacation was nice and relaxing. We didn't write more than just this chapter for a couple reasons, one is that we prefer to hear what our readers think of the previous chapter before moving forward, another reason is that Squeakygirl became sick during vacation and she still is. It's nothing serious…we are having Kloppman look her over. We hope you enjoy the chapter and we plan on updating soon. R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 13:**

"Ace you wanted to talk to me?" A voice said from the doorway.

Ace didn't look up from his seat at the window of the Staten Island lodging house, "Yeah, sit down."

"What's up?" The newsie asked. The name Ace wasn't one to strike fear into the heart of his newsboys, such as Spot Conlon or Nails, but ever since the fight with Brooklyn and Manhattan…he had changed.

"You're gonna be in charge for a little bit while I'm gone." Ace played with his collar while staring blankly out of the window.

"Where are you going?"

Again, no movement from Ace, "I'm gonna be in Manhattan for a while."

"I thought they didn't want anything to do with you there…I mean especially since…Cookie."

Ace stood up quickly, snapping out of his daze, "They won't know that I'm there. I've met someone who is very close to that saint Jack Kelly and his boys. She will be useful…but it will take time. When I'm gone, I want you to send a couple newsies everyday into Manhattan…see if they can sell on his turf."

"Why?"

Ace laughed, "Because Jack aint gonna like it. When I send word I want you to take all the newsies and head to Manhattan."

The newsie stood up, "We already tried to fight Manhattan and look at what happened to us."

Ace laughed darkly, "We both know how 'Hattan survived that. Brooklyn's their only hope. Sad really that they're not talkin' anymore. Jack's knight in shining armor won't be rescuing him this time." Ace said sitting back down, dismissing his newsie.

"What's with all of your anger towards Jack?" The newsie said from the doorway, wondering how he was going to explain all this to the rest of the Staten boys.

Ace looked away, "This aint about Jack."

"Is it…"

"Yes, now get outta here." Ace said, slamming his hand down on the table. He looked out the window towards Manhattan. The gears in his mind turned quickly, creating his story as Pint. What better way to get to his target then Jack's own sister. He decided his first goal would be getting close to Notes and staying away from Cookie, Jack and anyone else that could recognize him.

…

Over the next week Notes happily taught at David's school and worked in Mr. Murphy's Bakery. David enjoyed their walks together back and forth to school and loved seeing the change that happened in his guest. Although she still hadn't seen Jack or any of the other newsies, she seemed happier than before. The two found themselves together more often, sometimes accompanied by Les, and talking about almost anything. But today David was confident in what he wanted to talk about. Normally he tried to avoid the subject of Spot and Jack, not wanting to upset her, but after spending so much time with her, he felt that there was _something_ between them. After dinner was cleaned up and the family had moved to separate sections of the apartment, David found Notes out on the fire escape. He climbed through the window and sat down next to her. As her hand flowed over a page of sheet music he watched her expression change from one of contentment to sadness, "What are you thinking about?"

Notes looked up, a smile quickly spreading over her face at the arrival of someone else on the fire escape, "Nothing really…just trying to get some of this written out while it's still in my head." She had been thinking a lot about her last meeting with Spot. The vividness of that memory didn't fade, that moment captured in her head. No matter what Jack could say or do, he couldn't change what happened. The music that she was writing now only reflected how she felt.

David looked down at the paper, "Music?"

"Of course. Music is the best way to express one's feelings." Notes said finishing up the line of music she was on.

"Oh." David said with a huge smile on his face. "So…what does this music sound like?"

Notes looked away, thinking about Spot again, "It's nothing special…" She sighed and showed David the sheet music, "Every piece tells a story." Notes looked down proudly at what she wrote. Someday she hoped to play it for him…for Spot. "Anyways…to what do I owe the pleasure tonight David?"

David hesitated for a moment, "I wanted to ask you something. You see…" He turned to face Notes, "Jack didn't tell me too much about what had happened with you and…well…I wanted to make sure you were ok. If you don't want to talk about it I understand…"

"No David, its fine…" Notes put away her papers and thought about what to say, choosing her words carefully. So far, David had been a good friend to her and it was only natural for him to be curious about the whole situation, "I'm as OK as I can be. I was not surprised by how Jack reacted. It was expected." She smiled to herself, "He was planning on talking to Jack about it…asking him if it would be ok if we were together."

"You miss Spot…" He watched a stunning sadness cross her face.

"Yes…I do. I also miss my friends from the lodging house." Notes smile again, "But you have been so wonderful to me since I moved in. And for that I thank you." She looked out at the city then back at David, "Come on then David, it's getting late."

"Notes…" He stopped her before she returned to the apartment, "I just want you to remember…if you need to talk about anything… I am here for you."

Notes smiled and without hesitation gave him a quick hug, "Thank you…that means a lot to me."

David smiled, his heart beating hard against his chest as she let go, "Um…any time." David smiled as he watched her go back to the apartment.

…

Tibby's was almost empty except for the few newsies who had heard about the meeting and wanted to see the results. Most of them wisely kept their distance from Brooklyn leader. Spot was sitting at a table staring off, tapping his cane on the ground. He had only agreed to meet with Jack because Maitiu had convinced him that Jack might feel differently towards Spot and Notes being together if he had some time to think about it. Shortstuff tagged along, hopping to see some of her Manhattan friends.

Spot stopped tapping his cane and stood up, "That's it…I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" Maitiu asked also standing up.

Spot's cold blue eyes flashed angrily at Maitiu, "Because Jack aint here so it's a waste of my time."

"You know that's not true so sit down…" Shortstuff said calmly to her brother as she adjusted her hat.

"Well if it's a waste of your time why don't you just leave?" Jack said from the doorway.

Spot scoffed, "Took you long enough. I had to come all the way from Brooklyn and I still managed to get here before you."

Jack said nothing but sat down at a table, followed by Cookie. Spot, Maitiu, and Shortstuff joined the Manhattan newsies at the table and sat in a tense silence until Cookie leaned forward, "I know things between you too have been a little…rough…lately. But we just got out of a fight. Queens…the Bronx…I'm bettin they already know what's going on here."

Maitiu nodded, "Ta…If they have half a brain between them…"

"Well they don't do they!" Spot stood up, cane in hand, "This is pointless Maitiu…" His voice was cold and demanding.

From Maitiu's seat he turned and looked at Spot, thoroughly frustrated, "Stad ag gníomhú di ar nós amadán agus suí síos!" _Stop acting like a fool and sit down!_ After a moment of consideration Spot sat back down, putting his cane on the table, "Go raibh maith agat." _Thank you_. Maitiu looked over at Cookie.

Cookie nodded and turned to the leaders, "You two need to put this stupid fight behind you."

"It aint stupid Cookie." Jack said staring at the table.

"Yes it is. Notes is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Cookie sighed.

Jack looked up, "Clearly she can't if she wants to be with him."

"Jack," Shortstuff watched Spot's hand tighten on his cane, "Notes seems like a smart girl…She's nice…I like her a lot but this isn't about her right now. It's about…"

"You're right Shortstuff!" Jack stood up, both hands planted firmly on the table, "She is smart…that's why she deserves better than the likes of him!"

Spot jumped out of his seat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack shook his head, "Have you ever seen how you treat girls? My sister deserves better than the games you play."

Spot grabbed hold of his cane, his knuckles turning white. He turned towards the door, "I don't see why I came here. Aint no one can get through your thick head Cowboy." Spot took a final look back at Maitiu and Shortstuff and walked out the door. Jack waited a few minutes then walked out the door himself.

Cookie ran a hand through her hair and turned to Maitiu and Shortstuff, "We tried. Now what?"

Shortstuff sighed, "We try again."

…

Cookie sat on the front steps of the lodging house looking up at the sunset. Everything going on between Manhattan and Brooklyn was bothering her but she knew that she couldn't talk to Jack about it. She had tried a number of times to convince Jack to talk with Spot and to even let Notes move back in but he would just walk away.

"Hey." Mush said as he sat down on the steps next to Cookie. "How you holding up?"

Cookie looked down and shook her head, "Why are they being so stupid? Can't they see what's really important here?"

Mush put his arms around Cookie pulling her close to him, "Can you blame Jack though?"

Cookie pulled away, "What?"

Mush sighed, "Spot's never had a solid relationship in his life. He uses them and throws them away." Mush stood up and faced Cookie, "Don't you think Notes deserves the best?"

"So you agree with Jack's decision to send her away? To keep her away from us?" Cookie asked angrily.

"No." Mush grabbed Cookie's hand tenderly, "But I understand him wanting the best for her."

"…and Spot?" Cookie asked.

"I want to believe that…" Mush paused, choosing the right words, "…Notes is going to be different….but…"

Cookie looked up, "He's different with her…."

"I hope you're right." Mush sat back down, rubbing his temples, "Why don't we go see Notes." He sighed after a long pause.

Cookie looked down, "We shouldn't."

"What? Why not? Don't you want to see her?" Mush asked a little upset.

"Of course I want to see her it's just…." Cookie looked up at Mush, fighting with herself, "Jack's not gonna let her back, I don't want to make things harder for her."

"I think she's tough enough to handle it." Mush smiled sweetly, "And besides, don't you think she's a little lonely? I mean, she is stuck at David's."

Cookie laughed, "You're right." She looked up at the stars in the night sky, "We should probably wait till later, it's late."

Mush nodded, "Let's go inside."

…

The next day Notes sat in the music room with a younger student. The little boy sat near the window balancing a violin on his shoulder with some difficulty. Carefully she placed his fingers on the correct strings and he pulled the bow. The sound was less than pleasant but it was progress. She had already let David know she would be running late and not to wait for her. About an hour after school had ended she gave her student some homework and sent him on his way, "Remember to practice!" She smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"If I can even hold up the stupid thing…" The boy sighed, "See you tomorrow Miss Sullivan!"

Collecting her things, Notes left the old brick building and started on her way to the Jacob's apartment when she recognized a familiar face, "Pint!"

Ace turned to Notes and smiled, "You remembered." He tipped his hat politely to her.

Notes smiled, meeting Ace at the sidewalk, "Of course I remembered. How are you today?"

"Right now…I'm wonderful!" Ace put on a charming smile, "If you don't mind me asking…are you from England?"

"Oh…I studied there for a while." Notes smiled as she walked with Ace through the crowds of New York. They took their time as it was a rather agreeable day. "I guess the accent is difficult to shake."

"I like it!" Ace sold a paper to a passing man and turned back to Notes, wondering if this was too good to be true. It almost seemed too easy that he was getting this girl to trust him, "So what have you been doing since you moved here?"

Shifting her things in her arms, Notes smiled, "Well I work in a bakery not far from here and I'm an assistant at a local school."

"You teach?" Ace said sweetly.

"Well, I assist the music teacher so…I guess I do." She shrugged.

Ace sold another paper and turned back to Notes, "So what do you play?"

"Violin, piano and I sing." Notes said tucking a curl behind her ear.

Ace smiled, "I bet you sing beautifully."

Notes tried to respond but couldn't find the words to fit his flattery, "Um..." she smiled and looked down at the last paper Ace held in his hand and handed him a penny, "One pape please. I think that you're the only person who I'll be able to get a paper from."

He saw an opportunity and smiled, "I wouldn't dream of taking your money. Papers for you, Madam, are on me." Ace handed her the paper.

"Thank you Pint." Notes smiled down at the paper, "You're too kind to me."

Ace tipped his hat again, "It'll get dark soon, you should probably get inside."

"Probably." Notes said looking up at the Jacob's apartment building.

"Goodnight Notes."

"Goodnight Pint." Notes said then walked into the apartment building. Ace walked away smiling.

…

The morning came and the Jacobs family was scattered around the apartment. David and Les had gone out for the morning to sell some papers, a normal ritual for them on the weekends. Notes stood at the oven alongside Mrs. Jacobs discussing the plan for dinner for the night when David entered with a slight frown, "Notes, you have some visitors down stairs."

Notes titled her head, surprised that someone had come to see her and followed David down to the street. On the steps to the apartment sat Cookie and Mush and as soon as Notes had opened the door, she was enveloped in a large hug from Mush, "It's been forever!" He squeezed her tightly.

Cookie patted Notes on the back, "How have you been?"

Notes smiled, "It's been…good. I really miss you guys." She laughed as Mush finally let go of her. After a few minutes of catching up Notes ventured to ask what she had been wondering for days, "How is...?" Notes stopped, unsure if she should bring up Spot in front of David, "How is Spot?"

Cookie looked from David to Notes and sighed, "We haven't heard much from him. Things between 'Hattan and Brooklyn are tense." Cookie looked back at David to see him frowning.

"You're takin' care of her right David?" Mush asked wanting brake the awkward slence that had fallin over the group. There was also a part of him that doubted David's ability to watch over his friend.

"Of course I am. Though Notes is a very capable young woman…" David shot a courteous smile at Notes.

Notes smiled, "Thank you David, I like to think so." As she continued to talk to Cookie about the newsies and her life at the Jacob's apartment, Mush watched David carefully. He noticed all the small glances that David made towards Notes and how David never stood to far away from her. Mush would bring this up to Cookie later…and maybe Jack.

A half hour had passed when Notes remembered she was supposed to be helping Mrs. Jacob's with chores. She said goodbye to her to friends and asked them to visit her again soon. As the four parted ways, Notes turned back to Cookie, "If _anyone…_was wondering...I work at the school during the day and bakery on the weekends. I wouldn't mind _a visitor_."

Cookie understood right away. Yet she knew it wouldn't be easy for her to tell Spot or for Spot to visit Notes. "I'll remember that. See ya Notes!"

…

Walking back to the Lodging house, Mush turned to Cookie, "Did you see David?"

"Um…yes." Cookie answered sarcastically, "He does live there…"

"That's not what I meant." Mush shook his head, "The way he is with Notes…you don't think…"

Cookie thought about it, "I don't think so. You know David. He's just trying to help."

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm seeing things…"

"That's ok. I always knew you were crazy." Cookie smiled and took his hand.

…

Ace sat in his lodging house thinking about his next plans for Notes and Manhattan. He had seen Notes meet with Cookie and Mush and he couldn't let that become a regular occurrence, it was too risky. He had to find some way to keep Cookie and the other newsies too busy for them to be able to see his naïve pawn on a more personal level. "Snail!" Ace called out for one of his newsies.

A young boy stood in the doorway, "What do you need Ace?"

Ace looked out the window, "Get some of the boys together, go back to Manhattan."

"What else do you want us to do there?" The boy frowned, not really wanting to send more boys into Manhattan. As 'weak' as Ace thought they were right now, there was no need to be foolish.

"Anything."

Snail did a double take, confused, "Anything?"

Ace nodded, "Anything. It don't matter what you do as long as you get Jack's attention. Keep his boys busy enough."

Snail nodded slowly, "You sure that Brooklyn won't…"

"Brooklyn aint gonna do anything for Manhattan." Ace smiled, knowing that Jack would rather see him than Brooklyn. If everything worked according to plan, Ace could be in charge of most of the newsies in New York, Brooklyn included.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This is a semi-short chapter and we apologize for it. We just wanted to give you something to tide you over with. R&R and enjoy.

**Chapter 14:**

Notes was sweeping the floor of the bakery letting her mind wander. She loved working at the school but it didn't give her much time to think. She looked up as a shadow crossed the floor and she almost dropped the broom, "Spot." Spot was leaning up against the doorway. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

Spot smiled, taking off his hat, "A little birdy told me." That statement was partially true seeing as he had some of his birdies in Manhattan keeping an eye on Notes. Even if Jack wouldn't let him see her, he still wanted to make sure she was ok.

She leaned the broom against the wall and brushed off her apron. Nervously she fidgeted with her hands. After everything that happened with Jack, part of her didn't expect Spot to come back, "How are you?"

"He shouldn't have kicked you out." Spot said coldly.

Notes looked up, shrugging, "He's trying to protect me…but…"

Spot shook his head looking down at his hat, "It don't matter." He sighed and took a step closer to Notes, "They've been treating you right at…um…?

Notes nodded, "David's?" Spot nodded his head, "They've been very nice to me. It's not the same though."

He nodded and walked farther into the bakery, "I've mi…" He wanted to tell her how things just haven't been the same after that kiss, "Heard you got a job at a school. I knew you were a smart one." Spot smiled, feeling quite proud of her. None of his past girls had ever been considered smart or amounted too much of anything. If she wasn't Jack's sister, most of his Brooklyn boys would have teased him for being so fond of a real lady.

Notes blushed, "Thank you." She played with the key that hung around her neck and smiled. "So what brings you around here?"

Upon noticing the necklace she was wearing, a feeling of relief fell over Spot. Part of him was worried that Jack had gotten to her. Taking a look out the window then turning back to Notes, Spot reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer to him. Tucking a lose curl behind her ear, he smiled, "I don't care what Jack says, we can…"

Notes shook her head and pulled away from Spot, "We can't." She looked up, fighting back tears, "He's my brother Spot, the only family I have and…"

He paused; another fear crossed his mind, "Look if there's another guy you can just tell me." Spot said trying to hide the disappointed look on his face.

"No! Spot there isn't anyone else. It's just that… with Jack…" Notes said sadly. "If Jack would…"

Spot nodded solemnly, "I get it." Spot started walking out the door then turned back, "Just so you know, I never give up."

"I don't want you to." She looked at him seriously.

…

Notes left the bakery and walked home thinking of her talk with Spot. She wanted things to be simple but with Jack being so stubborn, they weren't. Things would only get more complicated for Brooklyn if this went on.

"Hey Notes." Ace said coming up behind her.

Notes turned around startled, "Oh, Pint I didn't see you."

Ace saw the troubled look on Notes face and fought back a grin. He had been sneaking around the bakery when he saw none other than Spot Conlon walk in and talk to her. "Is there something wrong Notes?"

"Wrong? Why would you say that?" Notes said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I can tell you're upset by something." Ace gave her a sweet smile. "You can tell me anything you know."

"Thank you…it's just been a long day…" Notes looked down, remembering Spot's face as he left the bakery. Tears started welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry…" She quickly pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Hey now…" Ace stopped and pulled Note's over to the side of the sidewalk, "I'm here for you Notes. Is someone botherin' ya?"

"It's a long story. Do you know a newsboy called Spot Conlon?" Notes blinked away the tears in her eyes.

Ace curled his hands into fists. The reputation of the leader of the Brooklyn newsies was not unknown to him. He had only been the leader of Staten Island for a short time but he knew the power that only Spot held over the other newsboys. He also knew his reputation with girls and grinned. This was his in to getting Notes to open up completely to him. He saw this as an opportunity and he was going to use it. "I've only heard a little about him. He's the leader of the Queens Newsies right?"

Notes smiled and shook her head, "Brooklyn actually." Notes went on describing Spot to Ace who listened along pretending he didn't know who he was.

"So is he the one bothering you?" Ace asked.

Notes shook her head, "It's not like that at all." Ace walked Notes back to the Jacob's apartment as she retold everything that had happened between her and Spot and Brooklyn and Manhattan.

"So you can't be with him?" Ace asked, now truly interested in the situation, seeing it as an opportunity to truly destroy the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies. Brooklyn had always been an impassable force…but if Spot had a weakness.

"I want to…but it's so complicated." She shook her head, "Thank you for letting me talk to you Pint."

Ace smiled, truly happy with what he had accomplished today, "Don't thank me Notes. I'm happy to help in any way I can."

…

"Are you ok?" David knocked on the door of Notes and Sarah's bedroom. Notes had been acting off all through dinner.

"You can come in David." Notes said, opening the door, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." She wished she could tell David everything that had happened, but he might have told Jack. Notes didn't want to get Spot into any more trouble.

"Are you sure because if there's something wrong you know you can tell me." He looked up at Notes, "You can tell me anything."

Notes smiled at the déjà vu, "Thank you David, but I promise it's nothing I can't handle." She really did appreciate the offer. "It's just that there's been a lot on my mind lately." She smiled at him, "I miss my friends at the lodging house."

David nodded, "How about I talk to Jack tomorrow…I'll see him when me and Les go to sell papes." He offered her a kind smile and nudged her shoulder, "Maybe Cookie can come and visit…or Mush?"

"Thank you David. I'd love that." She smiled, feeling a little better at the prospects of seeing her friends again.

…

"You aint seen Notes in a while have you?" Racetrack asked Cookie as they were out selling their papes. It was a pretty slow day so they decided to stick by the lodging house. After a few uneventful hours they were joined by Bumlets.

Cookie shook her head, "No." She looked up and saw a strange boy selling papers across the street from them. "Hey Race, you ever see him before? He aint one of us, is he a scabber?"

"Where?" Race looked to where Cookie was pointing, "I aint seen him around here before." Racetrack shoved his papers into Cookie's arms and walked towards the boy. "Hey! What's your name kid?"

"Race don't start anything!" Bumlets called after him.

"Racetrack if you give me your papes, I'm going to sell them and keep the money." Cookie yelled as she went after Racetrack.

The boy looked at Racetrack and Cookie, "I'm…umm…."

Racetrack grabbed him by the collar, "Spill it kid. We've never seen you here before so who sent you?"

"Jeez Race…maybe he's new!" Bumlets sighed, wishing Race wasn't so hot headed.

Cookie shook her head, "He aint new Bumlets. I know all the newsies in Manhattan and he aint one of them." Cookie looked over at the boy, "He probably aint from Brooklyn either."

"You sure Spot wouldn't do that?" Bumlets asked sizing up the kid.

Cookie nodded, "Maitiu and I have an…understanding even if Jack and Spot don't."

"I aint gonna ask you again, who sent you?" Racetrack said turning his attention away from Cookie and Bumlets and back to the kid.

The kid spit in Racetrack's face, "The name's Snail." He pulled free from Race's grip.

Racetrack wiped his face. "Who sent you?" He asked angrily.

"I will never betray my leader!" Snail said defiantly.

"We'll see about that." Racetrack lunged for Snail and tackled him to the ground.

Bumlets went over to Race and tried to pull Racetrack off Snail, "C'mon Race, let him go." He pulled Racetrack off revealing a few cuts and bruises on Snail's face.

Racetrack took his papers back from Cookie, "You tell whoever sent you that they can't mess with Manhattan."

Cookie rolled her eyes, "Come on Race…" She turned him around and then went to face Snail, "Listen kid, if you were smart you'd stay out of here."

"And if you were smart, you'd keep an eye open." Snail said running off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cookie yelled after him

"Forget about it Cookie, let's just get Race outta here." Bumlets said trying to drag Racetrack back to the lodging house.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Cookie shrugged, "Need some help?"

Cookie turned around to see who she had shrugged off, "David? Yeah sure. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to talk to Jack."

…

"Wait slow down, what happened?" Jack asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Cookie sighed, "Someone's sending newsies here to sell on our turf."

Jack looked up, "You think it's Queens again?"

"No." Bumlets said shaking his head.

"He's right, he wasn't threatening. You know how the newsies in Queens are. This kid wouldn't fit in there never mind being sent to do something like this." Cookie said rubbing the back of her neck and sitting down on a bunk.

"We should keep an eye on Nails, make sure he's not up to the same old tricks ya know?" Jack looked at Race, Cookie and David, "You don't think it could be…Ace do you?" Jack saw only head shaking. "I'm gonna send someone there too, to keep an eye out over there." Jack turned to David, "Did you need something David?"

David shook his head, "I just came here to let you know that Notes is doing good."

…

"Jeez, Cookie looks tired don't she?" Blink said walking over to Skittery and Mush. Skittery and Mush had been watching Cookie and Racetrack explain their fight to Jack.

Mush nodded, "Things have been tough for her since…"

"The fight between Jack and Spot." Skittery added in. "How's selling going for the others? They having problems too?"

"Once or twice I've seen a few people around but they scare off easy enough." Blink looked at Mush, "Any word from Brooklyn lately."

Mush shook his head, "Cookie hasn't talked to Maitiu or Shortstuff for a couple days and you know that Jack and Spot won't talk to each other."

"So it's going nowhere?" Skittery asked.

"Pretty much." Mush replied solemnly.

…

Mush walked around the lodging house looking for Cookie and finally found her up on the roof. "Hey."

Cookie looked up, "Hey." She patted the spot next to her, "Sit down."

Mush sat down next to her and put his arm around her drawing her close to him, "You come up here a lot don't you?"

"Of course I do." She smiled at him, "It's a good place to think."

Mush nodded, "You need to relax ya know. You've been so stressed out lately."

Cookie chuckled, "You think? If Jack and Spot would stop being so stubborn then I could relax a little but until then…." She laughed, "I bet Maitiu looks worse than me right now."

…

Maitiu sat on the docks, his head in his hands. There were large bags under his eyes, making it obvious that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Shortstuff walked up behind him, kicking him gently in the back, "Hey, how ya holdin' up?"

He looked up at her, and said with a sarcastic tone, "Oh…it's wonderful."

She nodded and joined him on the edge of the dock, "Spot?"

"Ta…and everyone else. He's off…searching Manhattan! His boys are wondering where he is and I'm left in the middle with a thousand questions that don't have logical answers!" He took a deep breath, his brogue becoming almost imposable to understand.

"You'll think of something." She smiled and watched the sun go down over the Brooklyn Bridge.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry for another long wait. It's summer time so we don't get to see each other very often so that makes it more difficult to write but we are working as hard as we can. R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 15:**

Notes was sitting at the table looking over her sheet music. School had recently let out for the summer giving Notes more time to work on the music she was writing. "Hi Notes." David said coming into the kitchen. "Sure you don't want to come sell papes with me today?"

Notes looked up from her music, "That's a nice offer but I promised Mr. Murphy I would come back to the bakery during the day."

"I understand." David shifted his cap uncomfortably, "Maybe you can come with me another time. I really…um…I really enjoy spending time with you." He cleared his throat, "Anyway I need to get going. See you later Notes."

"Goodbye David." Notes said as David walked out the door. Notes sat there for a second thinking over what had just happened with David. She shook the thought away and headed to the room she shared with Sarah to get ready for work.

"Hi Notes." Sarah said as Notes walked in the room.

Notes forced a smile, "Hi Sarah." She looked up at Sarah and could tell from her expression that she had just heard the conversation she had with David.

"Have a nice day Notes." Sarah replied sweetly. She briefly looked at Notes then quickly looked away. From everything she had just heard it was obvious that David was attracted to her. She didn't want to bring it up but she knew that David couldn't keep going on thinking that Notes was interested in him. Sarah knew Notes was too nice to say anything to him. With a nod Sarah went into the kitchen, determined to talk to David about this situation when he got home.

…

Spot was sitting on the docks staring at the water. The tensions with Manhattan had been taking its toll on him.

"Hey Spot we need to talk." A newsie named Ham walked up to Spot with Maitiu next to him.

Spot didn't look at his two newsies, "What?"

Hamlooked down at Spot, "It's about Notes." He saw Spot's gaze turn in his direction and he couldn't help but look at the ground, "I don't think…I mean it aint a good idea to get that close with Manhattan."

Spot grabbed his cane and jumped off the crate he was sitting on. He went over to Ham and pushed him up against some crates. "What are you talking about?"

Hamswallowed, "You and Notes, it aint a good idea. Brooklyn can't be concerned with Manhattan's problems. We need to look out for ourselves." It was a stupid move. Ham knew that as soon as he opened his mouth. But it had to be said. He wasn't the only one who has sensed the change in their leader.

Spot looked fiercely at Ham he took his cane and wacked it acrossHam'sshoulder. Ham fell on to the ground allowing Spot to hit him in the legs.

"Spot, stop it." Maitiu yelled running over, trying to get control of his leader. "Let him talk!" He pulled Spot away.

Spot put his cane away, "Forget it." He turned to Ham, "Get outta my sight."

Ham got up, wiped his pants off and ran off towards the lodging house. Maitiu shook his head, "He was just trying to help."

"I don't care."

Maitiu sighed and turned away shaking his head, "Suit yourself." He turned and walked back to the lodging house. "Spot…" He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What happened?"

Spot sighed, "I went and saw Notes."

Maitiu sighed again, "Spot…."

"I aint giving up on her." Spot said adamantly.

Maitiu shook his head, "I never thought you would."

…

Ace kicked at a rock as he was walking along with Notes. It had become habit for him to walk her home from work but things had started to slow down. He wasn't getting anything useful from her that he could use against Brooklyn or Manhattan, "So is this Spot guy still upsetting you?"

Notes sighed. She had thought a lot about Spot lately, "Well…It's just very complicated right now. I'm not giving up on him."

"I see." Ace curled his hand into a fist. He knew that it was going to take some more time.

"Tell me Pint, what's been going on at the lodging house. How are Cookie and Jack and Mush?" Notes said looking up at the sunset.

Ace had been knocked off his guard. He really wasn't expecting her to ask about the lodging house, so he said the only thing he knew for sure, "I guess some guys from Staten Island have been causing trouble."

"Oh…" Notes looked down, knowing that meant more trouble. "Has Jack handled it?" She thought for a moment then looked up at Ace, "Has he talked to Spot about it?"

Ace looked uncertain, "They don't tell me those things."

"He should talk to Spot about it. If he wasn't so stubborn…" Notes shook her head.

"They're not talking?" Finally something Ace could use. "What happened?"

She lead Ace over to a bench no far from where they were walking, "It's kind of a long story. You see…I wanted to be with Spot. But Jack wouldn't hear of it. Ever since then they haven't talked at all. I guess it's my fault."

Ace smiled, so Brooklyn wasn't watching poor little Manhattan's back…all over this silly girl. Ace patted her back, "It's not your fault." He said reassuringly. "I'm sure they will come around." Suddenly a brilliant idea formed in Ace's mind. "Notes…" He moved a little closer to her, giving her a half hug, "Why don't you give me a message…for Spot. I'll go over to Brooklyn and give it to him."

Notes smiled brightly, "You would do that for me?"

"Well, we are friends, aren't we?"

Notes hugged Ace back, "Thank you! Come back tomorrow and I will have something for you to give him."

Ace smiled, "I will see you tomorrow then." Ace bid Notes goodnight and walked away happily. He knew that his plan was going to succeed or fail based on what happened here.

…

Notes looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She wasn't sure if the message she was going to send to Spot might inspire him to take another trip to Manhattan. She played with a few of her curls and decided her hair was fine. As much as she knew how dangerous it was for him to come over here right now, she wanted to see him again, or at least let him know that her feelings hadn't changed.

She opened the door and heard Sarah and David arguing. "Davey you don't get it. She doesn't love you like that and she's not going to."

"You never know Sarah. She may come around." David said, running a hand through his curls. Maybe once Notes got over the whole problem with Spot…

Sarah sighed, "Never mind. Don't say I didn't try to help." She almost ran into Notes as she walked into the bedroom. "Notes I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said awkwardly.

Notes had heard most of what happened, "Its ok…" Notes was about to turn away when she turned back to Sarah, "Thank you…for…" She motioned towards the kitchen.

Sarah smiled, nodding a little "I just don't want…"

"I understand." Notes smiled. It was nice having Sarah understand her. She turned away and walked to work fully seeing how David felt about her.

…

It hadn't been a very busy day at the bakery so Notes had an opportunity to write something out to give to Spot. "Hello Pint." He had met her inside today as the heat outside was close to roasting. Notes wiped off her hands, flour falling to the ground.

Ace smiled, "Hey Notes. Do you have that message you want me to bring to Spot?"

Notes handed him the folded up piece of paper, "Right here." She looked at him seriously. "Just don't let Jack find out you're going to see him. He probably wouldn't be happy and it would just make your life more difficult."

"Don't worry Notes. I'm very good at sneaking around." Ace smiled, "I'll see you home, and then I'll head over to Brooklyn." True to his word Ace walked Notes back to the apartment and then turned towards Brooklyn. He stopped halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge and pulled out the message from Notes. Without opening it he tossed it effortlessly over the side rail and watched it float gently to the water below.

…

"Who are you?" A voice said from behind Ace. Ace had been walking around Brooklyn for a little while trying to find a newsie that wouldn't recognize him.

Ace turned around, "You've gotta talk to Spot. Tell him Notes is with some other guy."

The young newsie looked scared, "You know this for sure?"

"Of course I do. I saw it with my own eyes." Ace said lighting a cigarette. He rarely smoked but he didn't want to seem too excited and the cigarette calmed him down. "You gotta tell Spot about it."

The young newsie hung his head, "Spot aint gonna like this and we're all gonna suffer for it." He started walking slowly towards the lodging house. He knew how Spot would react to this kind of news and he was scared, "Well you think I'm telling him alone? Come on…"

"Um…no I'm going to go back and keep an eye on Notes." Ace started his journey back towards Manhattan smiling. Judging the young boy's reaction to the news about Notes things were gonna go according to his plan.

…

"What?" Spot yelled out in anger. He had been sitting on the docks with Maitiu and Shortstuff when the young newsie came up to Spot and told him everything Ace had said about Notes. Spot tried to lunge for the boy but Shortstuff held him back and Maitiu jumped in front of the boy blocking him from Spot's reach.

"Spot this aint his fault. He's only telling you what he heard. It's what you wanted your birdies to do." Maitiu turned to the kid, "Head back to the lodging house." He turned to Spot and held him by the shoulders, "Spot listen…there…"

"Why? Why would she…" he pulled away from Shortstuff and Maitiu.

"She wouldn't!" Shortstuff said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You ought to go talk to her. See her for yourself."

Spot shook his head, "No. She'd probably be with that guy and…"

"Spot she wouldn't do that to you." Maitiu said rubbing his forehead. "If you don't go see her, then you will never know the truth. I bet it was just a mistake…"

Spot shook his head, "It's better this way anyways." Without another word he stalked into the Lodging house. She would be happier without the trouble he's caused.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello again! Here is another chapter for you wonderful readers. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 16:**

Spot sat in his room staring at the ground. He couldn't believe that Notes would do that to him. He looked up as he heard the newsboys start coming back from selling the papes. Spot sighed and looked back down. He not only wanted to see her, but he had to. Walking into the bunk room and pulling Maitiu aside, Spot whispered, "You're gonna have to keep an eye on the boys tomorrow."

"What's going on Spot?" Maitiu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Spot looked away, "I'm going to Manhattan tomorrow."

Maitiu looked at Spot intensely, "You going to see…"

"Yeah. I gotta make sure." Spot turned his back to Maitiu and walked away. Maitiu released a sigh of relief. He knew that Notes would never do that to Spot, he just had to see it for himself.

Maitiu walked away and found Shortstuff and pulled her aside, "We might have a problem."

"What is it now?" She said combing her fingers through her hair.

"Spot's going to Manhattan tomorrow to see Notes and…"

"Well how is that a problem? He'll see the truth for himself." Shortstuff interrupted.

Maitiu shook his head, "Yeah but when it turns out that we were right, we have to figure out why someone would lie to Spot like that."

Shortstuff looked up at Maitiu, "You don't think Ham would, do you?"

Maitiu shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Shortstuff, I don't know."

…

The summer music lessons had ended for the day, leaving the music room empty besides the lone figure sitting by the window. A violin was balanced under her chin and a music stand held the hand written music in front of her. The song was for him, and it was finally done. Notes began to play, the bitter sweet melody filling the gloomy room. She closed her eyes, not needing the music. She knew the tune by heart. She was about halfway through the piece when she heard a small knock on the door. The music cut off as she looked up to see David.

"Hey Notes, I just came by to see if you were done for the day." David said as he walked in the room.

Notes put down the violin and nodded, "Yes I was just taking some time to play the song I wrote." She turned away from David and started to carefully put the violin away. It wasn't hers, but the school let her use it when she wanted to. Hopefully someday she could save up enough money to buy her own.

As Notes turned to put away the instrument, David looked around the room and something caught his eye. There was a figure watching from the edge of the doorway. David stepped closer and saw who it was, Spot. For a brief moment they stared each other in the eyes, then David turned back to Notes, "Well I figured if you were done, then we could walk back home…together."

Notes was still turned away, "Thank you David, that's very sweet of you."

David smiled and turned back to the door expecting to see Spot storming in the room, but there was no one there. His smile widened, "So everything in the bakery and with your summer lessons are going well?"

Notes stood up and faced David, "Everything is great."

…

Spot walked back to Brooklyn with his hand tightly gripping his cane. He had thought it would be a good idea to go see Notes and talk to her, but he had been wrong. He saw David in there with Notes and he couldn't even bring himself to be seen by her, never mind talk to her. He knew that she was better off without him. She had David, the walking mouth, that had to be much better for her than himself.

"So Spot how'd it go?" Maitiu asked as he saw Spot walk up to the lodging house. Spot ignored him and kept walking. "Spot, what's going on?"

Spot turned to Maitiu, anger and sadness in his eyes, "You told me that she wouldn't do that to me, you said I should go see for myself. Well I did and I saw everything. You were wrong."

Maitiu stood there in silence as Spot walked away. "Wait you mean she… C'mon Spot, tell me. Who's she with?" Spot turned around, stared at Maitiu and walked into the lodging house. "Spot!" Maitiu yelled after Brooklyn's leader.

…

Shortstuff stormed out of Spot's room and sat down next to Maitiu, "After everything that's happened he's just giving up! I can't believe Notes would…"

"She wouldn't!" Maitiu sighed, "I just wish he would tell us what happened when he went to Manhattan." It had been a few days since Spot went to Manhattan to see Notes and he still wouldn't tell Shortstuff or Maitiu what he saw. All they knew was that apparently Notes was with some other guy and it made Spot upset even though he wouldn't admit it.

"He's so stubborn." Shortstuff said throwing her hands up in defeat. "I give up."

"Apparently giving up runs in the family." Maitiu looked at Shortstuff, "What's he doing in there anyway?"

"He's…" Shortstuff was interrupted by Spot storming out of his room. "Drinking."

Spot made his way down the hall to the bunk room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

…

A week later, Maitiu watched Spot from across the bunk room, his arms crossed. Spot was being childish and selfish. There was a reasonable explanation to whoever Notes was seeing. But Spot…being the short tempered hot head he was…wouldn't even listen to him or Shortstuff. Maitiu wouldn't even be surprised if he hadn't talked to Notes at all.

After a few more moments of watching Spot finish off his second bottle of whiskey, Maitiu stood up, sick of the scene in front of him, "Spot…we need to talk…"

Spot walked away from Maitiu, waving him away, "I'm busy…"

"No you're not…this has gone on long enough. Would you want Notes see you like this?" Maitiu caught up to Spot and grabbed him by the arm just before he made it in to his bedroom. Spot stumbled backwards into his door.

"Notes who?" Spot replied coldly.

"Stop that. You wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't still care about her." Maitiu hissed at him, leaning closer to him, "The booze…the girls…it needs to stop. Notes…"

Spot grabbed Maitiu roughly by the collar, his blue eyes bright with anger, and pushed him against the hallway wall, "It meant nothing. Not my kind of girl. If you keep bringing her up you'll regret it."

"Spot…"

Spot let him go and pushed him away, "If you care that much about her…you have her. She doesn't give a damn who she gets anyways…" Maitiu shook his head, unable to do anything short of hitting Spot with his own cane. With one last cold glare from his leader, Spot opened the door to his room long enough for Maitiu to see one of Spot's many girls inside before the door slammed.

Maitiu turned, punching the wall in frustration, "Damnú air!" Damn it!

...

Cookie looked up at the setting sun. She was sitting on the roof of the lodging house with Mush watching the sunset together. "It really is beautiful." She said as she leaned in against him.

Mush wrapped his arms around Cookie, "It sure is. You sure you want to go to Brooklyn behind Jack's back?"

Cookie nodded, "We need to. If they won't talk to each other then maybe they will talk to me."

"I guess you're right." They sat there until it started to get dark out, "We should probably head inside before someone starts to worry."

Cookie faced Mush and gently pressed her lips to his. Mush wrapped his arms around her once again and held her as they kissed. "Let's go." She grabbed his and headed back down the fire escape towards the lodging house.

…

"Notes I need to tell you something." Ace said as he was walking Notes home from the bakery. He had waited, biding his time. Purposely he acted distant today, putting Notes on her guard. They were almost to her house now. Time to make his move.

Notes looked over at him, "What is it Pint? Is everything ok? You've been acting strangely today."

"It's about…Spot."

Notes looked solemnly at Ace, "What about him?" Ace didn't say anything for a long time, making Notes increasingly nervous. They were at the steps leading up to David's apartment now.

Ace sighed, trying to remain calm. Everything had to be said the right way, or she wouldn't believe him, "I tried to give the message to Spot. But he wouldn't take it. I would have told you sooner but…I didn't want to see you hurt." Notes starred at him, confused. He stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "He was with another girl Notes. They were being very…" He feigned a look of embarrassment, "…intimate. He didn't even want to hear from you."

Notes looked down at the ground, "Are you sure." She looked up to see Ace nod his head. "Oh." She said softly. She couldn't think of what to say. From the last time she talked to Spot she thought he still cared about her, but now she didn't know anymore. "I should head inside. Goodbye Pint." Notes turned away and walked into the apartment building. Ace started walking away with a huge smile on his face. He could tell that his news had upset her. From what he had heard around, Spot had started to behave strangely since he got the 'news' about Notes. So it wasn't completely a lie.

Notes walked up the stairs to the Jacob's apartment, still taking in what Ace had told her. Shaking her head, she sat down on the steps. "Notes!" David came down the stairs from the apartment, "I thought I saw you outside. Who were you with…?" He stopped when he saw her face, "What's wrong?" He sat next to her.

"He…" She started then shook her head again. "Spot…" The words wouldn't come. Notes couldn't say it. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "He's…moved on…it seems." David put his arms around Notes and hugged her tightly as the tears started falling faster. They sat together on the steps for what felt like forever. Notes leaned on David's shoulder, "Thank you Davie…"

…

"I don't see why you guys need me." David protested as Mush and Cookie dragged him along with them to Brooklyn.

Cookie sighed, "Look they won't talk to each other. Spot probably won't even talk to me. We need someone who is smart, who he'll listen to. And since you're the walking mouth we figured you would be the best choice."

"I guess." David said as he looked back towards Manhattan. He knew how upset Notes was with Spot and he really didn't want to face the cause of Notes' pain. David also didn't want to upset Jack. He knew how much of a tender subject this was.

The group was well over the bridge now as Maitiu appeared from around the corner, "Wonderful to see you!" He smiled and approached the Manhattan newsies.

"You too. Let's hope that we can talk some sense into him." Mush said as the three visitors from Manhattan followed Maitiu to the docks.

"Listen I have to tell you something about Spot." Maitiu looked around quickly. "He hasn't been himself lately."

Cookie sighed, "What's wrong with him now?"

Maitiu took Cookie and Mush aside, "It's kind of a long story."

"I bet…" David muttered to himself. He looked around while Maitiu was trying to fill in Cookie and Mush about the situation with The Brooklyn leader and saw Spot. Looking at Spot, he became angry thinking of the way that he had treated Notes. The image of Notes crying on the stairs was burnt into his mind. "Spot we need to talk."

"Well if it aint the walking mouth. What are you doing here?" Spot said jumping off the crate he was sitting on and offering his hand to David.

David ignored it, "You can't treat her like that."

Spot turned to David, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Spot started to walk away when David reached out, grabbed Spot's shoulder and turned him around. "Notes. You can't treat her the way you are." David lowered his voice, starring Spot down. "You hurt her Conlon. Badly. She had so much faith in you. No wonder Jack didn't trust you with her!"

"_I_ hurt _her_?" Spot laughed coldly, anger bubbling up inside him, "Maybe Jack should learn how to control his sister." Spot swatted David's hand away and pulled out his cane, "You got no right being here. Get out of Brooklyn."

"You never deserved her…" David sneered, taking another step closer to Spot.

Maitiu, Cookie and Mush rushed over and pulled Spot and David away from each other before they could start throwing punches. "What's going on here? We brought you to be an ambassador Dave and you almost cause a fight?" Cookie said as she stepped between David and Spot.

"Get out of here, all of you. None of you are welcome here." Spot pulled away from Maitiu and headed back towards the lodging house.

Maitiu turned to Cookie, "You guys better go." He sighed and shook his head, "This might not work." Spot had walked out to the end of the docks. "Whatever you said to Spot, I'd think next time you better think twice about it."

David laughed, shaking his head, "Forget it…" He walked away from the Docks, Cookie and Mush following behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for you, this one is slightly longer than our previous chapters . Please R&R and Enjoy!

**Chapter 17:**

"What was that?" Cookie was on the verge of strangling David by the time they made it back to the lodging house. "We were trying to sort everything out! Not make it worse!" She threw her hat down on Mush's bunk.

"Cookie…calm down…" Mush sat on his bunk and picked up her hat, "What was all of that about David? I know Jack has his problems with Spot but…"

David ran a hand through his curly hair, "He hurt Notes." That put a stop to Cookie's pacing. Now David held the floor, "He's been seeing other girls. Notes found out a couple days ago…If you had seen her…"

"Wait…" Cookie held her hand up. "Seeing other girls?" Cookie looked back and forth between David and Mush. "What would make him do that?"

David shook his head, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Figure what out?" Jack asked as he walked into the bunk room.

Cookie and Mush looked around the room trying to avoid Jack's eyes when David spoke up, "Spot."

Jack shook his head, "I've told you guys before I've got nothing to say to him."

"This isn't about you and Spot. It's about Spot and…" David looked at Cookie and Mush then back to Jack. "Notes."

"What about Notes?" Jack asked getting angry.

David sighed, "He's not good for her. She's upset and it's all his fault." David looked up at Jack to see him pacing the floor with his fists clenched tight. "She needs someone better someone like…me."

Cookie shook her head at what she was hearing, "What are you talking about…You?"

"Jack can we talk in priv…"

Cookie shook her head, "You talk here! You don't have nothing to say to him that I can't hear!" She sat down and waited for him to speak.

Jack watched the scene play out in front of him, confused and surprised at what had just happened. "Um…David. What's going on?"

David took a deep breath, nervous, "Me and Notes…We've been spending a lot of time together. And the fact is…is…well I like her. I wanted to get your permission to ask her if…if she would be my girlfriend."

Mush, Cookie, and Jack all starred at David. "Well…David…" Jack started, unsure how to answer him. A wave of different emotions ran through him and the only question he could muster was: "Why?"

"She's…" David thought for a moment, "A good person, and smart. She needs someone who is going to take care of her…make her happy. Notes is…fragile. After everything she's been through with moving around, then leaving the lodging house…then Spot…" He took another breath, waiting for Jack's reply.

But it wasn't Jack who answered. Cookie walked over to David and looked him in the eye, "Fragile? That's what you have to say about Notes…fragile. You don't know half of what she's been through. She's a lot tougher then you could ever imagine." As she spoke her tone become angrier.

"Cookie, calm down!" Mush stood up and stood behind Cookie, pulling her away from David.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She yelled at Mush. She turned back to David, "Why would you be better for her? I bet you had something to do with Spot's change. Maitiu said something happened when Spot came to Manhattan to see Notes but he wouldn't say what."

David remembered how he saw Spot that day at school, "I just want her to be happy. She needs someone…"

Before David could continue to try and convince Cookie as to why he belonged with Notes, Cookie's fist landed a neat punch on the side of David's face. David stepped back, blinking. "Cookie!" Mush grabbed her around the waist, dragging her into her room.

David rubbed his face and looked at Jack. Jack shook his head, "Are you ok?" He was surprised that Cookie had gone so far, but he couldn't blame her. Notes was a lot stronger then she seemed.

"Yeh…"

"About Notes…" Jack crossed his arms, "If she wants to be with you, I have nothing against it. But that's up to her." Jack had to admit it, David was a better option than David. He was safer.

David nodded and gave Jack a half smile, "Thank you Jack. I should be heading back before anyone gets worried about me."

Jack just waved his hand at David as he headed towards Cookie's room. "Mind telling me what that was about Cookie?"

Cookie looked flabbergasted at Jack, "You're defending him?"

"Cookie, listen to me." Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know things have been… tense around here lately. I appreciate you sticking up for Notes. I know she aint fragile but it's David."

"I don't care Jack. She's still better with…"

Jack put his hand up to interrupt Cookie, "Don't say Spot. We've talked about this enough. And with what's been going on with Spot, I was right all along."

"C'mon Jack we don't know what's going on with him." Mush said trying to keep the tension in the room down. "There's something going on here. No one knows what Spot saw when he tried to talk to Notes and there's something else that's bothering me."

"What Mush?" Jack asked leaning against the doorway.

Mush sighed, "How did she find out about Spot's behavior? David said he didn't tell her but she knew, she knew before David."

Cookie and Jack looked at each other, both were confused. "If David didn't tell her…. You're right Mush. See Jack." Cookie turned and looked at Jack, "There's something going on here." Jack only nodded his head, he still didn't agree with Notes being with Spot, but he couldn't help but agree with Mush and Cookie that something strange was going on.

…

It was a cool day in New York. The night before rain pelted the city, leaving a hazy humidity in the air. Spot Conlon sat at the end of the docks, watching the early morning boats start their day. The last few weeks had been mad, never mind yesterday. What could David have meant '_How he hurt Notes'_? From his point of view it was quite the other way around. Whatever had happened, last night Spot had made up his mind. He got up and went to find Maitiu.

Maitiu was just waking up and pulling on his shirt when Spot came into the bunk room. "Maidin mhaith…" _Good morning_.

"An gá dom duit a sheoladh amach teachtaireacht…" _I need you to send out a message_. Spot leaned against the wall. "Stop sending my boys to Manhattan. We need them here."

Maitiu stopped tying his shoe and looked up at Spot, his mouth opened slightly. "What?"

"The boys I put in charge of watching…Notes. I think they…"

Maitiu stood up, "No. No you can't."

"What do you mean 'I can't'?" Spot turned to Maitiu. "I'm Spot Conlon, I can do whatever I want."

"That's what got you into this mess." Maitiu said under his breath.

Spot heard what Maitiu had said, "What did you just say to me?"

Maitiu put his hands up, "You can't stop sending the newsies to Manhattan. Notes might…"

"Notes might what? Huh? She's got someone else there to watch over her. She don't need me no more." Spot said with an edge of hurt in his voice.

"I can't let you do this." Maitiu said standing in front of Spot.

Spot pushed Maitiu aside, "You can't do nothing. It's already decided." Spot stormed his way out of the lodging house leaving Maitiu in the bunk room standing in silence. Maitiu knew that if Spot wasn't going to try and sort out what was going on, then he himself was going to go to Manhattan as soon as possible and talk to Notes. Spot was being too stubborn to do anything but push her further away.

…

The walk to Manhattan was easy enough, not like anyone would stop him. He didn't care what Spot thought, he knew what was right. There was something wrong with what was going on and he intended on finding out. "Stupid." He said thinking about Spot's recent behavior. He wasn't sure where he would be able to find Notes but he figured he would start at the bakery where she worked and work his way around the city.

He had been wandering around for a little while when he heard Notes' voice from around the corner of a building. He slinked around the building quietly. Notes had her back to him and she was talking to someone. He figured that this was the guy who Spot saw Notes' with. Notes shifted slightly and Maitiu had to try and contain a gasp. He recognized the boy Notes was talking to, it was Ace. Maitiu knew Ace well enough from his reputation with the Staten Island newsies. Maitiu retreated back around the corner of the building. Ace had seen him, he knew it. He needed to tell someone what was going on before anything disastrous happened. He had to go to Jack.

…

Ace had been talking to Notes, trying to comfort her when he saw Maitiu. Most of the Brooklyn newsies wouldn't recognize him, but Maitiu certainly did. He didn't know where Maitiu had disappeared to, but he knew that he was going to be major trouble if he didn't get out of there quickly. "I need to get going Notes, but don't worry everything will be alright."

Notes smiled at his false sympathy, "Thank you Pint. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Ace turned away and started to carefully make his way around Manhattan. Now that someone knew he was there, Manhattan would be crawling with Jack's newsies. He had to get back to Staten Island before he was found.

…

"It's Ace!" Maitiu said short of breath. He had run all the way to the lodging house where he found Jack sitting on the steps. "Ace. He's been seeing Notes!"

Jack stood up, "What are talking about?" Normally he wouldn't have been happy to see the Brooklyn newsboy but idea of Ace being near Notes infuriated him. Through gritted teeth he asked Maitiu again, "What…are you…talking about?"

"I just saw them. Ace was with her. I think he's been lying to her for a while."

"Then we need to go find her." Jack said hurrying off towards the Jacob's apartment. Even when Manhattan had been on good terms with Staten Island, Jack had never truly trusted or liked Ace. The only person in Manhattan who had liked Ace was now as far away from 'friend' as possible. Jack had to admit, as much as he didn't want his sister to hang around with Spot, he wanted her around Ace even less.

…

"Jack, Maitiu what are you two doing here?" Notes said as she answered the door to the apartment. She had been there alone and was working on her music again when there was a knock at the door. She hadn't seen Jack since he had kicked her out of the lodging house, something she hadn't fully forgiven him for. He didn't even make an effort to see her. A part of her wished he was back in the lodging house instead of at her doorstep.

"Where is he?" Jack said grabbing Notes' shoulders and looking around the apartment.

Notes freed herself from Jack's grasp, "Who Jack?"

"Ace, where is he?" Jack said as he finished surveying the apartment.

Notes looked from Jack to Maitiu, concerned about her brother's sanity, "Ace? I don't know anyone named Ace."

Maitiu looked at Notes with concern, "You were just talking to him outside the building. I saw you two."

"No." Notes said shaking her head, "That was Pint. He's one of your newsies Jack."

Jack shook his head, "There's nobody named Pint, Notes."

"You are a liar Francis Sullivan." Notes was hurt on more than one level. Not only had he pushed her away from the only friends and family she had, but he was now trying to get involved in the only newsie relationship she had left. "Don't you dare say one more word!" All she could do was shake her head. There were no words for the hurt and anger bubbling up inside her. Notes took another step back, "You think…you can walk back into my life? Were you bored tonight Francis? Let's see if I can control every aspect of my sister's life…"

"Notes…" Maitiu stepped forward, his voice soft. He knew that Notes was in a bad position. She didn't deserve to hurt so much, "The boy you were with is named Ace. He's from Staten Island…"

But now Notes turned on Maitiu, fire burning in her eyes, "This doesn't concern you or Brooklyn. I think we both know Spot's not interested in the affairs of Manhattan anymore." Her words dripped like poison.

Jack shook his head, "Believe what you want!" He threw his hands in the air and walked out of the apartment. He needed to find Mush or David. Notes would have to trust one of them. Maitiu stood still accepting the verbal assault from Notes. He knew that she wasn't truly mad at him. It was Spot who she was angry with, "Notes…" He said calmly, stepping closer to her, "Notes listen…"

"No!" Notes said also stepping closer to Maitiu, poking him in the chest with her finger, slowly pushing him back, "I don't want to hear it. You think that you can just come over here and expect me to listen to you? He had his chance now tell him to leave me alone."

"He didn't…"

"I don't care what he did or didn't do!" This time she pushed him back, but he caught her hand. Maitiu let her fight against him until she gave in. He gently hugged her as she started crying. "I'm sorry Maitiu…"

…

Jack walked around Manhattan looking for David or Ace. He wandered around for a while finding neither and decided to return back to the lodging house.

"Hey Jack, how you doing?" Mush said greeting Jack at the door of the lodging house.

Jack looked up in surprise. If he couldn't find David, or get his hands on Ace, Mush was the next best thing. "We need to talk. Privately I don't want the boys knowing about this."

"What is it Jack?"

Jack sighed, "Ace." Jack took Mush into Kloppman's office and told him everything that he had heard from Maitiu.

"Geez Jack, what are we gonna do?" Mush asked leaning up against the desk. "We should tell Cookie."

Mush had started to head towards the bunk room but Jack grabbed him and pulled him back. "No we don't want to cause more of a scene. Besides, I want to deal with him."

Mush sighed and nodded his head, "I guess you're right. We should tell Skittery though. What are you gonna do about Notes?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. She didn't believe me, she wouldn't listen to me."

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow. Maybe I can convince her."

"I hope so Mush, I really hope so." Jack said walking out of Kloppman's office.

…

Mush got up early the next morning before anyone else and walked around Manhattan trying to find Ace. He finally gave up and headed over to the Jacob's apartment to talk to Notes when he ran into David. "David, where's Notes?"

"At the bakery, why?" David said adjusting his cap.

Mush looked around antsy, "I need to talk to her about Ace."

"Ace? Isn't he one of the newsies from Staten Island?" He asked remembering the meeting he had gone to where he had first seen the Staten Island newsie. "What does she have to do with Ace?"

Mush nodded solemnly, "He's been talking to her. Maitiu saw him with her yesterday and we think he's the one behind everything that's been going on between her and Spot. It's really important that I go talk to her."

David nodded and led the way to the bakery. He couldn't believe that Staten Island had gone after Notes. It was a low blow, even by newsie standards.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hi everyone. We can't possibly describe how sorry we are that we haven't updated the story in about two years. Life just kind of happened and it took us a while to get our bearings back with the story and where things were headed. College, family, friends, and work sadly took us away from our story and our wonderful readers. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read about Notes and Cookie, hello to old friends and welcome to new readers who have found our story in the dusty back shelf of the Newsies tag. There is already another chapter in progress…so we are not planning on disappearing again.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

Mush had just barely left the Lodging House when Jack paced franticly in front of his six fastest runners. The young newsies yawned, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. It was still early and most of the Manhattan news boys were still in bed. Jack knew he had to pick not only someone who was fast, but someone that Brooklyn would trust. "Boots. You need to go to Brooklyn for me."

The young newsie stepped forward, "What do ya need me to do Jack?"

"The rest of you can go." Jack turned to Boots, waiting until the rest of the boys begrudgingly crawled into their beds, "Tell Brooklyn that they need to come to Manhattan…today." He paused in thought, "It's gonna take some convincing on your part. Spot won't come easy. Make sure Maitiu and Shortstuff are there. And say it's important!"

Boots nodded and left the lodging house, heading towards Brooklyn. He knew that Jack didn't want to explain what was on his mind and he trusted his leader. "Maybe I can find some nice shooters on the way there." He said out loud to himself.

Jack sighed as he looked out the front door of the lodging house. He couldn't believe that Ace had been hanging around Manhattan for some time going unnoticed. And worst of all, he had gotten Notes. He hoped that by sending Mush to keep an eye on her, it would keep Ace from making contact with her again. The morning sun broke through the window and the sounds of Kloppman making his rounds through the bunks broke Jack's train of thought. "Sell them papes" he heard Kloppman shout at the boys. "That's probably a good idea" Jack said quietly to himself. He grabbed his hat and left before his other news boys had rolled out of bed.

…

"Well…That went well." Mush leaned against the cool brick wall of the bakery. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he jammed his hat on his head.

"She's just upset…" David mumbled, "If I go back in and talk to…"

Mush turned and faced David, "No. You go back to the Lodging House. Jack will need you there." He knew that aggravating Notes any further than she already was, was the opposite of what they wanted. "I'll wait here till she calms down." He knew Notes wouldn't want to talk to David again. She hadn't been all too happy to see them when they walked in this morning and David hadn't made it any easier.

David nodded silently and walked down the sidewalk. Before passing the bakery he peered in though the cakes and breads displayed in the window. Notes stood over an assortment of pastries, smiling as a customer picked out their order. He shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly made his way to find Jack.

…

Boots was glad when he found Shortstuff selling papes along the dock. "Shortstuff!" He called out. "I need to talk to ya."

Shortstuff put down the pape she had been waving in the air, "What's up Boots?" She smiled, happy to see one of her friends from Manhattan. Since Spot and Jack had been fighting about Notes, visits across the bridge had been cut down.

"Jack wants you guys to come to Manhattan today." He said trying to catch his breath. He had gotten to Brooklyn as fast as he could. "He said it was real important. Think ya can convince Spot?" Boots watched as her smile slowly fell.

Shortstuff nodded. If Jack was calling Brooklyn now something had to be wrong. "Let's go find Maitiu first. Spot hasn't…" She wanted to say Spot hadn't been himself. But the truth was he was being too much like his old self, the one that existed before Notes. He had taken his Ladies Man of Brooklyn reputation to a whole new level and had become even more ruthless when it came to his news boy's territories. "Yeah let's go find Maitiu…"

…

They had found Maitiu easily enough and the three of them had gone off to find Spot. The lodging house was empty except for a few large newsies who were part of Spot's network of Birds. They stopped in the main hall full of bunks. Shortstuff had gone ahead to Spot's room and knocked on the door. Everything was quiet. When she didn't get a response she opened the door. "Spot are you in here…" She stopped and shut the door quickly. She returned to where Maitiu and Boots were waiting, her eyes wide. "You handle this one."

"What?" Maitiu asked looking towards Spot's door.

Shortstuff shoved him to the door. "Don't bother knocking, just get his ass out of bed and dressed."

Maitiu pushed Shortstuff away and opened Spot's door, "Oh Saints preserve us!" Quickly as he had opened the door, he slammed it shut. He walked to a nearby bunk and grabbed a blanket. Shutting his eyes he opened the door again, "Here" he tossed the blanket on the bed to the naked girl that was lying next to Spot. "Spot Conlon, you need to get dressed. Now." Without waiting for either party in the bed to wake, he moved to the window and opened the curtain.

Spot groaned as the light reached his eyes, "What'd ya have to go and do that for huh?" The words were slurred and his eyes were glazed over.

Throwing a shirt at Spot, Maitiu returned to the door, "Me and Shortstuff are running away to get married. Get up now or she will never tell you how you're an uncle. Congratulations." And with that bombshell, he left shutting the door behind him. With a smile Maitiu listened to the frantic scuttling inside the door accompanied by swears in both English and Irish.

Spot emerged from his room, his clothes all wrinkled and messy, "What did you say?" his slingshot was haphazardly jammed into the belt loop that normally held his cane.

Shortstuff sighed, "He was just joking Spot. But since you're up, we need you to go somewhere with us."

Spot blinked at his sister and his second in command, "No but…"

Maitiu put his arm around spot and playfully smacked him in the face, "Sober up Conlon, we have an emergency in Manhattan.

"No." Spot answered flatly. There was silence as Spot broke away from Maitiu. He adjusted his shirt and hat. He stared at them; the silence grew so thick it was almost palpable.

Boots stepped up, facing the fearsome leader of the Brooklyn newsies, "That's not good enough Spot. You need to come to Manhattan." The blood pumped in his ears as he stared down Spot, "Even if I have to make ya."

Spot studied Boots' face for a moment. It wasn't normal to see Boots so assertive, especially to him. "What kind of emergency are we talkin about Boots?"

"I don't know Spot but you can trust me that it's important." Boots folded his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently, "Jack chose me especially to come and get you. Wouldn't even let his other runner hear what the job was." He leaned in, "Whatever it is Spot I think it's bad."

Spot let out a defeated sigh, "Alright Boots, if you say it's important I trust you." He turned to Maitiu and Shortstuff, "But I ain't happy about it and you two are coming with me."

…

The Manhattan boy's bunkroom was empty except for Jack and David. An awkward silence filled the air. Jack Kelly…THE Jack Kelly…had faced many things in his life; fights, days without food, even a little homelessness. But never in his young life had he dealt with the idea of his sister being so close to anyone other than himself. Spot Conlon was one thing, but David? He sighed, "Listen…Davie..." He started, playing with the brim of this cowboy hat, "I appreciate you asking me about Notes and all." Jack paused, choosing his next words carefully, "But when it comes down to the end. I guess…it is her choice." Jack had been caught completely off guard when David spilled his feelings about Notes. Before, he had never put any thought into the idea of Notes being with someone. To think of it, he had never even asked her if she had been in any relationships before coming to New York. Maybe it was time to start thinking of her more of that young woman who stepped off that train rather than the little girl he had waved goodbye to so long ago. Jack stared off, his eyes glazed over, "And I can't say I approve of Spot but…"

Jack was interrupted when two quarters were tossed in his face, "Here's the fifty cents I owe you Cowboy." Skittery said walking into the bunk room. "What are you guys sitting around here for?"

"Meeting of Brooklyn…" David mumbled as he shook Skittery's hand.

Skittery grinned, "Oh so you and Spot are on talking terms again?"

Jack shook his head, "Not exactly. But with what's been going on lately with…" he paused for a moment making sure it was only the three of them in the bunk room, "Ace being around, we need to make sure things are good between us and Brooklyn."

"Good idea," Skittery nodded. Having Brooklyn in your side for anything is a good idea. He hated Ace, even when the Manhattan newsies had been on good terms with him; Skittery never trusted or even liked him.

Four familiar faces walked into the lodging house breaking Skittery from his concentration. Boots lead the way followed by Maitiu, Shortstuff and finally, Spot. "I got 'em Jack" Boots said as he took a seat on his bunk.

Spot looked up and saw David staring at him. "Forget it, I'm outta here. You never said he would be here Jacky Boy" he said jabbing his cane sharply at David.

Jack straightened up. At least he called him Jacky Boy. That was a good sign. "Spot…"

Maitiu blocked Spot's exit and crossed his arms, "Enough Spot. This fight between you two needs to stop. In case you haven't noticed, there's been some bad stuff happening around not only Manhattan but Brooklyn as well. This is more important than some stupid fight between you guys. You have a responsibility to your newsies and you've been neglecting it. You need to step up to your responsibility or someone else will."

No one moved. It was a rare sight to see someone stand against Spot Conlon. Hours seemed to pass before Spot turned and sat down. Without a word he took off his hat and set it on the windowsill behind him, followed by his slingshot. Shortstuff and Maitiu sat on either side of him. With a nod from the Brooklyn leader their meeting begun.

Jack shifted and looked at David then back at the small group who had gathered there, "Now there's been some trouble starting. We know…for various reasons…that Statin Island is behind it." Jack didn't want to say too much too quickly. Brooklyn had a bad temper when it wanted to.

Shortstuff leaned forward, "Boys…I know Statin Island is no good, we all know that. Sure we catch them trying to take over some territory here and there, but that's not new. We've handled it before."

Jack nodded and gave her a halfhearted smile. Even though the Conlon's were known for their short temper, she was always more level headed then Spot was. "I know…" He looked over at Maitiu and took a deep breath, "This time there's a bit more then selling spots being stolen."

Spot's short temper flared, "Just get to the point Jacky Boy before I change my mind about being here."

"This time Statin has gone for a low blow. Ace…" He looked around the room, "I'm sure we all remember that Ace is the one who brought the Staten Island newsies together with Queens and the Bronx in that fight we had with them."

"Jack…" Skittery spoke up. "None of us are likely to forget the things Ace has done in the past. Trying to sell us out during the strike, his involvement in the big fight, we all know about it, never mind the smaller things he's done." Skittery looked around the room. "Just spit it out."

Jack nodded, "He's targeted Notes. Maitiu reported seeing them together. I guess he's been going by a different name, most likely claiming to be one of our boys."

Maitiu nodded, "From what I could figure out he had been masquerading as a friendly newsie. Helping her with…" He glanced over at Spot, "Problems. And keeping her company, befriending her. We have no idea what he's told her about anything. But Notes would be likely to believe him if she thought he was one of us. He was her friend."

"She wouldn't know the difference." Shortstuff rubbed her face making her words come out muffled, "Oh Notes. Why wasn't someone with her? Why didn't anyone tell her to watch out for guys like him?" No one answered her. She took a deep breath, "Ok…why was she alone?" Her piercing eyes landed on Jack.

"Notes was staying with David's family. I figured she was out of harm's way there." He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Her and Spot had the same icy eyes.

Shortstuff nodded, "I'm glad that worked for ya. And no one thought to give her some advice before you shipped her off? A list of people not to talk to?" Her voice got louder. "You guys got enemies!" This time she not only directed herself at Jack, but also at Spot. "Ace is dangerous and no one thought to keep an eye on her or warn her about him."

"What?" Everyone turned to see Cookie standing in the doorway of the bunk room. "Warn who about Ace?"

Skittery stood up, "I thought you were out selling papes, what are you doing here?"

Cookie folded her arms across her chest, "I finished early. Warn who about Ace" She emphasized again.

Shortstuff looked over at Cookie, "Notes. Turns out Ace has been hanging around her for a while now."

Cookie looked around the room, her eyes narrowed, "Ace has been walking around Manhattan for how long and nobody noticed?" She turned to Jack, "See, this is what I was trying to tell you about just sending her away like ya did. What were you thinking?" Cookie never yelled at Jack like but this was different. She knew better than the others about how dangerous Ace was. He never did anything to her, but more than a few times, she had seen a look in his eyes that she didn't like very much.

"I know you and Ace have a history," Jack started, his voice calm, "But we never expected this to happen." He continued, trying to calm Cookie down. "But things are gunna be ok. Now we know what's going on. We just need to figure out exactly what Ace has been saying and why he wanted to use Notes."

"Mush is with Notes at the bakery now." David spoke up, still looking at his feet, "She still doesn't completely believe us that Pint is Ace."

Spot, who had been dangerously quiet, glanced over at Shortstuff and made a small motion to the door with his hand. She nodded and stood up, grabbing Cookie's arm. "Hey, maybe we should go talk to her." Shortstuff pulled on her arm, "She will believe us and I haven't seen her in forever."

Spot took this as his chance to slip out quietly. He needed a quiet place to think and sort things out in his head. Grabbing his hat and slingshot he crept down the stairs and out the front door. Leaning up against the outside of the lodging house, he sighed deeply. He knew that if Ace was involved, things were going to be more complicated than they seemed. Then he thought back to when one of his younger newsies had told him Notes was seeing another guy. He wasn't sure if Ace was involved in that or not, but he wouldn't rule it out just yet. Spot turned and kicked the wall in frustration. If Ace had been behind everything involving Notes, then Spot knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did. All the booze and girls and all because of what? A lie from someone intent on hurting the leader of Brooklyn? A deep feeling of guilt twisted itself in the pit of his stomach. Spot looked up as he heard someone exit the lodging house. It was Cookie and Shortstuff. He nodded and Shortstuff and watched the two girls walk away. Cookie still looked a little angry, but he knew her well enough to know that she had calmed down for the time being.

…

Cookie and Shortstuff walked most of the way to the bakery in silence. Cookie was fuming that her brother and Jack had known that Ace was in the city and they hadn't told her. "Cookie…" Shortstuff said breaking Cookie out of her concentration. She looked to where Shortstuff was pointing and saw Mush.

"Mush!" Cookie called out. He looked up and gave her a tired smile before walking over.

"What are you doing out here?" Mush turned to Shortstuff, "Spot let you out of Brooklyn?"

"Ace has been in the city and he's been hanging around Notes." Cookie said trying to fill Mush in on the situation as quickly as possible.

Mush ran a hand through his curly hair, "Yeah Jack told me about it yesterday…." He stopped and looked at Cookie.

"You…knew…too?" Cookie said slowly. The anger bubbling all over again. She hated that everyone was trying to hide the situation with Ace from her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mush put a hand on her arm trying to calm her down, "Because, I didn't want you to overreact like I knew you would and go and do something stupid." He looked down, "I don't need to tell you that he's dangerous, you know that."

Cookie brushed off Mush's hand and kept walking towards the bakery. She wouldn't be mad at him long, she knew that, but she was still going to be mad at him, Jack and, Skittery for a little longer and nothing could change that.

Shortstuff sighed, "Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't go off the deep end. But first, we're gonna go talk to Notes." Shortstuff took off after Cookie without another word.

…

The bell rang over the bakery door. From the back, Notes called to the new customers, "Welcome! I'll be right with you! " Her voice was cheerful and light. Shortstuff smiled, looked at Cookie, and put her finger over her mouth. Soon Notes appeared from what must have been the kitchens. Her apron was covered in flour, "Sorry about that I was just taking some bread out of the…" She stopped when she saw who had come in. Although many old friends had made their way through her door today, she was not expecting Cookie and Shortstuff. "What…why are you…I missed you!" Notes smiled, her accent growing more intense as she spoke faster, "How are you? How is the lodging house? And Brooklyn? Do you want anything?" She continued offering food and asking questions until Shortstuff stopped her.

"We wanted to see how you were and…" Shortstuff knew she had to tread carefully here if they wanted Notes to believe what they were going to tell her. "We figured we'd talk to you about something while we're here."

Notes brushed some hair out of her eyes, "I've been…good I guess." She wiped her hands on her flour covered apron. Notes looked down. Yes she had been good. As good as you could be, "I've missed everyone a lot." –was the only thing she could give her dear friends.

Cookie gave her a nod, "We know and we're sorry we haven't been around much but we've been dealing with some trouble…"

"Hold on." Notes put her hand up, "This probably isn't something we should be discussing while I'm working is it?"

Shortstuff looked at Cookie and shook her head, "You're right, it aint. We can wait to talk till you get out of work."

As Notes nodded another customer walked through the door, she smiled and leaned over the counter, "I'll meet you at the Horace Greeley statue after I close, okay?"

…

Cookie and Shortstuff walked out of the bakery. Cookie looked around before taking a cigarette and matches out of her pocket. She looked over at Shortstuff, "Don't tell anyone else."

Shortstuff nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it. I didn't know you smoked though?"

Cookie took a drag of the cigarette, "I don't usually. Drastic times and drastic measures ya know?" She let the smoke float away from here, "So how has Spot been? Keeping Brooklyn in line?"

Shortstuff opened her mouth then closed it again, "He hasn't been himself." She sighed loudly in frustration, "It's like he doesn't care about the newsies or selling papes anymore. Some of the boys have noticed it too. Maitiu and I have been doing everything we can to keep Brooklyn in line, but we need Spot back."

"Well," Cookie laughed, "Maybe with all this confusion out of the way, and Notes moving back into the Lodging House her and Spot could patch things up."

"I don't know…" Shortstuff thought to how Spot had been acting. The girls and the booze had slowly taken over his life. He had relied on his reputation to hold Brooklyn together. But his reputation was hardly worth ten cents. "When he had heard that Notes was with another guy he…"

"Wait wait wait…" Cookie nearly threw her cigarette, "Notes…seeing another guy? Notes? Are we talking about the same _perfect little angel_? Because let me tell you, you didn't see her the way I did when she first met Spot. The night after she met him she was already asking me about him. I saw the way she looked at him and the way she pined over him. She Spot and she didn't care about anyone or anything trying to stop her, not even her brother. So don't you think for a second that she was or would want to be with any other guy?" Cookie stopped and finally took a breath.

Shortstuff looked at Cookie and nodded, soaking in every word. "So it was all a lie then? Spot had told us that he had heard Notes was with another guy and then he said something about seeing her with David…"

Cookie's anger quickly turned to amusement, "David? Spot really thinks that Notes is with David?" She looked at Shortstuff for a second and just started laughing, "Not a chance Shortstuff. Sure David's into her but it aint mutual by any means." A sense of seriousness returned to her face. "So you're saying that someone told Spot that Notes was with another guy?" Shortstuff nodded. "And then Spot had seen Notes and David together?" Shortstuff nodded again. Cookie waved the cigarette in the air, "Well since she lives with David's family it ain't surprising that he saw them together. But I can promise you Shortstuff, she ain't been seeing another guy and it certainly wouldn't be David."

"Ok." Shortstuff stayed quiet for a little while as the two girls walked past the distribution center. "Now Cookie, I'm going to shoot straight with you. I don't think Spot's place as the feared leader of Brooklyn is holding up so well. Right now may be the best time for Notes and him to fix things. Hopefully it will bring him back to solid ground. There is only so much me and Maitiu can do…"

"I know Shortstu…"

"Spot's been seeing other girls." Shortstuff cut Cookie off, "Everyone in Brooklyn knows it and it's only a matter of time before word gets around Manhattan about it but…I'm hoping that it won't get to Notes." She thought for a moment, "Or Jack."

Cookie just shook her head and looked at the ground, "Shortstuff we got to tell Notes. It isn't fair to…"

"No." Shortstuff demanded with all the fierceness of her brother, "We aint telling her and that's that." Then she looked up at the bakery, her voice softend, "I don't want to lie to Notes, but what good is it gunna do? What if that's the end of 'em. Spot will get worse and I don't know what will happen to Brooklyn. Spot's been leader ever since I remember…"

"Ok I understand!" Cookie sighed and threw out her finished cigarette. "If word gets around though, I don't know how much I'll be able to do."

Shortstuff nodded, "I know, I know. The sooner things go back to being the way they were the better."

…

Notes flipped the wooden sign on the door from opened to close. It had been a slow day in the bakery, much different than her job back at the school. In all honesty she could have easily spared the time to talk to Cookie and Shortstuff about what had been happening. Walking back to the counter, she closed and locked the register. The lights had been turned out, now only the kitchen lamp remained lit.

How had everything gotten so complicated so fast? It didn't seem like to long ago she was just arriving in New York, scared of what her brother would think of her. Now she had a place…kind of. She had work at least. Friends and family, however disheveled they may be. The ovens were off and the dough for tomorrow was set out under wet clothes to rise.

Well she did have a family. After leaving the lodging house her contact with the news boys had been limited. Except for Pint that is. Notes sighed and sat down at a small table. She looked up at a badly painted baker on a small wooden spoon, "What do you think?" She asked the little man, who seemed perfectly fine with ignoring her question and continuing to carry his bread. "Maybe Jack was right…but Pint wouldn't do that…"

Notes sighed and stood up, putting away her apron on the pegs that hung on the wall. Next to her apron was Mr. Murphy's dingy bowler hat. She smiled and touched the brim. Not that long ago She, Notes Kelly, had won the Great Spot Conlon's hat in a poker game. She beat him. A small laugh escaped her lips and she remembered how hard he had worked for her to call him by his name.

The smile faded as she remembered that her friends were waiting outside. The real world, as dreary as it was at the moment, and she needed to go face it.

…

Mush was lost in his own world of thoughts on his way back to the lodging house until he saw Spot leaning up against the building, "Hey Spot, I didn't know you were here. I just ran into Shortstuff not too long ago."

Spot looked up, "Yeah well, I probably won't be staying much longer. Gotta get back to Brooklyn and everything ya know?"

Mush nodded, "How are things over there these days?"

Spot remained quiet for a second. The truth was, he actually didn't know how things were. He had spent so much time dwelling on his own problems that he forgot about his home and his newsies. "Same as always."

"Good!" Mush paused, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He fought the urge to grab Spot by the shoulders and shake him. Both the boys nodded and Mush started for the door of the Lodging House. Then he stopped and turned to Spot with a smile. He leaned in and whispered, "Cookie punched David…square in the jaw. He was askin' permission on Notes…relationship stuff." Spot's face morphed into an amused smirk, but he said nothing. "Come on…we better get inside." Mush nodded toward the door.

Once back inside, Spot walked over to David and smiled. There was no warmth or welcoming in his grin. His stormy eyes were cold and piercing. "Hey Mouth," His voice was deadly, "Nice bruise." He tapped David's jaw with the tip of his cane, and then took his seat.

"We'd thought you had taken off to Brooklyn Spot." Jack said breaking away from his conversation with Maitiu.

Spot shook his head, "Nah I just needed some fresh air. So what are you planning on doing about Ace?" Spot looked around the room, "I mean he can't just stay around Manhattan."

"Maybe we could set Cookie on him, that would take care of the problem." Maitiu said lightly. He looked around and saw Mush and Skittery slightly glare at him, "Kidding." His smile faded, forcing himself to look serious.

Jack shook his head, "I'll keep an eye out on things here for him. He won't stay around here long now that we know what's happening."

Spot nodded, "Good. Keep me informed Jacky Boy." He turned to Maitiu, "I'm gonna head back to Brooklyn and see how things are over there. Wait here for Shortstuff. If I find out anything I'll send a bird to fill you in." Spot shook Jack's hand and said goodbye to the Manhattan newsies. "Maitiu, is ga dom a labhairt leat." (_Maitiu, I need to talk to you_.)

Maitiu followed Spot to the edge of the room, "Cad ata uait?" (_What do you need?_)

"I know I told you to pull people out of Manhattan," Spot leaned in closer, "But I want boys on Notes at all times ya hear me? And boys searching Manhattan for Ace."

"Absolutely…" Maitiu nodded and watched Spot start his trek back to Brooklyn with only his thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading everyone! Please let us know what you think and how we did on this much overdue chapter. Again there will…WILL…be an update soon!


End file.
